Radix acclaro
by Dyneen
Summary: TRAD de Random Dispatcher. Harry et Hermione sont perdus dans la Forêt Interdite. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand une tentative de sauvetage échoue et qu'un sortilège mal lancé réveille quelque chose d'ancien en eux? TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG
1. Problème

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : LV/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

8 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Problème**

* * *

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient perdus dans la Forêt Interdite – non mais vraiment, à quoi Dumbledore pensait-il en permettant que des retenues soient données ici de toute façon ? Hermione et lui avait été punis avec Malefoy ; Ron avait été aux toilettes et avait ainsi manqué les réprimandes et la sanction de Rusard. Et pour compléter le tout, Drago, ce connard ne pouvait évidemment pas être dérangé pour ça et ne s'était pas montré pour la punition.

« C'est aussi bien qu'il ne soit pas là en fait, on ne peut pas être aidé par un pleurnichard comme lui dans cette Forêt, 'Mione. Je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir en plus dans les jambes . »

Son amie hocha juste la tête tout en faisant un bruit évasif. Elle avait été plus silencieuse cette année, plus perdue dans ses pensées. Harry supposait que leur 'aventure' de l'année dernière lui avait fait comprendre toute la réalité de la situation avec Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer ; le Département des Mystères lui avait certainement ouvert les yeux à lui aussi.

Harry expira fortement et donna un coup de pied à un arbre. Hagrid leur avait demandé de ramasser des Moonstools ; de petits champignons pourpres qui poussaient seulement la nuit. S'ils étaient cueillis à la pleine lune, qui était ce soir, ils servaient apparemment de puissants ingrédients pour des potions.

« Harry… »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs continua de donner des coups de pied dans l'arbre avec mélancolie.

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il sèchement.

Hermione lui lança un regard embarrassé, « j'entends des voix. »

« Je suppose qu'ils se sont finalement aperçus que nous étions absents, » murmura-t-il, « ce n'est pas comme si nous étions restés dehors ici pendant des heures ou n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Hermione roula juste des yeux et lui saisit la main, le tirant en direction des voix.

Harry lui donna un petit sourire. Quoi qu'il se soit passé au DDM, Hermione et lui étaient maintenant plus étroitement liés que jamais. Tandis que Ron était devenu plus distant, la jeune Gryffondor était vraiment devenue comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle ignorait ses crises de rage, n'en tenant pas compte quand elle les voyait, mais était toujours capable d'apercevoir quand quelque chose le tracassait vraiment.

Il grogna quand une branche lui frappa le visage.

« Désolée. »

Il lui tira la langue avant de trébucher brusquement.

« 'Mione t'es sûre que c'est la bonne direction ? »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est Harry, si tu faisais attention, tu verrais que les voix _deviennent_ plus fortes. Balourd. »

Harry se tut et réalisa que les voix étaient effectivement plus proches.

Passant à travers une portion de broussailles particulièrement épaisse, ils débouchèrent ensemble dans une clairière – et se retrouvèrent face à face avec Voldemort en personne.

* * *

Le couple fut attaché et bâillonné avec un léger commentaire du Lord Noir – ce qui était une surprise pour Harry.

En dépit des masques, il pouvait identifier la moitié des participants dans la petite clairière. Lucius et Drago étaient là (vous ne pouviez pas les manquer avec leurs cheveux) et Rogue également (il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas identifier ce nez). Quatre autres complétaient le groupe mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui ils pouvaient être.

Il plissa ses yeux quand Drago s'agenouilla aux pieds de Voldemort. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse vouloir suivre ce serpent à face de bâtard squelettique. Drago ne recula même pas quand le Lord Noir mit sa baguette magique sur son bras et quand la Marque Noire apparut sur sa peau de Malefoy, parfaite et blanche comme du lait. Harry regarda tandis que Lucius et Rogue avaient de petits sourires fiers.

Le Gryffondor mâchonna le bâillon tout en essayant de libérer ses mains de derrière son dos ; elles étaient cependant attachées plutôt étroitement à ses chevilles ce qui le faisait difficilement resté droit sur ses genoux. Il était évident qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucune aide de Rogue, le traître.

Soudainement plusieurs cracks sonores remplirent l'air, signe d'apparitions multiples. Les charmes, malédictions, et sortilèges brillèrent dans l'obscurité. La pleine lune aida Harry à identifier les professeurs McGonagall et Sinistra mais les autres étaient cachés par l'obscurité.

Les Malefoys, Rogue, et Voldemort avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à leurs prisonniers. En même temps, Harry et Hermione commencèrent à lutter et à hurler à travers leurs bâillons. Au mieux, ils ralentiraient les bâtards et permettraient peut-être à Dumbledore de les capturer. Au pire, peut-être qu'ils seraient tous deux laissés là en faveur d'une évasion précipitée.

Rien de tel ne se passa, cependant.

Harry cria quand Voldemort le releva de sa position par les cheveux. Lucius souleva Hermione et la jeta par-dessus son épaule comme un sac de grain.

Il entendit la voix de Dumbledore, sentit un charme glisser sur lui, et puis plus rien tandis qu'un portoloin était activé.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Une histoire, avec des chapitres courts, un peu spéciale a priori, mais je suis sûre que vous l'aviez deviné rien qu'avec le genre. Lol

A la prochaine (au mieux une fois par semaine, au pire toutes les deux semaines !)

Bye


	2. Quoi?

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

8 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quoi ?**

* * *

Harry hurlait, son corps semblant en feu. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau ; il se sentait comme si tous les morceaux de son corps étaient en guerre les uns contre les autres. Ses poignets et chevilles le brûlaient au niveau de leurs liens, ses mouvements déchiraient la peau sensible, son sang trempant les cordes.

En entendant un cri perçant et féminin, il put seulement reconnaître que c'était Hermione avant qu'une autre vague de douleur lui fasse perdre conscience.

* * *

Quand le jeune Gryffondor se réveilla de nouveau, il fut étonné de se trouver dans un lit, un lit très mou dans une pièce chauffée et éclairée seulement par la lueur de la cheminée. Il était allongé par-dessus les couvertures dans une semi obscurité, l'épais duvet recouvrant seulement ses pieds. Le déplaçant légèrement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus attaché et qu'il portait un pyjama, un pyjama en soie au toucher.

Avec précaution il s'assit et examinant les lieux ; il fut étonné de se trouver seul dans la grande chambre. Il resta là un moment, stupéfié. Il était propre, au chaud et détendu. Il se sentait en sécurité mais quelque chose frétillait au fond de son cerveau, quelque chose lui disant qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir de cette façon.

Repérant la porte, il se sentit soudainement obligé de partir de son petit sanctuaire. Il y avait quelque chose dehors là, quelque chose qui l'appelait à lui.

À contrecœur, il sortit du lit, notant distraitement que même si le pyjama qu'il portait était trop grand, il était différent du sac géant qu'il récupérait de Dudley ; il était très long, comme s'il appartenait à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand que lui.

Il entrebâilla légèrement l'épaisse porte et scruta le couloir vide. Il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter sa chambre, effrayé à l'idée que la sérénité qui le remplissait maintenant lui soit arrachée et qu'il doive faire face à la chose désagréable qui s'agitait toujours à l'arrière de son esprit.

Faisant un pas dans le hall, il regarda le chemin, mordillant sa lèvre avec hésitation. La lumière était faible ici aussi, seulement un bougeoir en verre sur deux était allumé, donnant au couloir vide une allure inquiétante et irréelle.

Le sentiment qui l'avait tiré hors de la chambre le propulsa au fond du hall. Ses pas ne produisaient aucun bruit, insonorisés par l'épais tapis couvrant le plancher en bois sombre. Il s'arrêta devant une double porte sombre également. Le murmure tranquille de l'intérieur sembla atténuer ce sentiment tenace, en l'étouffant dans une docile tranquillité.

Avec précaution il ouvrit une porte, pas entièrement, mais assez pour pouvoir simplement glisser sa tête à l'intérieur ; en se protégeant lui-même grâce au bois.

Cela semblait être un bureau, éclairé seulement par la cheminée. Des bibliothèques avec des portes en verre s'alignaient contre les murs et un grand bureau reposait devant ce qu'il pensait être des fenêtres fermement protégées par des rideaux. Deux chaises confortables avec des accoudoirs étaient installées devant le feu mais, d'où il se tenait, il ne pouvait seulement voir que l'un des deux occupants, Lucius Malefoy.

Le blond semblait détendu, un verre d'un liquide ambré tenu en suspend par ses longs et élégants doigts. Harry pensait qu'il découvrait chaque centimètre de l'aristocrate au repos ; les bottes en cuir noires simples et montantes jusqu'aux genoux, le pantalon noir confortable et une chemise couleur lie de vin déboutonnée à mi-torse. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient au-dessus de ses épaules comme un rideau d'or blanc et encadrait ce triangle de peau dénudée.

Harry reposa sa tête sur le bord de la porte, appréciant la scène devant lui. Pour quelque raison le plus vieux des Malefoys était étrangement fascinant.

Lucius inclina sa tête et sembla flairer l'air, ses narines s'élargissant délicatement avant de tourner des yeux argentés et vifs vers lui.

« Harry. »

Le jeune Gryffondor sentit son souffle se couper alors que la voix de mercure s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses pores. Lucius tendit une main vers lui et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que d'aller vers lui. Il frissonna quand la main du blond se referma autour de la sienne.

Il fut attiré entre les genoux de l'homme plus âgé et puis doucement tourné pour faire face à l'autre occupant de la chaise. Harry hoqueta. Une chaleur peu familière s'enroula lentement dans son ventre. Tom Jedusor était assis là, entier et jeune de nouveau, mais avec une puissance et un charisme à peine pressentis par son journal intime. Des yeux ambrés, des cheveux châtains, des traits fins ; la seule indication de son exil spirituel et de sa résurrection qui avait suivie était sa peau couleur neige anormalement blanche.

Harry savait qu'il devrait être terrifié par cet homme, il savait qu'il devrait également avoir peur de l'homme derrière lui dont la main glissait à présent sous son haut de pyjama, mais il ne l'était pas. S'il essayait, il aurait pu faire remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs créés par ces deux-là, souvenirs trop nombreux pour pouvoir les compter mais quelque chose lui disait que cette ère était terminée.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry doucement.

« Vous voyez, Mon Seigneur, » indiqua Lucius suavement, en se penchant en avant, « Je vous avais dit que le garçon était plus futé qu'il n'apparaissait. » Le blond reposa son menton sur l'épaule de Harry, son torse dégageant une vive chaleur contre le dos du garçon.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'assombrirent. Glissant en avant dans sa chaise, son souffle se perdit entre les lèvres de Harry.

« Oh oui, Mon Garçon, » siffla-t-il en fourchelang, « il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

Harry sentit le frisson de Lucius contre lui, provoquant un gémissement de la part du garçon. Il ne put pas arrêter sa tête qui se recula pour se poser sur l'épaule du blond pendant que le nez de Voldemort parcourait sa gorge, inhalant son parfum.

La respiration du Gryffondor devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans les sensations provoquées par les deux Serpentards, et il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Il entendit à peine les prochains mots de Voldemort.

« Si je pouvais seulement trouver le sort que le vieil imbécile a employé. »

« Je sais quel sort il a utilisé. »

La voix de Hermione fut comme un coup de fusil traversant la pièce jusqu'à Harry. Il releva brusquement sa tête, toujours haletant ; donnant presque un coup de tête au Lord Noir.

A la porte de la bibliothèque se tenaient Rogue, Drago et Hermione. Il nota que les deux hommes se tenaient si proches de son amie qu'ils la touchaient et il se demanda si elle avait les mêmes problèmes avec ses Serpentards que lui avec les siens.

Voldemort se recula seulement de quelques centimètres pour regarder le groupe avec un haussement de sourcils. Lucius, cependant, ne s'était pas déplacé d'où il était, enroulé autour de Harry. De son côté, Harry essayait de se concentrer sur les nouveaux venus mais avait du mal à le faire tandis que Malefoy senior faisait glisser le bout de ses doigts du bas de son abdomen jusqu'à ses hanches, faisant se bloquer la respiration du garçon de temps à autre. Cà ne l'aidait cependant pas quand, lorsqu'il poussait ces petits halètements, Lucius ronronnait d'approbation, envoyant un souffle chaud au-dessus de son cou faisant frémir son corps entier de chair de poule.

« Éclairez-nous, s'il vous plaît, Miss Granger. »

Harry put admettre que le ton respectueux de Voldemort le surprenait mais il était trop occupé pour savoir pourquoi.

Son amie baissa le regard et rougit. Il observa Drago se glisser derrière elle et entourer ses épaules de ses bras. Elle sembla prendre de la force de ce geste et releva la tête.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est supposé faire… Mon Seigneur, » elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Continue, » incita Voldemort, sans méchanceté.

« Il a dit _Radix Acclaro_. »

« Un sort de révélation ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago, perplexe.

Chacun était silencieux depuis un moment quand Rogue indiqua, « Je pense que c'était une erreur. Je pense qu'il essayait de nous bannir – le sort est semblable. »

Ce fut Hermione qui posa la question à laquelle chacun pensait, enfin chacun excepté Harry et Lucius.

« Mais quelque chose _s'est_ produite. Pourquoi un sort de révélation aurait cet… effet… sur nous ? »

« Quelque chose sur ce sujet m'est familier… J'ai lu quelque chose – Par Merlin Lucius, arrête de tourmenter ce garçon, » claqua Voldemort.

« Mais Mon Seigneur… il est juste si succulent, » répondit le blond en frottant son nez dans le cou de Harry ce qui fit gémir légèrement le plus jeune.

Harry observa les yeux du Lord Noir s'assombrirent encore comme l'homme caressait sa joue avec une main.

« Oui, » siffla-t-il en dirigeant son pouce juste à l'intérieur des lèvres entrouvertes de Harry, « Il l'est certainement. »

Rogue se racla délicatement la gorge.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Lord Noir s'écarta et se leva. Il prit alors Harry par l'épaule et le fit asseoir dans sa chaise à présent vide.

« Sois sage Lucius. »

Le blond sourit d'un air affecté pendant que son Maître s'écartait.

« Vous réalisez tous que c'est permanent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voldemort se retourna à moitié pour pouvoir ainsi voir les deux personnes assises. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Les voeux de mariage des Malefoys sont très particuliers… et très stricts, Mon Seigneur. S'ils étaient toujours actifs, en touchant le garçon de cette façon, il y aurait du avoir pour moi quelques conséquences immédiates très désagréables. »

« Puisque je sais que Narcissa est bien vivante Luc, pourquoi tes vœux de mariage n'agissent plus ? » demanda Rogue.

« Il y a seulement deux choses qui pourraient les faire se dissoudre, et croyez moi ils sont dissous. »

Harry frissonna une nouvelle fois devant le regard étrange mais captivant du blond.

« La première serait si je n'avais aucun héritier et si Narcissa ne pouvait pas m'en donner un – la clause standard d'infertilité. La deuxième est un peu moins standard, une clause de Véritable Union. » Il n'élabora pas plus loin.

Harry s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, observant les yeux de Voldemort s'élargirent pendant qu'il dévisageait les deux hommes assis. Le Gryffondor était toujours déconcerté mais décida de tenir sa langue pour l'instant. Il n'était pas stupide, les implications de la déclaration de Lucius étaient… Intrigantes.

« Nous sommes tous les deux destinés au garçon, » dit doucement le Lord Noir. Il se tourna vers le trio toujours debout. « Je suppose que vous êtes maintenant tous les deux attirés par Miss Granger, » demanda-t-il un peu plus fort.

Ils inclinèrent tous les deux la tête.

Voldemort glissa une main troublée dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai lu quelque chose sur cela, » murmura-t-il avant d'aller directement à la bibliothèque derrière son bureau. Il ne lança pas moins de quatre incantations avant d'ouvrir les portes en verre.

Harry pouvait littéralement sentir les émotions chaotiques s'abattre sur l'homme pendant qu'il tirait des livres de l'étagère, les feuilletait avant de les jeter négligemment de côté. Le Gryffondor se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du Lord Noir. Doucement, il toucha le creux des reins de Voldemort avec deux doigts. Lentement le tourbillon d'émotions fondit complètement. Sentant les muscles se détendre légèrement, Harry fit glisser la paume de sa main en haut de la colonne vertébrale du Serpentard et la fit redescendre de nouveau avant de se reculer et de se percher sur le bord du bureau.

Voldemort jeta simplement un coup d'oeil sur lui pendant un instant avant de revenir à sa recherche de livres – quoiqu'avec plus de soin.

Arrivé à l'étagère la plus basse, le Lord Noir émit un petit bruit de satisfaction. Quand il se redressa, Harry vit un petit livre noir relié de cuir dans sa main blanche. Voldemort s'assit à son bureau, son coude frôlant le genou de Harry. Le garçon ne put empêcher un frisson à ce contact et il observa l'homme plus âgé déplacer entièrement sa main sur sa cuisse, en maintenant le contact.

« Qu'est-ce, Mon Seigneur ? » demanda Rogue.

Voldemort leva les yeux du livre désormais ouvert et, réalisant qu'il avait laissé le trio debout sur le seuil de la porte, leur fit signe de prendre un siège.

Rogue transfigura rapidement la chaise vide en un divan semblant confortable. Harry s'amusa étrangement de noter que Drago et Rogue s'assirent si près de Hermione qu'elle se retrouvait pratiquement sur leurs genoux.

Lucius tourna tranquillement sa chaise pour faire face au bureau.

« C'est une copie du journal d'un Alaric Dragonsson, le dernier _Homo Dragonis_ connu. Apparemment il y a environ trois mille ans quand les Dragons étaient beaucoup plus prolifiques, leur attirance pour la magie des Sorciers a produit sans que cela ne s'ébruite quelques reproductions interespèces. »

« Il est effrayant de penser que ce soit même physiquement possible, » dit Drago avec une grimace.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de parler, « Peux-tu t'imaginer en train d'essayer de dire non ? »

Hermione sourit tandis que le Serpentard semblait juste impassible.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, le journal d'Alaric est plutôt clair sur certains points et désespérément vague dans d'autres si je me rappelle bien. » Il survola les premières pages, « Ah, parce qu'Alaric était seulement un quart dragon et que son épouse était une sorcière, c'est pour que leurs enfants développent toutes les caractéristiques Dragoniennes que le sort _Radix Acclaro_ était lancé sur eux dans leur enfance. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Donc nous aurions tous du sang de dragon et l'erreur de prononciation de Dumbledore l'aurait activée ? »

Voldemort releva la tête du livre avec surprise, « Très bien Harry. »

« Je vous ai dit qu'il était futé, » sourit Lucius d'un air affecté.

Harry roula des yeux, « mais que dit-il au sujet de la perte des envies meurtrières que nous semblons tous éprouver ? »

Le Lord Noir lui sourit réellement avant de feuilleter plus loin dans le livre, lisant des passages ici et là. C'est alors que Harry nota quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Est ce un livre en fourchelang ? »

« En effet Harry, » répondit Voldemort distraitement, « J'ai la plus grande collection de livres en fourchelang du monde. »

Harry était vraiment impressionné alors qu'il regardait la vitrine remplie de livres.

« Je devrai lire ceci plus soigneusement une nouvelle fois, mais de ce que je me rappelle et par rapport à ce que Lucius a dit, je crois que Miss Granger est la compagne de Severus et de Drago, alors que toi, Harry, tu es le mien et celui de Luc. »

« Quoi ? » Couina Harry.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Euh… Rien à dire en fait !

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	3. Discussion

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

8 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Discussion**

* * *

Après cela il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire. Plus de recherches devraient être faites et avec la disparition de la famille d'Alaric lors d'une insurrection locale il y a plus de mille ans – la documentation allait être difficile à obtenir.

Voldemort fit une liste de tous leurs 'symptômes'. Aussi peu sentimentaux qu'ils le soient, les Serpentards se sentaient tous fortement attirés par leurs Gryffondors respectifs, bien que Severus et Drago aient indiqué qu'ils leur semblaient un peu plus sous contrôle que Lucius et lui vis-à-vis de Harry. Severus spécula que c'était dû au fait que Hermione soit réglée actuellement ; cette dernière rougit à cela.

Comme Harry l'avait commenté, leur aversion mutuelle – ou dans le cas du Lord Noir, sa haine insensée et sa colère – était si affaiblie qu'elle semblait presque inexistante. Ils avaient toujours leurs souvenirs des événements mais l'importance primordiale qu'ils en avaient s'en était allée. Ils se sentaient tous très protecteurs envers les membres de leur trio.

Personnellement le Lord Noir ne s'était jamais mieux senti dans sa vie. Son corps avait été entièrement reconstitué et il avait une clarté de pensée qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais eu. Il se sentait inexplicablement reconnaissant vis-à-vis du garçon sur son bureau bien qu'il savait que c'était une torsion chanceuse du destin qui les avait tous amenés à ce point.

Il congédia Severus, Drago et Hermione quand Harry tomba presque du bureau tandis qu'il somnolait. Le garçon bailla si largement que sa mâchoire sauta faisant sourire Voldemort avec indulgence.

« Toi aussi Harry, va te coucher. »

« 'Kay. »

En somnolant l'adolescent l'embrassa sur la joue et fit la même chose à Lucius, laissant derrière lui deux Sorciers Sombres plutôt stupéfaits.

« Et bien, » dit Voldemort, en se raclant la gorge.

Prenant le journal il se déplaça jusqu'à la chaise que Severus avait distraitement retransfiguré. Il commença sa lecture, faisant de temps en temps des remarques tandis que Lucius cogitait tranquillement et buvait du bourbon en face de lui.

Environ une heure plus tard, Voldemort releva la tête pour voir un Harry semblant plutôt contrarié entrer dans le bureau. Le garçon ne dit rien, alla juste directement vers Lucius, s'installa sur les genoux du blond et s'endormit.

« Et bien, » bégaya Lucius.

Voldemort sourit. Il observa le blond se détendre lentement, ramenant l'adolescent plus solidement contre son torse.

« Pourquoi fait-il cela, à votre avis ? »

Le Lord Noir fronça les sourcils sur le journal dans ses mains ; il en avait déjà lu les trois quarts mais il devrait finir de le lire pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué.

« De ce que je me souviens, les liens Dragoniens se font par trois pour une très bonne raison. Il y a une femelle, appelée Porteur d'Oeuf, et deux mâles ; un qui protège la maison elle-même et un qui s'occupe des affaires extérieures telles qu'aller à la guerre ou à la chasse. Cela permet d'éviter que la famille soit sans défense. »

« Il semble que c'est ce qui causa la chute d'Alaric. Il lui a été ordonné d'aller à la guerre pour son Roi. Il avait laissé ses hommes d'armes sur place mais ils étaient Moldus puisque sa femme et lui n'avaient pas de Troisième. Il y a eu une sorte de soulèvement local et toutes les personnes du Manoir ont été tuées. »

Lucius écoutait attentivement tout en regardant alternativement le feu et Harry.

« La relation d'Alaric avec son épouse était déjà tendue cependant, en raison du tiers manquant. »

« Ah ? »

« En tant que guerrier, il n'était pas capable de supporter entièrement la sentimentalité de son Porteur d'Oeuf et donc ils se sont combattus. C'est amusant vraiment, les plaintes qu'Alaric avait étaient ce que j'imagine que n'importe quel mari aurait – sauf qu'il lui fallait esquiver les griffes et les crocs de son épouse. »

« Vous avez déjà rencontré la main droite de Narcissa ? » railla Lucius.

Voldemort sourit d'un air affecté.

« Je dirais que Harry en venant vers toi comme il l'a fait est une bonne indication que tu es notre Protecteur du Nid et je suis le Guerrier. »

« Donc nous avons un Porteur d'Oeuf masculin. »

« Apparemment. »

Lucius sembla pensif.

« Il prendra du réconfort de toi. » Continua Voldemort, « et moi de lui, alors que tu en recevras de nous deux. »

Les Sorciers restèrent tous deux dans le calme tandis que le Lord Noir finissait la lecture.

« Y aura-t-il des changements physiques alors ? Vous avez mentionné des crocs et des griffes, » demanda Lucius quand Voldemort reposa son livre.

« Ce n'est pas très clair. L'introduction est la seule partie où il en parle et vu le ton qu'il utilise, cela pourrait très bien avoir été écrit ironiquement. »

Lucius baissa la tête vers l'adolescent dans ses bras, « Harry va peut-être grandir, il est tout petit. »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et examina soigneusement le garçon. Il était petit pour son âge, on pouvait presque dire minuscule et dans le grand pyjama de Lucius, Harry était douloureusement mince.

« Aucun des Potters n'était petit, » réfléchit-il « Qu'en est-il des Evans ? »

« Lily était presque aussi grande que James et raisonnablement robuste, bien que naturellement je ne sache rien au sujet du reste de sa famille. Il y a eu une rumeur à Poudlard, cependant. Drago a entendu dire que la vie dans sa maison d'adoption n'était pas idéale. »

« Oh ? » Voldemort se renfrogna.

« Je ne sais rien d'autre, Mon Seigneur. Miss Granger devrait pouvoir nous en dire un peu plus. »

« Il serait intéressant de voir comment les trios se comportent. Dis-moi Lucius, comment te sens tu vis-à-vis de ton fils lié à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans le mot. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté les Nés-Moldus. La pureté du sang avait simplement été un cri de guerre commode pour attirer les plus riches et les plus influents Sorciers vers lui, la majorité s'avérant justement être des Sang-Pur.

« En fait, je m'y attendais. »

Voldemort haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Il y a eu quelques spectaculaires vociférations au Manoir depuis que Drago a commencé Poudlard et toutes portaient sur Miss Granger. Il se dit à l'école que Drago est le principal rival de Harry mais il a seulement commencé sérieusement à harceler Harry quand il est devenu ami avec elle. Il voulait obtenir son attention et était jaloux de leur amitié. »

« Oui Luc, mais comment te _sens_-tu à ce sujet ? »

« En vérité… Je suis soulagé. Aucune des filles de son âge ne convenait ; que ce soit à Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang. Cette face de Pitbull de Parkinson essaye d'obtenir un contrat de mariage avec Drago depuis des années maintenant. » Lucius frissonna. « Hermione est peut être une Née-Moldus mais elle est l'étudiante la plus intelligente que l'école ait vu depuis… depuis vous, Mon Seigneur. Elle ne courre pas après sa fortune et bien que je suis sûr qu'elle apprécie ses regards, ils ne sont pas primordiaux pour elle. Autre point positif, elle n'est pas intimidée par lui. »

« Et comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Elle l'a giflé, au visage si je me rappelle bien. »

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. « Et maintenant notre calme Maître des Potions à la paire pour compagnons. Je dirais que nous avons tiré les pailles les plus chanceuses dans cette affaire, Lucius. »

« En effet. »

* * *

Lucius porta Harry lors du retour jusqu'à la chambre d'amis avec le Lord Noir à ses côtés. Après avoir fait glisser le garçon sous les couvertures il se redressa pour partir… Mais se retrouva dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il lutta avec lui-même pendant un bref moment avant de rendre les armes. En soupirant, il commença à se déshabiller.

« Que fais-tu Lucius ? »

« Je ne veux pas le laisser, sans compter qu'il se retrouvera probablement dans un de nos lits avant l'aube dans tous les cas. »

Après seulement un instant d'hésitation, Voldemort suivit le mouvement. Quand ils furent tous trois blottis dans la chaleur du lit, un de chaque côté de Harry, Lucius se perdit dans un silence méditatif. Sans ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore et sa maladresse, la magie des trois hommes ne les aurait jamais identifiée comme des compagnons. Seule l'activation de leur héritage en dormance les avait rendus compatibles et sans cela leurs vies auraient définitivement manqué de quelque chose.

Lucius savait que la sienne avait été proche de ce point. Son mariage avec Narcissa avait été une épreuve au cours des années, une de celles qui devenait seulement plus pénible au cours du temps. Drago était son unique consolation et ce, même s'il avait été corrompu par les soi-disant idéaux de cette chienne blonde. Quoique choisisse de faire un Malefoy dans sa vie, la famille venait d'abord. Narcissa n'avait jamais compris cela, ni aucun des Blacks excepté peut-être l'infortuné Sirius. Sa mort avait montré cela. Lucius avait vu plusieurs occasions au Département des Mystères où Sirius aurait pu tuer sa cousine, mais il n'avait pas voulu tuer un membre de sa famille, faire ainsi était impardonnable, et il était mort des mains même de cette putain de traîtresse.

Le Malefoy plus âgé reconnut qu'il devait certainement être épuisé, ses pensées erraient et il avait toujours une question à poser.

« Mon Seigneur ? »

« Mmmmm. »

« Qu'allons-nous dire au reste de vos disciples ? Plusieurs d'entre eux sont devenus comme… enragés par rapport au garçon, autant que vous l'étiez. »

« C'est quelque chose auquel j'ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi. Les choses doivent changer. Harry m'a redonné un corps et un esprit et nous devons continuer cette vague de changement. Je pense qu'il est temps de purger les rangs. »

Lucius sourit dans l'obscurité, « Il est bon de te voir de retour Tom. »

« Il est bon d'_être_ de retour, mon ami. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Le troisième chapitre est là, un peu plus long que les autres il me semble…

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	4. Pensées

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

8 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

_J'suis en train de déménager, mais un GRAND Merci à :_

_Bliblou, stormtrooper2, schiezca, RUBIKA666, Eni, virg05, lolie, Paprika Star, Aurelie Malfoy, caro06, Ahava Elohim, malfoy44, saky, eiko, Kahorie, el, Deesse de la Lune, shamra, malicia-evil._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pensées**

* * *

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas, et il détestait marcher ainsi. Faire les cent pas signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien que vous pouviez faire alors que quelque chose d'important était entrain de se produire. Il y eut un coup sur la porte. À son consentement, M. et Mme Weasley entrèrent suivis de Maugrey Fol'œil et de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minerva McGonagall avait été tranquillement assise devant le bureau du Directeur durant la dernière heure l'observant arpenter la pièce.

« Merci à tous d'être venus. »

« Est-ce que les enfants vont bien Albus ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

D'un air fatigué Dumbledore s'assit, « je ne sais pas. »

« Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas par le début, Monsieur, » Encouragea Shacklebolt.

« Oui, oui. Très bien Kingsley. »

Albus se demanda s'il apparaissait aussi perdu qu'il se sentait. Était-il destiné à toujours échouer avec Harry ?

« Ce soir M. Potter et Miss Granger ont eu une retenue avec Hagrid. A ce que j'ai compris, les deux étudiants sont sortis du chemin au niveau du Jardin aux Champignons et se sont perdus dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Albus, » suffoqua Mme Weasley, « comment avez-vous pu les laissé partir là-bas ? »

« Allons, allons Molly, le Jardin et le chemin sont fortement protégés, il n'y avait aucun danger… »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le chemin, » finit Maugrey sinistrement.

« Oui, » le Directeur acquiesça fortement, en se rasseyant dans la chaise derrière son bureau. « Un peu plus d'une heure après qu'ils aient été portés disparus, notre membre espion de l'Ordre a déclenché une des nouvelles alarmes que nous avions développée à la suite du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers. Minerva et moi, ainsi que les professeurs Sinistra, Flitwick et Chourave sommes apparus près de la balise. »

« Et vous y avez trouvé ? » Insista doucement Shacklebolt.

« Nous y avons trouvé Vous-Savez-Qui initiant un nouveau Mangemort, qui je crois était Drago Malefoy. Severus était là et je suis presque certain que l'autre personne était Lucius Malefoy. Plus trois témoins Mangemort, et notre espion naturellement. M. Potter et Miss Granger étaient attachés ensemble un peu plus loin et semblaient en bonne santé et indemnes. »

« Nous avons essayé de les sauver mais Vous-Savez-Qui et Lucius les ont saisis et ont utilisé un portoloin en emmenant Drago et Severus. »

Dumbledore regarda les visages autour de lui, visages qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Les Weasleys calmaient leur souci pour les enfants en tiraillant les manches de leur robe. L'expression de Minerva était tendue et sa bouche pincée. Kingsley était pâle tandis que Maugrey – Maugrey était Maugrey.

« Severus n'est pas encore revenu. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il pourra sauver les enfants par lui-même, ou qu'il nous transmettra leur localisation de sorte que nous puissions le faire nous. »

« Albus, il le fera, n'est-ce pas? »

Les occupants de la chambre semblèrent déconcertés par la question mais Dumbledore ne l'était pas. Maugrey avait dit pendant des années que Rogue obéissait seulement au maître qui le nourrissait et qu'avec le retour du Lord Noir, le cynique et sarcastique Maître des Potions retournerait dans les rangs de Voldemort. Les prochains jours le leur diraient.

Severus Rogue, Fidèle combattant de la lumière ? Ou Traître à leur cause.

* * *

Loin de là, le Maître des Potions en question se trouvait confortablement entouré de ses deux nouveaux compagnons, deux compagnons qui avaient moins de la moitié de son âge. Ce n'était pas l'aspect le plus plaisant de sa situation ; en réalité, cela le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. Après tout, ils étaient assez jeunes pour être ses enfants s'il avait eu une préférence pour les femmes. Néanmoins, être assuré d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui dans ses vieilles années, était un confort qu'il appréciait, sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait même pas encore atteint l'âge équivalent à la moitié d'une vie dans la norme Sorcière.

Baissant les yeux, il sourit. Drago et Hermione étaient des miroirs l'un de l'autre. Ils dormaient tous deux sur un côté, blottis étroitement contre lui, leurs têtes sur sa poitrine et avec chacun une jambe jetée au-dessus des siennes. Rogue était cerné et ne pouvait en être plus heureux.

Drago ne le montrait pas beaucoup mais il était très doué – un vrai Serpentard et une fois qu'il arrêterait ses crises-hormonales-d'adolescents, il serait un grand Sorcier. Sur une note plus charnelle, le garçon de seize ans était… incendiaire, mais quand il aurait complètement mûri, il serait explosif.

Et Hermione, la féroce et fidèle lionne de Gryffondor. Elle était vraiment la Sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge et elle était à lui – avec tout son autoritarisme, son harcèlement, et son obstination. Et bien, au moins il ne s'ennuierait pas. Elle était trop enchaînée par 'les règles' cependant. Drago et lui devraient travailler sur cela, en instruisant peut-être Miss Granger sur l'art subtil de manipuler les règles… Severus pensa qu'elle y arriverait plutôt bien.

Il serra ses bras autour de ses compagnons – en une nuit il était parvenu à gagner la seule chose qu'il avait toujours cherchée et n'avait jamais pu atteindre, son propre Saint Graal, la paix.

Oh la guerre était loin d'être finie et les temps étaient plus dangereux que jamais, mais il n'était plus en guerre avec lui-même. Le lien qu'ils partageaient maintenant avait guéri quelque chose en lui, cautérisé ses nombreuses blessures et les avait couvertes d'un baume calmant. Toute la colère, le ressentiment et l'amertume qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de son coeur au cours des années s'en étaient allés maintenant, lavés par l'acceptation inconditionnelle de ses compagnons.

Logiquement il savait que s'ils avaient eu le choix, ils ne se seraient jamais attachés à lui et il ne leur aurait jamais donné plus qu'une pensée fugace. C'est pourquoi la magie était une telle bénédiction, elle avait envoyé au loin toutes les notions préconçues et avis peu réfléchis. Elle les avait dépouillé de tous les fardeaux que la vie leur avait imposés et les avait laissés purs, prêt pour leur nouvelle destinée.

Severus n'était pas fâché qu'il n'ait eu aucun choix en la matière – seulement reconnaissant qu'il ait été considéré comme digne d'une telle occasion. Peut-être que le Destin le récompensait finalement de toutes ses années d'enfant battu. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il y avait une expression qui le disait, une histoire de cheval donné…

C'était vraiment un signe des choses à venir ; le premier souffle du vent du changement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sain et sauf de nouveau, lié au Symbole de la lumière et ensemble, ils parviendraient au gris de l'Equilibre.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Pour la citation à laquelle Severus pense, c'est bien sûr : "A cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la denture" qui signifie : "Si l'on vous fait un cadeau, prenez le tel qu'il est."

Sinon, chapitre court, mais l'auteur en a décidé ainsi !

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	5. Interlude

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

8 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Interlude**

* * *

Lucius se réveilla, dur et haletant. Harry se tortillait, mais coincé comme il l'était entre les deux Serpentards, il se frottait contre une partie de leur anatomie très sensible. Un autre mouvement et le blond ne put étouffer un halètement. Ils étaient torse contre torse et il pouvait sentir la propre dureté de Harry contre la sienne ; la sensation l'enivrait.

Une autre tortillement et il ne put arrêter le mouvement de ses propres hanches. Il parvint au moins à étouffer son gémissement. Le garçon était endormi par Merlin, et le Lord Noir était juste de l'autre côté. Un Lord Noir qui était très imprévisible, et qu'importe ce qu'il _pensait _sur ce que cette nuit pourrait apporter à son leader, Lucius ne voulait pas tester sa patience.

Mais _Merlin_… quand le garçon bougeait juste comme _ça_…

Dissimulant son visage dans les cheveux du garçon, Lucius serra ses dents. Le visage de Harry était niché dans le creux de la gorge de son aîné, son souffle lent et profond envoyant des frissons de chair de poule sur la peau pâle.

Entendant un gémissement qui était trop profond pour être le sien, Lucius leva les yeux pour trouver le Lord Noir dans un état similaire au sien. La lumière du feu caressait la peau crémeuse et éclairait ses yeux ambrés. Le blond l'observa frotter son nez dans le cou de Harry, léchant et suçant légèrement sa peau tout en appelant doucement le prénom du garçon.

Lucius porta la main de Harry jusqu'à sa bouche et suça lentement chacun de ses doigts tout en luttant contre l'envie de prendre violemment le garçon. Il voulait réveiller le garçon dans de bonnes conditions, mais même maintenant il ne pouvait arrêter le mouvement involontaire et occasionnel de ses hanches et si on ne lui permettait pas de se libérer bientôt sa tête pourrait éclater ; et en aucun cas il ne voulait cela.

Distraitement il nota que la main de Harry était très rugueuse et il semblait y avoir une cicatrice sur son dos. Il devrait interroger le garçon au sujet de cela plus tard.

Le corps contre lui frissonna et Lucius pria n'importe quelle magie que Harry soit réveillé, même s'il était incertain de ce qui se passerait ensuite.

« Qu'est-ce…? » gémit Harry.

« Chuuut, » rassura Tom, « détends-toi juste et ressent… »

Lucius tendit la main et inclina la tête du Gryffondor, l'engageant dans un baiser desséchant. Harry fut timide au début, permettant à la langue du Serpentard de danser dans sa bouche indéfiniment avant d'essayer de se joindre à lui.

Une main en l'empoignant par les cheveux releva la tête de Lucius. Le feu dans les yeux de Tom le fit frissonner cette fois.

« Luciusssss, » siffla Tom, comme seul un Fourchelang pouvait le faire.

Les yeux de Malefoy senior roulèrent en arrière de son crâne, s'arquant en arrière de plaisir à ce son.

Il entendit le rire étouffé de son Lord, puis de nouveaux sifflements alors que la voix de Harry s'associait dans cette sibilante séduction, et finalement Lucius n'entendit plus rien tandis que son monde explosait en lumière et sensations.

* * *

Tom observa les deux hommes dans ses bras se séparer alors qu'il savourait sa propre libération – sa première en quatorze ans. Il rechignait à admettre qu'une telle activité d'écolier ait pu faire basculer son monde si complètement. La partie cynique de son esprit arguait du fait qu'après quatorze ans, un tel déhanchement avec Cornelius Fudge aurait produit la même chose, mais celle la moins fatiguée n'était pas d'accord.

C'était la situation. C'était Harry et Lucius et le lien qu'ils partageaient. La vie allait être infiniment plus agréable pour lui. Il avait deux compagnons complètement dignes de confiance, fidèles, puissants et sans compter diablement sexy ; lui-même était en bonne santé, puissant, riche et plutôt beau. Pour compléter le tout, il allait prendre le pouvoir sur le Monde Sorcier.

Agréable en effet.

* * *

Harry flottait dans une bulle opaque de sensation. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de semblable avant, n'avait même jamais fantasmé que de tels sentiments pouvaient exister. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose ; ils n'avaient même pas touché leur peau nue excepté leurs mains et leur visage ; mais Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui arriverait quand ils iraient 'plus loin' ?

Il savait ce qui allait où, même entre hommes, grâce à la Salle Sur Demande. Il y était allé une nuit il y a quelques semaines pour se détendre et avoir, ou essayé d'avoir en réalité, un gentil fantasme entre Cho et un Prince Charmant ayant le corps de Drago, quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait rien sur cette phase du sexe. La salle lui avait commodément fourni un livre plutôt graphique d'instruction.

Plutôt révélateur d'ailleurs. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer pour ces sentiments.

Wouah.

Juste wouah.

Cette nuit avait été…

Wouah.

Il s'était réveillé avec Tom chuchotant dans son oreille et Lucius se frottant contre lui. Alors le blond l'avait embrassé, et le Lord était d'accord pour qu'il le fasse ! Il aurait presque explosé juste pour ça. Mais ensuite Tom avait chuchoté dans son oreille lui vantant comme Malefoy était beau – en Fourchelang – et l'objet de son sifflement était devenu comme fou.

Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau que Lucius Malefoy se tordre contre lui dans la faible lumière du feu ; avec tout son habituel contrôle rejeté au loin.

Le Gryffondor se sentit sourire. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec le petit fétichisme de son nouveau compagnon. Oh, oui ; beaucoup s'amuser.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

C'était plutôt… Intéressant à imaginer vous ne pensez pas ?!

Pour Malicia-evil : La phrase 'Harry ne put s'empêcher de parler, « Peux-tu t'imaginer en train d'essayer de dire non ? »' veut dire que face à un dragon, il doit être difficile de ne pas être d'accord avec quelque chose qu'ils veulent vraiment.

A plus

Bye


	6. Souvenirs

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

8,5 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Souvenirs**

* * *

Le lendemain matin les deux trios s'assirent autour d'une grande table pour manger le petit-déjeuner. C'était une affaire gênante et avec le lien, ils ne pouvaient se cacher plus longtemps la réalité de leur situation. Le Sauveur de la Lumière de seize ans était lié, à toutes fins pratiques, au Lord Noir et à un mangemort reconnu, assez vieux pour être ses grand-père et père respectivement.

Harry savait que Rogue n'était pas dans une meilleure situation ; un 'ancien' mangemort lié à deux de ses propres étudiants qui étaient tous deux encore mineurs.

Les plats disparaissaient de la table quand Harry demanda, « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Et bien, » dit Tom après un petit silence, Severus et Lucius semblaient hésitants à parler, « Nous sommes mercredi et les vacances de Noël commençant vendredi prochain, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions passer ensemble les trois semaines et demi qui restent jusqu'à la rentrée pour finir de se connaître. Peut-être pour tenter quelques expériences ? »

« Expériences ? » grinça Hermione inconfortablement.

Severus sourit d'un air affecté quand il regarda la jeune fille mais Harry nota qu'il y manquait le venin habituel.

« Beaucoup de liens exigent des sujets de demeurer dans une certaine proximité entre eux ou certains effets plutôt…… désagréables se produisent, » expliqua Tom.

« Tandis que d'autres permettent aux sujets de communiquer mentalement les uns avec les autres, » ajouta Lucius.

« Oh, » indiqua Hermione, en se détendant.

« Mais pour aujourd'hui, » continua Tom, « je pense que passer seulement du temps avec nos compagnons respectifs serait une bonne idée. Severus, je voudrais que tu envoies un message à Dumbledore. Dis-lui ce que tu veux, nous devons juste empêcher une recherche à grande échelle et un sauvetage. »

Rogue hocha la tête, « Oui, Milord. »

En se levant, le Lord Noir tendit sa main à Harry, stupéfiant le jeune homme. En hésitant, il prit la main du Sorcier plus âgé, et lui fit un grand sourire quand il reçut une petite pression en retour.

« Venez Harry, Lucius. Retirons-nous jusqu'à ce soir. Nous vous verrons au dîner Severus, Drago. Hermione. »

* * *

Cet après-midi là, le trio Malefoy-Potter-Riddle discuta de beaucoup de choses. Harry fut étonné de l'intensité de leur conversation, et de son honnêteté souvent douloureuse.

Tom admit complètement qu'il avait été un enfant vil et coléreux. L'orphelinat lui-même avait été un rappel constant qu'il était impopulaire et non désiré. Alors Dumbledore était venu lui indiquer quel être spécial il était. Tom s'était senti spécial, comme si il était peut-être digne après tout, mais cette petite étincelle avait été éteinte peu de temps après son arrivée à Poudlard. Être élevé par des moldus en étant un Sang-mêlé dans les années 30 n'était pas une bonne situation pour aucun enfant – mais si en plus cet enfant était un Serpentard ; c'était un désastre qui devait se produire.

Il s'était tourné vers la magie noire très tôt et alors que son objectif était né d'un juste désir de changer le monde Sorcier, il avait été lentement transformé en quelque chose de sombre… et fou. Sa croisade pour la réforme de l'enseignement, principalement l'éducation des Nés-moldus dans la culture Sorcière s'était lentement amplifiée en une spirale meurtrière avec un désir fou de tuer quiconque le défiait.

Harry observa les émotions jouer sur les visages des deux hommes avec intérêt. Lucius essayait de rester stoïque tandis que Tom semblait mal à l'aise, frottant fréquemment son front pendant qu'il parlait.

Il n'avait jamais fait des excuses pour ses actions, ou pour les vies qu'il avait prises. Il reconnaissait simplement que les choix qu'il avait faits n'étaient pas les bons pour arriver à ses fins. Car le Lord Noir plus que quiconque avait appris combien était corrompue et, de plusieurs manières, estropiée, la structure de leur monde. La petite partie de cette corruption qu'il avait connue étant enfant lui avait fait commencer sa quête, et sa connaissance actuelle et détaillée de celle-ci avait demandé qu'il prenne des mesures.

Les buts de Lucius n'avaient pas été si droits. Il avait rejoint le Lord Noir librement, en sachant qu'il trempait dans la Magie Noire, et que ça influencerait les décisions de l'homme. Il l'avait réellement rejoint pour rejeter son père. Les Malefoys avaient toujours eu une réputation intimidante, de cruauté et d'obscurité, mais le père de Lucius avait été un homme silencieux, simple qui ne voulait rien d'autre que s'asseoir dans les jardins et lire. Son père n'avait reçu aucun respect, n'avait eu aucune influence – en il avait même été raillé dans certains cercles pour être 'efféminé'.

Lucius avait atteint son but au service du Lord Noir. Il était puissant et craint mais la contrepartie d'être du mauvais côté de la loi prenaient son du, érodant tout son travail. Tandis qu'il avait volontiers donné ses compétences à Voldemort, il avait apprécié la paix après la Première Guerre.

Il était aussi un témoin de première main de la corruption du ministère et l'avait d'ailleurs exploité pour son propre profit beaucoup de fois, mais reconnut que les choses devaient changer si leur société voulait survivre.

Et ensuite ce fut le tour de Harry. Lentement, mais sûrement les deux Serpentards lui soutirèrent l'histoire de sa vie ; les Dursleys, les coups, la faim. Puis son passage à l'école ; Quirrel, la crainte d'être rejeté pour sa capacité de Fourchelang, le tournoi des Trois-Sorciers et la perte de Sirius.

Le Gryffondor se sentit réellement plus léger après.

Naturellement ce n'était pas tout mauvais. Ils parlèrent aussi des bons moments, bien que ceux-ci fussent peu nombreux et loin pour chacun d'entre eux. Harry parla de Quidditch, et d'Hermione, des serpents dans le jardin de derrière chez sa Tante qui lui avaient tenu compagnie tous les étés. Il parla de Ron avant que le roux ne s'éloigne d'eux et de la générosité des Weasleys.

Ils rirent beaucoup de l'incident avec Dobby ou encore quand il leur parla du sauvetage de Buck.

Lucius parla la plupart du temps de Drago. Il était clair que l'aîné des Malefoy aimait vraiment son fils.

Tom ne rapporta aucun moment heureux, commentant simplement les histoires de Harry et de Lucius. En l'observant, en voyant les éclats rapides de nostalgie, Harry se rendit compte que Tom n'avait très probablement aucun souvenir heureux ou s'il en avait ils étaient tellement enterrés sous les cauchemars plus récents de sa vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais les ressusciter.

Le jeune Gryffondor décida qu'il était temps pour chacun d'entre eux d'avoir un peu plus de bonheur dans leurs vies. En réalité, ça allait être son but prioritaire – une quête. Et les Gryffondors n'échouent jamais quand ils se donnent une quête…

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voilà la suite !

A bientôt

Bye


	7. Araignées

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

_CutieSunshine : la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !_

_Rubie blakie : je publie toutes les semaines en général (sauf la semaine prochaine : D)_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapitre 7 : Araignées**

**

* * *

**Les semaines suivantes furent les plus heureuses dans la vie de Harry. Il avait été soutenu, il avait été aimé, et il avait été félicité – les trois choses qu'il n'avait jamais reçues de sa 'famille', il les avait maintenant en abondance de la part du Sorcier supposé le plus mauvais d'Europe et de son bras droit. L'ironie de la situation n'était manifeste que pour lui.

Après le premier jour de discussion, les six Dragonians étaient tombés dans une sorte de routine. La plus grande partie de la journée, comprenant le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner, et généralement le dîner se passait ensemble ; les Serpentards enseignaient aux Gryffondors ayant vécus chez les Moldus comment fonctionnait vraiment la Société Sorcière, ou ils expérimentaient les limites de leur lien.

Ils découvrirent que si le lien ne leur permettait pas de communiquer mentalement, ils pouvaient cependant détecter les émotions de leurs compagnons de liens ; cela rappela à Harry sa cicatrice et les sentiments de l'ancien Lord Noir.

« Tom ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Comment se fait-il que ma cicatrice ne me blesse plus quand tu es désormais près de moi, ou quand tu es vraiment fâché ? »

Harry faillit éclater de rire devant l'expression… Confuse sur le visage du Lord Noir.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, « j'avais oublié cela, » commenta-t-il calmement.

« Pour ce que j'en sais, » répondit Tom perplexe, « je peux seulement supposer que ce doit être à cause du lien. Je ne suis plus une menace pour toi, ainsi la protection par le sang placée sur toi ne réagit plus avec moi. »

« Et bien je pense que c'est une bonne chose – une vie avec une longue migraine n'est pas mon idée du bonheur, » réfléchit Harry distraitement.

Le jeune Gryffondor se mit à genoux sur un coussin installé sur le sol pour faire un puzzle sur la table basse avec Hermione et Drago tandis que les Serpentards plus âgés discutaient près d'eux. C'était une activité qui était devenue une habitude après dîner et Harry avait appris beaucoup de choses en les écoutant.

Il cherchait une pièce du puzzle quand il réalisa que la conversation n'avait pas continué après son commentaire. Tom s'était mis à genoux à côté de lui, ses yeux ambre foncés remplient de tant d'émotions qu'elles coupèrent le souffle du garçon.

Lentement, le Serpentard prit le visage de Harry entre ses grandes mains et déposa doucement un baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui les avait marqués tous deux comme égaux il y a bien longtemps. Sans un mot, Tom se releva et retourna s'asseoir mais Harry avait reçu le message fort et clair et un morceau de puzzle à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir perdu, se remit à sa place.

Tom n'avait pas, et ne pouvait pas faire des excuses pour avoir tué les parents de Harry – faire ainsi dénigrerait leurs décès. Faire des excuses, admettre que leurs décès étaient une erreur, reviendrait à dire que son but et leurs sacrifices étaient une erreur et c'était quelque chose que Tom ne ferait pas.

Les parents de Harry étaient des héros, de même que tous ceux qui s'étaient opposés au Lord Noir et avaient payé pour ça. Ils étaient des patriotes et si Tom s'était excusé, ils n'auraient plus été un noble sacrifice, ils seraient simplement devenus les victimes sans visage d'un fou.

Le Serpentard enfouit en Harry comprit et se détendit finalement. Tom regrettait les vies perdues, il était coupable de tellement de chose, mais il ne serait pas coupable d'avoir souillé la vision de la société sur leurs protecteurs perdus.

Harry n'avait jamais été si reconnaissant pour quelque chose.

* * *

Il y avait des réunions de Mangemorts une fois par semaine et ils utilisaient ces réunions pour tester les conditions de proximité de leur lien.

Pour leur premier essai, ils s'étaient tous séparés. Hermione était restée dans le Manoir proprement dit, tandis que Harry était parti dans une petite maison à l'extrémité du domaine. Drago était retourné au Manoir Malefoy, Rogue était allé à Poudlard pour rendre un 'rapport', Tom était à la réunion et Lucius – Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de _ce que_ faisait Lucius, pour être honnête.

Le plus vieux des Malefoys n'avait pas été longtemps persona non grata du public, après s'être évité Azkaban après la débâcle du Département Des Mystères avec l'efficacité des Serpentards. Naturellement, une famille aussi vieille et puissante que les Malefoys avait une ou deux prophéties sur eux et sa présence là-bas si tard avait été facilement expliquée ; cette pièce était inconnue pour la plupart du grand public et naturellement les Malefoys étaient connus pour ne pas appartenir à cette classe du peuple…

Deux heures après le début de leur expérience, Harry étaient très bien, peut-être un peu agité. Après quatre heures, tout ce que le jeune Gryffondor voulait faire était de pleurer et quand l'horloge commença à sonner après la sixième heure, Lucius apparut dans la cabane et le serra dans ses bras.

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon du quatrième étage où un Severus Rogue pâle était déjà arrivé et berçait une Hermione clairement paniquée sur ses genoux, assis sur le sofa. Harry fut légèrement étonné par cette vue mais il était trop absorbé par le réconfort qu'il sentait dans les bras de son Serpentard pour faire un commentaire sur cela ou sur les larmes qui glissaient sur le visage de Hermione.

Lucius les assirent sur le deuxième sofa, face au second couple, bien que Harry se pelotonna de lui-même contre le blond avec le bras de ce dernier autour de ses épaules au lieu de se mettre sur ses genoux.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps lui sembla-t-il. Hermione somnolait, sa tête blottie dans le cou de Severus et bientôt Harry sentit ses propres yeux se fermer.

* * *

Il se réveilla lentement en essayant de mettre un sens sur les voix qu'il entendait autour de lui pendant qu'il se blottissait un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Lucius. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Tom et Drago était revenus et les hommes discutaient des événements de la nuit.

« J'ai senti une attraction mais j'ai pensé que c'était juste parce j'aurais plutôt aimé être ici qu'à torturer des Mangemorts – ils sont vraiment très pitoyables, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Tom.

Il entendit des rires étouffés en réponse.

« Et toi Drago ? » demanda Lucius.

« La même chose vraiment, sans les Mangemorts pitoyables bien sûr. »

« Et toi Severus ? »

« Je pense, étant donné notre arrivée ici, que toi et moi, Lucius, avons ressenti la même chose ; une légère inquiétude ou agitation d'abord qui a augmenté d'heure en heure jusqu'à un besoin frénétique de revenir. Je n'avais plus le choix quand je suis revenu ; je n'aurai pas pu rester plus longtemps là-bas, même si je l'avais voulu. »

Harry sentit Lucius bouger et devina que le blond avait hoché la tête.

« Et nos petits Gryffondors ? » demanda Tom en passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Agité, comme l'a dit Sev, » La main dans ses cheveux s'arrêta quand le garçon parla, « je me sentais comme si j'avais été abandonné, comme si personne ne m'aimait et que personne ne le ferait plus jamais. »

* * *

Lucius regarda Tom, horrifié par la confession mal articulée par le sommeil. Tandis que l'expérience avait été désagréable pour lui, il n'avait aucune idée par quoi Harry et Hermione était passé.

Il baissa la tête et observa Harry se recroqueviller en une petite boule serrée, ses yeux toujours fermés.

« À la fin, j'entendais qu'ils riaient de moi et que vous riez avec eux. Vous les avez aidés pour me remettre dans le placard… »

« Quel placard Harry ? » demanda Tom doucement.

« Mon placard… Ma petite chambre sous les escaliers… avec les araignées… »

Drago hoqueta et Lucius regarda fixement son fils devenu encore plus pâle.

« J'ai entendu une rumeur par le passé, en première année, mais je ne croyais pas – je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible… j'ai entendu que sa lettre de Poudlard avait été adressée au placard sous les escaliers… »

« Oncle était furieux pour les hiboux… Oiseaux bizarres, » Harry grogna, son délicat visage tourné vers le haut. « Ils avaient l'habitude de m'apporter des choses vous savez. »

« Qui ? » demanda Lucius, confus.

« Les araignées… des petits soldats cassées la plupart du temps – Dudley cassaient toujours ses affaires… mais les araignées me les apportaient. Les araignées m'ont fait une fête d'Anniversaire une fois – elles dansaient et plein d'aut'choses. »

« Il doit rêver maintenant, » dit Tom mais Lucius nota que Severus semblait vraiment malade.

« Non… non, je pense que c'est la vérité. L'année dernière pendant nos leçons d'Occlumencie j'ai vu que… j'ai vu une araignée 'danser' sur le ventre de Harry ; elle portait même une sorte de chapeau. J'ai pensé que c'était une fausse image, une défense qu'il m'avait jetée. La pièce où il était, était sombre avec seulement un trait de lumière, venant peut-être d'une porte ? Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai vu. »

Lucius se tourna vers Tom et se tendit.

Le Lord Noir était penché en avant, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Sa respiration était rapide et furieuse. Observant l'homme plus âgé, Lucius se rendit compte que les longs doigts agiles de Tom étaient devenus de longues… griffes.

Harry bougea dans son sommeil et Tom se retourna, dévoilant ses yeux aux pupilles fendues et ses paumettes recouvertes d'écailles que Lucius pouvait littéralement voir s'étendre sur sa peau blanche comme le lait.

« Milord ? » chuchota Lucius.

Tom souleva une main et frôla la joue de Harry, ses griffes cliquetant les unes contre les autres.

« Et ils m'appellent un monstre. »

Le Lord Noir sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tom ? »

Lucius resta sans bouger tandis que les yeux de prédateurs se concentraient sur lui.

« Ils payeront. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'en plaindrai presque les Dursleys, je dis bien presque ! :D

Je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je fais une petite pause pour les vacances (que je n'ai pas d'ailleurs… Snif !) ! La suite dans deux semaines !

A plus

Bye


	8. Rogue

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 8 : Rogue**

**

* * *

**Severus avait réussi à tenir Dumbledore et l'Ordre à distance en disant que, bien que le Lord Noir retenait vraiment Harry et Hermione, ils étaient intacts. Ils étaient maintenus dans une cellule, mais étaient bien traités, pour l'instant. Les autres Mangemorts ne les touchaient pas par crainte du châtiment de leur Maître et le Lord Noir était trop préoccupé à essayer de vérifier les fidélités des Vampires pour jouer avec les deux Gryffondors.

Tandis que d'une part Harry était soulagé que l'Ordre reste à l'écart, il était d'autre part sacrément irrité par rapport à ça. Il était censé être leur Sauveur, la seule personne qui pourrait défaire le Lord Noir et ils n'étaient pas disposés à le sauver parce qu'il n'était pas torturé ? Qu'est ce qui leur disait que le Lord Noir ne l'égorgerait pas une nuit ? Pourquoi la torture était-elle une chose nécessaire ?

Etonnamment Hermione était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, alors que Tom semblait légèrement étonné par l'idée de tuer simplement son ennemi d'une telle façon.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que j'aurai fait, Harry. J'étais plutôt obsédé par l'idée de te faire payer pour tout ce qui m'était arrivé. »

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'énervement tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce et marmonnait contre les 'Sorciers et leur grandiose connerie de mauvais garçons'.

Lucius haussa un sourcil à son jeune compagnon.

« Quoi ? » cassa Harry. Leur expérience finale avait fini il y a une heure et le Gryffondor n'avait pas encore laissé l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons le toucher. « Les Sorciers Sanguinaires doivent toujours mettre du sang partout. Si un Moldu avait essayé de me tuer, je serai mort depuis des années ! »

L'aîné des Malefoys roula simplement des yeux, en attrapant le poignet de Harry lors de son passage suivant devant le divan et tira l'adolescent rebelle sur ses genoux.

Après un moment il se détendit contre le blond.

Pour le deuxième essai de leur lien, Harry et Hermione étaient restés ensemble. Tandis que cela semblait empêcher le contrecoup émotionnel d'être aussi grave que la dernière fois pour les deux Gryffondors, les Protecteurs du Nid ne pouvaient pas encore rester loin d'eux pendant plus de six heures.

Pour le troisième et dernier essai, Drago était resté avec ses conscrits dans l'espoir que sa présence rassurerait assez les Porteurs d'Œufs pour retourner à Poudlard. Tom avait déjà réfléchi à des plans d'urgence s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ainsi.

Il sembla que la chance leur souriait de nouveau cependant, car la présence de Drago leur permit une séparation de douze heures. En fait, Hermione était parfaitement bien ; c'était Harry qui avait eu des problèmes. Bien que Drago pouvait rassurer l'adolescent, Harry restait anxieux malgré tout et devenait progressivement plus déprimé et mordant.

Ce n'était pas une situation idéale mais au moins il permettrait aux trois étudiants de finir leur éducation. Tandis que Harry n'était pas aussi enthousiaste à ce sujet que Hermione, il convenait que c'était nécessaire.

Harry murmura des excuses pour son comportement.

« Tout va bien, Chéri, » chuchota Lucius.

Harry était étendu contre le blond, le dos contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il soupira.

« Et donc, y'a-t-il un plan pour nous lorsque nous retournerons à l'école, ou est-ce que je vais juste arracher les têtes de tout le monde à coup de dent pendant quatre mois et demi ? »

« Pas que ce serait quelque chose de nouveau, » railla Hermione.

En ouvrant un œil, Harry tira la langue à son amie.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Tom, en riant sous cape.

« Les oscillations d'humeur de Harry sont devenues légendaires dans la tour Gryffondor. »

« Ferme-là Granger, » grogna Harry, mais Hermione haussa juste un sourcil à la manière de Malefoy/Rogue. Il constata qu'il était plutôt dérangé par cette expression.

« Certains des garçons ont même dit que tu es pire que nous les filles quand c'est le moment de nos problèmes mensuels, comme ils les appellent. »

Tous les Serpentards rirent tandis que Harry tentait d'attraper un oreiller pour le lui jeter dessus, mais les projectiles étaient juste hors de sa portée. L'adolescent mécontent dut se rasseoir renfrogné par son amie.

« Je ne te parlerai plus jamais 'Mione. »

« Des promesses, M. Potter, des promesses. »

« J'espère que tu réalises que tu es absolument horrible avec moi et je blâme complètement tes compagnons pour ton comportement répréhensible. » Harry s'appuya contre le dossier avec un sourire.

« Hmmm… répréhensible… un mot de cinq syllabes ! Je suis impressionné Harry. »

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée tandis que Hermione souriait d'un air affecté et que les Serpentards riaient.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Severus reprit la parole, « Pour le retour à l'école, nous avons réellement deux problèmes ; Harry va avoir besoin de passer ses nuits avec ses compagnons et le Manoir Jedusor n'est plus sûr. »

Harry ouvrit à moitié un œil à cette annonce.

« Il s'avère que Dumbledore est parvenu à localiser l'entourage du Manoir et la seule chose qui l'empêche de se montrer sur notre seuil est sa crainte pour la vie de nos Gryffondors. »

« Et tu as une solution à ceci, » énonça Tom.

Severus hocha la tête, « le Château des Rogues. »

« Je ne savais pas que ton Manoir était toujours debout, Sev, et encore moins qu'il était capable de loger des invités. » indiqua Lucius.

« Le Manoir ne l'est pas, mais le château restera debout tant que il y aura un Rogue quelque part. »

« Château ? » demandèrent Tom et Lucius en même temps, incitant Harry à glousser de fatigue.

« Naturellement château. La famille Rogue est toujours la famille Sorcière la plus vieille qui existe – bien que seulement une poignée de personnes le savent, et la raison principale de cela est les protections qu'un ancêtre plutôt paranoïaque a mises en place. Le château est réellement plus ancien que Poudlard d'environ mille ans il me semble. »

Tom se dégagea la gorge, « Et comment cela résout-il notre problème ? »

Severus parut amusé, « Vous, Milord, et Lucius déménagerez au château. Je convaincrai Dumbledore que les 'enfants' sont plutôt traumatisés par leur enlèvement et ne se sentent plus en sécurité. Comme je suis leur sauveur, Hermione, Drago et Harry voudront rester près de moi et demanderont des chambres à côté de mes appartements. Après les classes, Harry ira par Cheminette au château tandis que Drago, Hermione et moi resterons derrière pour nous assurer que personne ne devient trop curieux.

« Pour faire passer la pilule, comme ils disent, j'offrirai de reprendre les leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry et d'y inclure Hermione et Drago. Drago, naturellement, offrira de devenir un espion pour la lumière comme moi, en ayant été forcé de prendre la marque par toi Lucius. Nous devrons également implanter quelques faux souvenirs que Dumbledore pourrait 'voir'. Il n'est pas très bon en Legillimencie et ne pourra pas creuser très loin. » Cette dernière phrase ressemblait presque à une pensée après-coup.

Harry ouvrit de nouveau à moitié les yeux pour voir Tom qui semblait impressionné et heureux tandis que Severus souriait d'un air affecté.

« Brillant, mon ami. Brillant, » dit Tom.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

La suite, avec les plans de retour à Poudlard pour nos trois étudiants !

A plus

Bye


	9. Retour

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retour**

* * *

Le retour à Poudlard se passa plutôt bien. Dans l'ensemble, Harry était assez déçu que Dumbledore ait cru à leur histoire ; quelques larmes réalistes de la part de Hermione avaient convaincu le Directeur d'accepter la 'réticente' suggestion de Rogue de leur fournir des appartements dans les cachots. Bien sûr, un Harry pâlichon s'accrochant à la main de l'homme irascible avait semblé secouer un peu le Directeur.

Drago semblait encore sous le choc durant tout le temps de l'interrogatoire. Quand des questions vinrent au sujet du garçon, Rogue indiqua que Drago avait essayé de libérer Harry et Hermione et avait été emprisonné également.

Les Gryffondors embellissaient librement leur temps passé dans les cachots du Lord Noir. Ils racontèrent les périodes interminables dans l'obscurité totale suivies de périodes de lumière aveuglante. Les intervalles variaient et ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien de temps ils avaient été détenus jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le leur dise. Ils racontèrent le bruit constant – des chocs métalliques, des cris et d'autres sons qui les empêchaient de dormir. Et puis le calme jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux commence à somnoler ce qui déclenchaient de nouveau les bruits assourdissants.

Rogue rapporta qu'il était seulement parvenu à les sauver en attendant que le Lord Noir et une majorité des Mangemorts partent assister à une réunion avec le Conseil des vampires à Paris. Cependant, cette action l'avait dévoilé comme un défenseur de la Lumière et il n'était plus capable de les espionner plus longtemps.

Harry avait été heureux de voir les yeux du vieil homme perdre leur pétillement. Il y avait du avoir pour ça le traumatisme évident du Sauveur du Monde Magique et la perte de son espion le plus estimé, mais c'était arrivé. Ils furent excusés d'assister au repas du soir et à leur classe pendant une semaine, bien que Dumbledore les ait encouragés à prendre autant de leurs repas que possible dans la Grande Salle – pour les 're-socialiser', comme il le disait.

Après avoir été examinés par Madame Pomfresh, qui les laissa partir avec un regard déconcerté, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour voir leurs nouveaux appartements.

Les Elfes de Maison avaient eu carte blanche pour leurs nouvelles chambres, mais au vu du résultat, les petites créatures clairvoyantes s'étaient amusées tout en gardant la récente épreuve des étudiants à l'esprit. Les chambres étaient pratiquement identiques, bien que visiblement très confortables avec seulement des arrangements de couleur différent pour les identifier. Celle de Drago était sans surprise dans des nuances de vert tandis que celle d'Hermione était d'un blanc et rose fluo intéressant. La chambre de Harry cependant, fit hausser un sourcil d'interrogation à Rogue – elle était complètement faite de noir – des murs, au linge de lit, au bois du lit et à l'armoire.

Harry haussa juste les épaules et sourit.

Leurs chambres n'avaient aucun accès du couloir, le seul chemin était de traverser le salon de Severus, qui avait été considérablement agrandi. La pièce plus grande maintenant leur permettrait à tous un peu d'intimité tout en restant proche de leur 'sauveur', ou ils pourraient se rassembler sur les accueillants canapés près du feu.

Ils décidèrent de renoncer au festin que Dumbledore avait suggéré ; ils ne voulaient pas sembler trop énergiques après tout.

Tandis que Drago et Hermione se blottissaient sur le canapé, Rogue mena Harry à sa propre chambre à coucher à prédominance grise qui possédait le seul raccordement au réseau de cheminette de l'école outre celle du Directeur.

« Portez ceci à tous moments, » indiqua le Maître des potions, en remettant au Gryffondor un simple anneau argenté, « il se réchauffera brusquement si vous devez revenir ici. Ne traînez pas si je vous appelle. »

« Oui Monsieur, » dit Harry avec un sourire, « Merci, Monsieur. »

L'homme pâle sourit réellement en retour.

« Vous vous rappelez les mots de passe, n'est-ce pas ? » Au signe d'assentiment de Harry, Rogue lui remit de la poudre de cheminette. « Abstenez-vous s'il vous plaît de chuter hors de la cheminée et de casser des choses avec cet objet dur comme un rocher que vous appelez tête. »

Avec un rire étouffé et un flash des flammes, Harry partit.

* * *

Quand il trébucha hors de la cheminée, comme à son habitude, Harry fut heureux de se trouver attraper par Tom. Le Sorcier plus grand l'aida à rétablir son équilibre avant de se reculer et d'examiner le Gryffondor de manière approfondie.

Harry sourit, « Je vais bien, Tom. »

« Je voulais juste être sûr, Amour. »

En se retournant, Tom prit sa main et le mena hors de la Salle des Voyages.

« Où est Lucius ? » demanda Harry.

« Il nous attend – nu – dans notre chambre surchauffée afin que tu puisses tout nous dire sur ton retour triomphant à Poudlard. »

L'adolescence haussa un sourcil d'une manière très Malefoyenne.

« Nu ? Pourquoi nu ? »

« Parce que je sens le besoin pour chacun, de nous habituer au fait d'être complètement nu en présence des trois autres. »

Harry rit tandis qu'ils entraient dans la pièce soigneusement choisie, seulement pour s'arrêter quand il vit que Tom lui avait dit la vérité. Lucius était allongé sur le ventre, sa tête, dirigée vers le bas du lit, était soutenue avec une main tandis que l'autre tenait une fraise ; ses pieds étaient entortillés ensemble vers le haut – et il était complètement nu.

Tom lui lança un regard contrarié, « Quoi ? Est-ce que tu pensais que je plaisantais ? A poil ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry traversa en courant le Château de Rogue à moitié habillé. Il se jeta pratiquement dans la cheminée, ce qui signifia quand arrivant à Poudlard, la cheminée l'éjecta littéralement, envoyant l'adolescent dans une table basse plutôt solide.

Severus apparut immédiatement près de lui, l'aida à se remettre sur pied et l'épousseta.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda Drago. Devant la note de souci dans la voix du blond, Harry lui répondit avec un sourire affecté.

« Oui Drago, merci. Je suis désolé d'être en retard Severus. »

« Alors que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Tom et Lucius voient en vous, jeune homme, je suis sûr que c'est eux qui vous ont retenu. Allez vous laver – nous sommes déjà en retard pour le petit-déjeuner et si nous devons nous faire remarquer, nous ferions mieux de le faire proprement. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Drago, Hermione, vous pouvez mettre des vêtements normaux. Il n'y a aucun besoin de robe si vous n'allez pas en classe. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la douche et se permit finalement d'inspecter la boîte enveloppée d'un papier cadeau sur le meuble de la salle de bain. La carte contenait seulement son prénom dans une élégante écriture manuscrite. En hésitant, il enleva le ruban et le couvercle et regarda fixement le papier qui cachait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais considérer comme acquis n'importe lequel des cadeaux qu'il avait reçu, mais pour quelque raison celui-ci lui semblait différent, plus… vrai peut-être. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Enfin il enleva le papier et trouva – un vêtement. Surpris et un peu confus, il commença à s'habiller. Il n'avait jamais eu des vêtements comme ceux-là, même après avoir remplacé les vieilleries des Dursleys. Un boxer noir qui moulait les fesses, suivi d'un jean noir et confortable et d'un col roulé près du corps noir également complété par des mocassins et une ceinture en cuir noir. Il trouva même des chaussettes noires dans la boîte.

En se regardant dans le miroir, Harry fut choqué par son aspect, il se sentait – bien ! En faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, il sortit de la salle de bain avec un nouveau sentiment de confiance. Il n'avait aucun doute que Lucius avait fait ceci pour lui, la qualité des vêtements et leur manque d'étiquettes le renseignait sur cela. Le fait que les vêtements lui soient tellement bien ajustés lui indiquait seulement que le blond lui avait juste soigneusement prêté attention.

Une fois dans le salon, il fut flatté de voir les yeux de Hermione et de Rogue s'élargir tandis que la mâchoire de Drago en tombait.

« Wouah ! » s'exclama Hermione.

La bouche de Drago se referma dans un claquement audible avant qu'il ne lui sourit et dise, « Il semble que les goûts de mon Père t'aillent bien, Potter. »

« En effet, » murmura Rogue.

Harry se trouva incapable de s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor les accueillirent avec des étreintes rapides pour Hermione et quelques tapotements dans le dos pour Harry. Tout ce qui fut dit fut, « Heureux de vous voir de retour les amis. »

Et ce fut tout.

Les Gryffondors n'insistèrent pas, ne les forcèrent pas, ni ne les interrogèrent ou les regardèrent fixement et ses compagnons allèrent même jusqu'à former une barrière protectrice autour du trio. Et c'était bien toujours un trio. Drago avait été adopté par la Maison des Lions après que le récit de sa 'tentative' pour sauver Harry et Hermione ait fait le tour de l'école.

Ils ne remirent même pas en cause les arrangements des nouveaux logements. Les commentaires méchants au sujet de Rogue s'étaient pratiquement arrêtés durant la nuit et l'homme irascible avait été élevé au statut de héros, à sa plus grande contrariété.

Les étudiants semblaient croire que l'évasion de Harry avait seulement réaffirmé qu'il déferait un jour le Lord Noir. Les adolescents étaient choqués de découvrir que leur capture, leur emprisonnement et leur délivrance avaient largement été rendus publics – avec précision même. Le Monde Sorcier se rendant à présent compte du danger auquel il était confronté, ne pouvait plus se cacher de cette vérité désagréable.

Les professeurs, cependant, les observaient tous les trois avec inquiétude. Rogue les avaient informé que les professeurs s'attendaient à ce qu'ils fassent une dépression, à ce qu'ils explosent d'une façon quelconque.

Et les jours passèrent, avec l'appui inconditionnel des étudiants et la surveillance silencieuse des professeurs.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

La dernière parole de Tom fait un bizarre mais je pense que c'est la traduction la plus convenable malgré tout.

A plus

PS : J'avais oublié de vous prévenir la semaine dernière que le chapitre ne serait mis en ligne que samedi, pas qu'il n'était pas prêt mais comme Internet n'est toujours pas installé chez moi (ça fait plus d'un mois que j'attends !), j'ai quelques inconvénients auxquels faire face. Bref, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.


	10. Dundundun

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Dundundun**

* * *

Bellatrix plissa les yeux devant le bâtiment pourtant quelconque. Quelque chose semblait… étrange, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre sa baguette magique sur ce que c'était.

« Deux minutes, » chuchota une voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

La presque totalité du cercle intime était présent pour cette incursion, excepté le mignon petit Lucius et le traître trois fois maudit Rogue. Laissez-lui juste l'occasion de mettre la main sur cette chauve-souris graisseuse…

Ils commencèrent leur approche – lentement et silencieusement.

Les instructions du Lord Noir avaient été très spécifiques, pour une fois. En fait son comportement ces derniers temps avait été inhabituel. Il n'était désormais jamais au manoir et avait posé des questions des plus étranges… C'était presque comme s'il était de nouveau rationnel.

'Mais,' se dit-elle, « c'est ridicule, tu ne redeviens pas juste rationnel comme ça.'

Avec précaution, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans fenêtres par sa seule porte. Ce détail la rendit encore davantage nerveuse. Leur Lord leur avait assuré que le Sorcier vivant là était inoffensif, seuls les sortilèges sur le bâtiment étaient dangereux et tant qu'ils suivaient ses instructions ils ne craignaient rien.

Cependant, les légers bruits au fond du couloir obscur ne la rendaient pas très confiante.

'Lucius devrait être ici,' pensa-t-elle, en tournant six fois à droite, 'J'aimerai voir ce cul pédant de Malefoy ici avec le reste d'entre nous.'

Ce ne serait même pas la moitié de ce que cet arrogant snobinard blond méritait. Sa chère sœur 'bien-aimée' avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sofa de Bella après la fin brutale de son mariage il y avait presque quatre mois maintenant. Oh, Narcissa avait bien moins été dérangé de la perte de son cher mari que de son énorme….coffre fort. Franchement Bella était malade à mort d'entendre parler de lui.

Après avoir tourné environ dix fois vers la gauche et quinze fois vers la droite elle tomba à genoux, ayant trop la tête qui tourne pour rester droite. Elle entendit plusieurs des autres mangemorts faire la même chose mais au moins ils étaient arrivés au bout de cette ridicule manœuvre pour dévier la sécurité du bâtiment.

Maintenant ils pourraient réellement commencer à rechercher ce fichu livre qui devait normalement contenir un charme pour briser les barrières entourant la maison de cet idiot de Potter.

Si le sort n'y était pas…. Elle irait trouver quelqu'un et lui mettrait le feu. Peut-être même plusieurs personnes… avec des chatons…

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors que des voix crièrent « Accio baguettes magiques », tout autour d'eux. Surpris et aveuglé, les Mangemorts n'empêchèrent pas leur baguette de partir ; Bellatrix sentit que sa baguette magique de secours était aussi attirée par le charme.

Lorsque sa vision revint finalement, elle se retrouva… dans une salle remplie d'Aurors.

Le chef, ou du moins celui avec le peu de badges brillants sur sa robe rouge sourit d'un air affecté aux Mangemorts agenouillés, à moitié aveuglés, et revêtus d'une robe d'un masque de mort.

« Bien, bien, bien, » dit-il, en frottant ses mains ensemble, « Vous nous avez donné un beau spectacle ! Est-ce dans le protocole des grands et terribles Mangemorts, » – le petit hypocrite prenait réellement ses grands airs autour des Mangemorts – « pour donner à vos victimes un bon fou rire avant de les mutiler et de les torturer ? »

Bella grinça des dents.

« Est-ce dans le manuel de formation des 'méchants' ? »

Nott se jeta sur l'homme, en hurlant, seulement pour se recevoir un sort d'étourdissement.

« Bien, » indiqua le 'chef', en ajustant sa robe, « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour être entrés dans un service non-autorisé du Ministère de la Magie et êtes soupçonnés d'être des Mangemorts, avec tout ce que cela entraîne. »

* * *

« Bien, bien, bien ! Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow – n'étiez-vous pas supposés être mort, Monsieur ? »

Bella ouvrit ses yeux maudissant les bureaucrates et leur vocabulaire apparemment limité. Au fond de son estomac brûlait la réalisation qu'ils avaient été trahis et chaque mot de la bouche de cet imbécile devant eux consolidait seulement l'identité de leur traître dans son esprit.

Voldemort.

Leur Seigneur et Maître les avaient envoyés à un bâtiment contrôlé par le Ministère et utilisé pour la formation avancée des Aurors afin qu'ils soient attrapés. C'était la seule chose qui semblait raisonnable. Il ne s'intéressait plus à eux, mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi le _Ministre_ Fudge était seul dans la pièce avec eux en ce moment parlant de leurs crimes et de leur prochain procès. Et où étaient-ils de toute façon ? Dans une salle d'interrogatoire ?

Pendant que le macaque de Fudge continuait à papoter, de plus en plus de pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre au bon endroit. Tout était de la faute de cet idiot de Potter – c'était la raison pour laquelle le Lord Noir avait posé toutes ces étranges questions ; c'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne savaient pas que le garçon avait été capturé jusqu'à après sa délivrance.

Elle pensait qu'il avait abandonné l'idée folle qu'il avait inventé quand le garçon était né, l'idée qu'il pourrait élever l'héritier de Gryffondor comme étant son propre héritier si ce n'est fils ou futur amant. Après tout, il avait essayé de tuer le garçon – mais peut-être qu'en voyant que Potter avait bien grandi, cela avait rétabli cette pensée. Essayait-il de séduire le garçon ? Évidemment Potter avait du donné une certaine démonstration de sa fidélité pour que le Lord Noir sacrifie ses meilleures hommes… peut-être que Voldemort avait marqué le garçon…

Elle souhaitait que Fudge se taise pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir ! Mentalement elle maudit l'homme jusqu'à ce que ses dernières pensées lui reviennent, des paroles de colère contre l'idole Harry Potter. Peut-être qu'il y avait une manière de récupérer cette situation. Elle n'était pas de Serpentard pour rien… et ils la considéraient folle après tout.

« Ministre, » murmura-t-elle, en interrompant le monologue suffisant de l'homme, « il est évident que le Lord Noir s'est moqué de nous et puisqu'il n'est plus capable de voir à quel point Pettigrow et moi pouvons être utiles, je suis sûr qu'un homme de votre… talent le peut. »

Une lueur rusée apparut dans les yeux marron du petit homme et Bellatrix en fut étonnée – quelque chose qui se produisait vraiment très fréquemment ces derniers temps.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous obtiendrez d'un tel arrangement ma chère, hmmm ? »

Après presque quatre heures d'insinuation astucieuse mélangées une négociation intensive, les deux anciens Mangemorts furent déplacés dans une gentille petite cellule proprette – une fois leur affaire conclue. Très bientôt, s'ils réalisaient toutes les conditions de leur Serment de Sorcier, ils auraient tout ce qu'ils désiraient le plus.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

En arrivant chez mes parents vendredi dernier, je me suis aperçue à ma plus grande horreur, qu'Internet était en rade. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite… Deux semaines sans Internet ! Arrgh…

A la prochaine

Bye


	11. Pâques

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Pâques**

* * *

Harry était assis sur un des nombreux rebords de fenêtre de la Bibliothèque du Château des Rogues, observant distraitement la neige fondre tandis que Draco et Hermione se caressaient sur le divan. C'était le premier jour des Vacances de Pâques et leurs 'partenaires séniors' avaient une réunion pour le moment, d'où l'observation de la neige.

Harry était agacé.

Ce n'était pas contre Hermione ou Draco, bien que leurs câlins toutes les quelques minutes _n'aidaient pas_. Non, il était agacé parce que depuis presque cinq mois que durait sa… relation… avec Tom et Lucius, il n'avait toujours pas eu de sexe. Oh, ils avaient pratiquement tout fait autrement mais pas l'acte réel de la pénétration, et Harry en avait assez.

Les deux Serpentards continuaient de dire qu'ils voulaient que Harry soit prêt. Bien. Comment pouvait-il être plus prêt que ça ? Oui, il comprenait les conséquences d'être avec Tom et Lucius, pas qu'ils aient beaucoup de choix en la matière de toute façon. Comme Draconiens, soit ils étaient ensemble et heureux, soit séparés et malheureux ; personnellement Harry en avait plus qu'assez d'être malheureux, merci beaucoup. Oui, il se rendait compte que si – quand – leur relation serait devenue publique, il serait très probablement banni de la Société Sorcière, expulsé même, et ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme si le Monde Sorcier avait déjà fait n'importe quoi pour lui de toute façon.

Il _était_ prêt !

Maintenant comment inciter ses compagnons à réaliser cela…

Brusquement le brun se leva et sortit de la salle, l'éclat diabolique dans ses yeux d'émeraude passant inaperçu par le couple autrement occupé sur le canapé.

Tom s'arrêta juste devant les portes de leur chambre, « Par Merlin… » Haleta-t-il, en inspirant profondément. Tournant sa tête, il vit Lucius faire la même chose et l'observa surpris tandis que les pupilles de l'homme de transformaient en pupilles fendues de reptile.

« Harry… » Siffla le blond.

Ensemble, ils ouvrirent violement les portes, seulement pour recevoir en plein visage les odeurs de sexe, de sueur, et de Harry. Le Gryffondor était à genoux au centre de leur lit, nu et bandant. Il se donnait du plaisir lentement, et par la preuve brillante sur son ventre plat, il y arrivait avec grand succès.

Ils approchèrent du lit, Tom du côté gauche et Lucius de la droite. Le blond mit son genou sur le lit seulement pour trébucher en arrière quand la tête de Harry se tourna d'un coup sec vers lui et que le garçon gronda littéralement vers lui, d'un grondement féroce, avertissant le Serpentard de se reculer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? » demanda Tom doucement.

Harry relâcha son membre, abaissant ses mains sur le matelas et resta accroupi là. Lucius fit le tour de lit pour se tenir aux côtés de Tom tandis que les yeux verts et perçants brillaient en les regardant.

« Vous êtes le problème, » siffla Harry avec colère. « Vous n'êtes pas convenable pour être mon Drake, » dit-il à Tom, « ou vous pour être mon Wyvern. » Le deuxième titre visait clairement Lucius.

Le Gryffondor n'avait aucune idée d'où les mots venaient, ou même pourquoi il défiait les deux hommes, mais il se sentait dans son droit. C'était ce qui devait être fait.

« Si vous ne me réclamez pas comme votre Reine alors je ne suis plus à vous ! »

Tom grogna – un bruit véritablement animal, complètement inattendu venant d'une gorge humaine.

« Tu oses me défiez, Femelle, » Rugit-il.

« Oui, » gronda Harry en retour.

Avec un autre grognement, Tom se lança sur le garçon et essaya de l'immobiliser sur le lit, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à se laisser gagner aussi facilement. Il donna un coup de pied, touchant l'homme plus âgé dans l'estomac et roula sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter l'impact avec le corps de Tom. Se servant de ses genoux, Harry se retourna pour faire face à la prochaine attaque venant de son Mâle furieux, oubliant le blond derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre le dos de l'adolescent.

Il était attrapé mais cela ne signifiait pas que le combat était fini. Ils allaient devoir lui prouver qu'ils le voulaient, lui montrer qu'ils le _méritaient._ Il donna des coups de poings, de pieds, griffa, mordit et les insulta jusqu'à ce que les deux Serpentards l'aient immobilisé entre eux, Tom enfouit à l'intérieur de lui et leurs crocs enfoncés de chaque côté à la base de son cou. C'est seulement ensuite que Harry se soumit, se détendant contre le torse de Lucius tandis que le Lord Noir martelait en lui.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Harry est toujours un garçon, mais je pense que 'Reine' et 'Femelle' sont ici des mots d'une sorte de rituel. Et comme le Porteur d'Œuf est habituellement femelle, ils restent féminisés.

Sinon, et bien rien que de les imaginer, on a tout de suite plus chaud, je trouve.

A bientôt

Bye


	12. Evolution

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à malicia-evil, jchalou, An author alone in the dark, Asuka Tanku, stormtrooper2, adenoide, vény Rogue, Rubie blakie, Malefoy44, CutieSunshine, terra-fiction, neverland25, caro06, Aurelie Malefoy, Princesse Saeko.**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Evolution**

* * *

Lucius observa Harry pendant qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans un ballon près d'un des jardins en terrasse de la montagne dans lequel le Château des Rogues avait été taillé. Ils étaient assez haut et même si c'était presque l'été, il faisait encore frais et il était heureux de voir Harry habillé chaudement.

Le blond se tenait dans un couloir deux étages au-dessus du jardin et le regardait d'une grande fenêtre en arche. Il aurait préféré être plus près de son compagnon mais durant ces dernières deux semaines, Harry avait à peine toléré les deux Serpentards.

Cela faisait six semaines depuis que Harry avait contesté leur droit d'être ses compagnons. Le premier mois s'était passé dans un Nirvâna sexuel, interrompu seulement par les heures où Harry devait retourner à Poudlard.

Mais ensuite, les choses avaient changé ; Harry était devenu irritable et peu patient. Tandis que ces dispositions n'étaient pas nécessairement inhabituelles, le contact de ses compagnons ne calmait plus le garçon. En fait, leur seule présence semblait aggraver la situation. A présent, il consentait à peine à dormir dans la même chambre qu'eux, et encore moins à partager le même lit.

Les deux Serpentards avaient parlé avec Severus et ses compagnons quelques jours après le défi de Harry et ils avaient déterminé que le défi lui-même devait s'être imposé de leurs instincts draconiens et du manque d'union physique dans leur lien. Apparemment, Hermione avait incité une semblable, même si moins passionnée, confrontation seulement un mois après leur lien.

Mais ce nouveau comportement les laissait tous perplexes. Severus avait précisé que cela pouvait être quelque chose liée à leur seule union masculine, ou même quelque chose spécifique à Harry lui-même.

Ce qui rendait encore plus perplexe le blond en dehors du comportement de son Gryffondor était sa propre réaction à lui – ou plutôt son manque de réaction. Tom escaladait pratiquement les murs de frustration et de douleur, tandis que Lucius restait calme. Il sentait presque que ceci était normal pour une quelconque raison ; et même attendu.

Les vacances d'Eté commenceraient dans un peu plus d'une semaine et Harry retournerait chez les Dursleys. Une situation qui ne rendait personne heureux, mais qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas été possible d'empêcher. Severus avait essayé toutes les choses auxquelles il pouvait penser mais Dumbledore ne faiblissait pas dans sa croyance absurde que les barrières autour de Privet Drive étaient nécessaires pour protéger Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Les Serpentards avaient émis l'idée de recapturer Harry en détruisant le plus vite possible la maison des Dursleys, un destin mérité selon eux, mais Harry, dans son nouvel état d'agitation, avait éclaté dans la plus spectaculaire crise que Lucius n'ait jamais vu, suivi de deux jours de silence complet.

Et donc Harry resterait avec le Dursleys pendant un mois.

Le seul point d'interrogation était leur besoin d'être près l'un de l'autre. Actuellement, ce n'était pas un problème – l'état émotif de Harry semblait dépasser ce besoin, mais Lucius ne pouvait pas se défaire du sentiment que c'était une évolution provisoire.

« Où a-t-il obtenu cette chose ridicule ? » grogna Tom par-dessus l'épaule droite de Lucius.

« Hermione le lui a acheté. Un ballon de football, je crois qu'elle a appelé cela. »

Tom grogna et repartit.

Le blond soupira et continua sa surveillance. Il espérait juste que ses sentiments étaient exacts et que cette impasse finirait bientôt, autrement il finirait par étrangler ses deux compagnons ensemble.

* * *

Tom s'effondra dans sa chaise et regarda sans vraiment le voir son bureau encombré. Il était agité, irrité, blessé, et se sentait impuissant face à cette situation et toutes ces émotions ensemble le rendaient furieux. Le comportement de Harry conduisait lentement le Serpentard vers la folie – une nouvelle fois. Toutes ses tentatives pour parler au Gryffondor finissaient en combats de hurlements que seul Lucius arrivait à arrêter.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la carte posée sur son bureau – et maintenant ceci.

Le Lord Noir avait dû complètement reformuler ses plans pour prendre le pouvoir sur le Monde Sorcier quand Harry et Lucius étaient devenus _siens_, et il l'avait fait avec plaisir. De la façon dont les choses partaient avant sa 'renaissance', il aurait été mort dans quelques années et la population magique aurait été décimée.

Pour ses premiers pas sur ce nouveau chemin, il avait trié ses disciples et s'était débarrassé des instables, ceux qui ne seraient pas favorables aux changements qu'il allait faire et plus important, ceux qui avaient développé la même obsession insensée que son ancien lui contre l'héritier des Potters. Tous les indésirables dans ses rangs avaient été placés pour tomber dans les mains d'Aurors afin d'être emprisonnés à Azkaban – devenant donc sans plus aucun risque pour eux – ou même exécutés.

Mais quelqu'un continuait toujours d'attaquer – en torturant des Moldus et des Sorciers et en lançant la Marque des Ténèbres.

Grâce à Severus, il savait que le petit Ordre de Dumbledore pensait que tout allait bien, attribuant ces attaques à l'œuvre habituelle de Vous-Savez-Qui et, du Daily Prophète, il avait appris que la liste complète des mangemorts qu'il avait laissé être capturés n'avait pas été indiquée au public.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. Ainsi où étaient exactement ses ex-disciples manquants et étaient-ils ceux qui suivaient les traces de sa folie ?

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais l'auteur les a découpé ainsi… Et puis, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, je ne pourrai pas traduire Whelp II et cette histoire en même temps ! : )

A plus

Bye


	13. Feu

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Toues vos réponses dans ce chapitre ! Un GRAND MERCI à An author alone in the dark, Aurelie Malefoy, stormtrooper2, jchalou, neverland25, Princesse Saeko, Rubie blakie, virg05, crystal d'avalon, Opalle, zaika, CutieSunshine, malfoy44. **_

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Feu**

* * *

Harry s'assit dans sa chambre chez les Dursleys et regarda fixement la maison de l'autre côté de la rue par une fente entre ses rideaux. Il en était à sa deuxième semaine de son exil de quatre semaines avec sa famille et tout ce qu'il voulait était de rentrer à la maison.

Ses compagnons lui manquaient et ses amis aussi. Il était embarrassé par son comportement et voulait une chance de se rattraper. Sa seule consolation était la maison de l'autre côté de la rue, la maison où ses compagnons dormaient chaque nuit. Leur présence, même aussi loin, trompait la peur au fond de lui qu'ils allaient le laisser pour toujours avec les Dursleys. Ils n'étaient pas là pour le moment, mais ils y seraient, dès que le soleil se coucherait.

Jusqu'ici l'été avait été tranquille. Les Dursleys l'avaient enfermé à clef dans sa chambre dès qu'ils étaient revenus de la gare. Il avait le droit à deux repas presque décents par jour à travers la chatière et une visite aux toilettes après chaque repas.

Parfois il lisait, mais la plupart du temps il regardait fixement la maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

Quelque chose chatouilla sa main et en baissant les yeux sur elle, il vit une araignée courir de long en large sur sa paume.

« Bonjour toi. »

La petite araignée s'arrêta et le salua.

Harry sourit. Les araignées n'étaient jamais parties de la sécurité du placard avant, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, et cela réchauffait quelque chose en lui que la petite créature ai fait un tel effort.

En observant l'araignée, il nota qu'elle continuait de lui faire signe, presque comme si elle montrait quelque chose.

En suivant la direction de la petite patte, il vit cinq araignées supplémentaires, chacune tapant le verre de la fenêtre. La pensée inquiétante qu'elles semblaient presque _frénétiques_ se glissa dans son esprit, mais il la repoussa de côté.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Je veux vraiment partir moi-aussi ! » Il rit doucement mais les araignées continuèrent à taper au verre.

Déconcerté par leur conduite, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Deux des araignées sur le seuil de la fenêtre commencèrent à faire des allers-et-retours sur le rebord, entrant et sortant, tandis que les trois autres continuaient à s'agiter à l'extérieur. La petite araignée dans sa main continuait aussi à lui faire des signes.

Les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou se hérissèrent et une vague gelée de crainte balaya le bas de sa colonne avant que son monde ne se fonde dans le bruit, le blanc, le rouge, l'obscurité et la douleur.

* * *

Dumbledore apparut à l'extrémité de Privet Drive en réponse aux sortilèges d'alarme de son bureau pour seulement trébucher à cause du choc.

Des flammes et de la fumée montaient dans le ciel et des débris brûlants salissaient la rue. Craignant le pire, il courut jusqu'au numéro quatre ou plus précisément, ce qui restait du numéro quatre. La maison avait explosée – le trou des fondations était la seule chose indiquant qu'une maison s'était par le passé tenue là – et il était à peine discernable à travers la fumée, les flammes et les débris.

« Harry… » Chuchota-t-il.

Il pouvait entendre au loin les sirènes des autorités Moldues – il devait retrouver le garçon ! Sortant sa baguette magique il lança rapidement un charme de Localisation. Il dut le faire plusieurs fois tandis qu'il se déplaçait à travers les décombres mais il le trouva finalement ; trouva ce que sa baguette magique indiquait comme étant Harry Potter.

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux, il recueillit le corps carbonisé dans ses bras et disparut.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh resta bouche bée en les voyant devant elle, n'ayant jamais vu une telle chose.

« Poppy, » appela Dumbledore et sa bouche se referma d'elle-même.

« Contactez Bruce Meriwether à Ste-Mangouste maintenant ! Dites-lui que nous avons une victime grave de brûlure qui ne peut pas être déplacée. » Transplaner avec le garçon avait été assez mauvais mais vouloir le déplacer par Cheminette était hors de question.

« Mais Poppy… »

« Maintenant Albus ! » Son ton n'admettait aucun refus et le Directeur courut pratiquement à la cheminée de l'infirmerie.

Elle chercha le pouls du garçon au niveau de son cou et le trouva – bien qu'irrégulier – en train de battre, fait qui était un miracle réalisa-t-elle, une fois qu'elle prit conscience du reste du corps.

Il ne restait pratiquement que les os en dessous de la taille du garçon, la chair d'origine étant complètement partie avec seulement les masses plus épaisses de muscles encore attachées. La chair qui restait au-dessus de la taille était noircie, craquelée et saignantes – tous ses cheveux avaient été consumés. Les vêtements qu'il avait portés et qui n'avaient pas brûlés, s'étaient fondus à sa peau.

Meriwether arriva finalement par Cheminette suivi par trois infirmières portant des coffres en bois de fournitures. Il posait déjà des questions à Dumbledore pendant qu'il s'approchait rapidement du lit.

« Ce n'est apparemment pas une brûlure magique, » demanda-t-il pendant que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de garçon.

« Je ne pourrais pas le dire, les alarmes ne donnent aucune indication de ce genre. Il y avait une étrange odeur dans l'air mais je n'ai pas pu l'identifier. »

Le Medicomage haussa un sourcil, se penchant vers le lit pour renifler le garçon pendant que les infirmières commençaient à sortir rapidement des objets des coffres.

« Gaz, » murmura-t-il. « Poppy, Sortilège de Stase, s'il vous plait. » Il donna d'autres instructions à ses assistantes quand Rogue débarqua dans la salle.

Poppy ne remarqua pas la discussion emportée entre le Directeur et lui pendant qu'elle jetait vivement le sortilège de Stase encore… et encore.

« Cela ne fonctionne pas ! » gémit-elle.

En grognant, le Sorcier lança lui-même le sort, deux fois, avant de crier plus d'ordres et de jeter un sort de diagnostique.

« Merlin ! Nous avons un battement de cœur fœtal en détresse ! Bon sang, nous les perdons ! Poppy, enlevez l'objet dans sa main, c'est peut-être ce qui perturbe le Sortilège de Stase, » ordonna-t-il, en jetant rapidement des sorts tandis que les trois infirmières versaient des potions et des onguents sur le garçon.

Aveuglément, elle prit le poing serré de Harry dans ses propres mains, se demandant, un peu apathique, à qui Severus parlait à travers le feu. L'objet ressemblait à une boule de cristal de la taille d'un vif, et quelque chose _bougeait_ à l'intérieur. Elle la tira avec force, mais les muscles crispés du garçon l'empêchaient de la libérer.

Un hurlement vint de la cheminée et elle laissa retomber la main du garçon, en se redressant.

Lucius Malefoy et un autre homme sortirent de la cheminée en courant. Elle se trouva elle-même écartée du garçon allongé sur le lit par une pulsion invisible de magie.

* * *

Dumbledore observa avec stupéfaction la scène tandis qu'un Tom Jedusor rajeuni et Lucius Malefoy prenaient place de chaque côté du lit de Harry. Il leva finalement sa baguette et s'avança, mais fut arrêté par une main sur son bras tenant sa baguette et un _grognement_ du Professeur de Potions.

Jedusor plaça ses mains sur le torse et le ventre de Harry et ferma les yeux. Lucius enleva facilement la boule coincée dans la main du Gryffondor.

« Il a besoin de vous maintenant, » dit-il avant de laisser tomber la boule sur le front du garçon où elle éclata, comme une bulle de savon et quelque chose de minuscule en dégringola.

Le blond imita la position de Tom et la salle devint blanche.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Un petit… Dragoniot ?? Me demande comment on appelle les bébés des dragoniens… ; )

A plus

Biz


	14. Explications

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à tous !  
**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Explications**

* * *

Une semaine après l'explosion, Harry était encore sans connaissance. Il était également aussi rose et chauve qu'un lapin nouveau-né – mais il était miraculeusement entier.

Tom remerciait quotidiennement Merlin qu'ils soient arrivés à temps. Ils restaient seulement la nuit dans la maison Moldue en face du numéro quatre Privet Drive et venaient juste, sur un coup de tête, d'y arriver plus tôt ce jour-là pour ne trouver seulement qu'une horrible dévastation…

Il entendit la porte menant à la chambre de Severus s'ouvrir et il soupira pendant qu'il finissait le second des trois massages journaliers de Harry. Dumbledore ne leur avait pas permis de quitter l'école avec leur compagnon et donc Lucius et lui étaient restés. Ils étaient parvenus à éviter le vieil homme en se cachant dans les appartements du maître des Potions mais apparemment leur chance s'était épuisée.

Couvrant de nouveau son compagnon de l'épaisse couette, il laissa un doux baiser sur le front marqué du plus jeune homme et partit affronter le lion dans son repaire.

* * *

Severus observa Tom et Dumbledore se fixer l'un l'autre dans des fauteuils placés face à face dans son salon et dut étouffer un gémissement d'ennui. Il n'y avait aucun signe révélateur pour savoir combien de temps cela prendrait pour que l'un des deux cède et commence réellement cette conversation…

Drago et Hermione étaient assis près de lui sur le canapé et Lucius était installé de l'autre côté de son fils. Severus était presque sûr que Lucius somnolait les yeux ouverts tandis que Drago observait les deux chefs ennemis avec amusement.

Lentement, le temps avançait, tic tac… tic tac…

« Oh par Pitié. » éclata soudainement Hermione, en effrayant les Sorciers. « La nuit où Harry et moi avons été enlevés, Mr le Directeur, le sort _Radix Acclaro_ a réveillé les gènes Dragoniens qui dormaient en nous six. Par un intéressant tour du Destin, Drago et Severus sont mes compagnons, juste comme Tom et Lucius sont ceux de Harry. En activant les gènes, Tom a été régénéré, de corps et d'âme, heureusement, et il protège soigneusement Harry. Ils le font tous les deux en fait. Nous sommes satisfaits de nos nouveaux instincts et nous apprécierions considérablement, Monsieur, si vous restiez en dehors de ça ! »

Lucius et Tom semblaient étonnés tandis que Dumbledore était absolument confus et que Drago riait intérieurement ; Miss-Les-Règles-Sont-Ma-Vie-Granger venait juste d'indiquer à son Directeur d'aller voir ailleurs !

Rogue sourit.

Le sourire se fana douloureusement, cependant, quand l'expression confuse du Directeur devint froide et se fixa sur lui.

« J'assume alors Severus que vous avez encouragé ces rapports en amenant les étudiants dans vos appartements ? »

Rogue inclina la tête avec précaution.

« Et maintenant Harry est enceint, » indiqua Albus catégoriquement. « Est-ce que vous savez lequel de vous l'a mis enceint ? »

Severus grogna et il entendit Lucius lui faire écho tandis que Tom observait Dumbledore avec un sourcil levé.

« Vous avez le droit d'être fâché Albus, mais ne laissez pas cette colère vous rendre imprudent. Vous devriez tenir votre langue quand vous parlez de notre compagnon et de notre enfant, » La voix du Lord Noir était coupante.

Le maître des Potions observa le vieil homme fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde respiration. « Je m'excuse Tom. Je suis juste si… ceci n'aurait pas du… » Les paroles hésitantes d'Albus cessèrent et il resta silencieux.

« N'aurait pas du se produire ? » demanda Tom. « Je suppose que vous vous référez à la prophétie. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« La prophétie a été accomplie naturellement. Vraiment Albus, vous entre tous, vous devriez savoir que les prophéties ne tombent jamais comme on les attend. Je peux avoir oublié cela dans ma folie, mais quelle est votre excuse, hmmmm ? »

Le Directeur devenait de plus en plus abasourdi.

« 'Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit'… Je crois que c'est ainsi qu'elle se termine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un autre hochement de tête.

« Honte à vous, Albus, je me serais attendu à ce que vous interprétiez une telle fin de plusieurs façons différentes que vous planifiez en conséquence mais vous avez seulement vu ce que vous avez voulu voir. Harry et moi étions à peine 'en survie' dans le sens que sa santé mentale ne tenait seulement que par un fil dans la maison de ces moldus abusifs dans laquelle _vous _l'aviez placé et je vivais dans un océan de folie en anéantissement tout autour de moi. En jetant ce sortilège, vous nous avez unis ensemble et maintenant nous pouvons vraiment commencer à Vivre. Je suis de nouveau sain d'esprit et en bonne santé, alors que Harry a gagné l'amour et la famille dont il avait envie depuis très longtemps. Nous sommes heureux et contents… et Vivants. »

« Mais… mais le 'l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre' ? »

« Avez-vous remarqué que cette ligne vient avant la partie sur la vie ? Plutôt révélateur, non ? Je crois que 'l'autre' faisait réellement allusion à une autre personne. Vous, en fait. Vous avez efficacement tué Lord Voldemort quand vous avez jeté le charme _Radix Acclaro_. Évidemment, il pourrait aussi faire allusion à la mort de Harry dans l'infirmerie – et il _est _mort, même si ce n'est que pendant un instant. Cette ligne de la prophétie pourrait se rapporter à lui mourant tandis que mes mains étaient sur lui, ou si des Mangemorts traitres étaient impliqués, la ligne pourrait se rapporter à eux comme représentants de ma main. »

Dumbledore semblait sceptique.

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, vieil homme, mais la prophétie a été accomplie. J'ai été voir trois autres Voyants et ils m'ont tous dit la même chose. »

« Et quoi donc ? » demanda faiblement Dumbledore.

« Ils ont pu voir d'anciennes lignes me liant à une prophétie mais son influence a cessée. Elle a été accomplie ou annulée mais tous ont la sensation qu'elle a été accomplie. »

Le silence remplit la salle pendant que Dumbledore absorbait les mots du Serpentard.

« Est-ce que nous savons ce qui s'est produit chez les Dursleys ? » demanda Lucius.

Dumbledore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se dégagea la gorge, « Les autorités Moldues ont conclu à un accident. Apparemment un gaz explosif est utilisé pour chauffer beaucoup de maisons Moldues et une fuite de ce gaz a causé l'explosion. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Et les Dursleys ? » Le ton de Lucius était ennuyé.

« Morts. » répondit tristement Dumbledore.

« Bon débarras, » murmura Hermione, semblant toujours distraite.

Tom sourit d'un air narquois devant le regard choqué du Directeur, « Je suis d'accord, cela m'a évité l'ennui de les tuer, bien que j'aurai préféré quelque chose de plus lent. »

Le visage de Dumbledore se crispa et la lueur de colère dans ses yeux revint, « Comment pouvez-vous être assis là et feindre de vous inquiéter pour Harry à un moment, et parler de ses défunts parents d'une telle façon la seconde d'après ? »

Tom l'interrompit avant que le vieil homme ne puisse aller plus loin, « Est-ce que vous voulez me dire Albus que vous êtes tellement obstinément aveugle que vous n'avez même pas su ce que ces _personnes_ ont fait à Harry ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas sans aucune mauvaise foi, » coupa Hermione, « dire que vous n'avez jamais noté à quel point il était mince au début de chaque rentrée, ou qu'il n'avait même pas de vêtements potables. Sa lettre de Poudlard a été adressée à son placard sous les escaliers ! »

« Ce ne pouvait pas être si horrible, ils étaient son famille… » Protesta faiblement Dumbledore.

La jeune sorcière le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard. Elle soupira et Rogue prit sa petite main dans la sienne beaucoup plus grande. « Et nous serions juste aveugles si nous croyions que l'explosion était un accident, » dit-elle doucement.

« Expliquez-vous, » ordonna Lucius, en se redressant de sa position détendue.

« Les systèmes de gaz sont très sûrs de nos jours. Il y a de temps en temps des fuites mais elles sont habituellement détectées assez rapidement. Le gaz a une odeur, et la plupart des fuites se produisent en très faible quantité. Si la fuite n'est pas arrêtée par des valves qui se coupent automatiquement, alors généralement quelqu'un sent la fuite et appelle une personne pour la réparer. Maintenant si c'était une fuite normale, cela aurait été très léger et aurait été découvert par les Dursleys parce que leurs machines pour le linge étaient dans le sous-sol et d'après ce que Harry a dit, elles étaient utilisées presque tous les jours. Il n'y a aucune possibilité pour que la quantité de gaz nécessaire pour causer une explosion de cette grandeur, se soit juste libérée sans que personne ne le découvre… En fait… Pour être parfaitement honnête, c'est possible mais c'est fortement improbable. »

« Et en plus, » Siffla Drago, « Quand est-ce que quelque chose avec Harry a été aussi simple qu'un accident ? »

Tom se frotta les yeux d'une main, « Je crains alors que certains des Mangemorts que j'ai donné au Ministère se soient échappés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils n'étaient pas des plus stables mentalement, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils essayent toujours de tuer Harry même après que je les ai trahis. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Pourquoi avez-vous trahi vos fidèles serviteurs ; vos forces sont moins grandes ainsi. » Glissa doucement Dumbledore.

« Mes méthodes ont changé même si mes buts sont restés les mêmes. Ceux que j'ai abandonnés étaient incapables d'accepter Harry comme mon compagnon et ils n'étaient donc plus utiles… et vous feriez bien de ne pas faire de telles hypothèses hasardeuses. »

« Peut-être croient-ils que vous les punissiez pour certains de leurs échecs, » réfléchit Lucius, « peut-être qu'ils en ont seulement après lui pour essayer de regagner vos faveurs. »

« Que disent vos sources Dumbledore ? Ils croient sans aucun doute que je suis le commanditeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, « Je vais demander à l'Ordre de rechercher d'autres pistes. Peut-être que nous regardions simplement les choses de la mauvaise façon. »

Il y eut un petit 'pop' et une petite araignée argentée se posa sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de Tom. Severus observa le brun permettre à la créature de s'agiter sur sa main et après quelques minutes, Tom se leva.

« Viens Lucius, notre compagnon est en train de se réveiller. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Joyeux Noël à tous et à la prochaine

Bye


	15. Réveil

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à An author alone in the dark, **__**stormtrooper2, malicia-evil, Gwladys Evans, zaika, CutieSunshine, virg05, malfoy44, Princesse Saeko, crystal d'avalon , Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, Asuka Tanku, Sesyl, Rubie blakie**_**_. _**

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Réveil**

* * *

Une voix tendre l'appelait des profondeurs de la mer d'obscurité dans laquelle il flottait. Lentement elle le tira vers elle. Il ne la combattit pas. Elle semblait familière, presque comme si c'était le reflet de son miroir qui l'appelait – bien que ça ne semble pas vraiment sensé, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir…

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux et dut les cligner plusieurs fois pour réussir à voir de façon plus nette la pièce faiblement allumée. Une main blanche comme la neige vient dans son champ de vision et lui caressa doucement le visage.

« Harry ? »

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sortit.

« Chut, Mon Cœur. » La voix de Lucius entoura son esprit comme une chaleureuse flanelle, « Tu as été sévèrement blessé, ne te force pas à parler. »

Harry essaya de tourner sa tête, voulant voir les visages de ses compagnons, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il essaya de déplacer ses mains et rien, puis ses pieds et encore rien.

Un petit cri paniqué lui échappa finalement et Lucius entra dans son champ de vision, l'inquiétude marquant son visage.

« Chut, Mon Amour. Tout va bien. La paralysie est seulement provisoire. Maintenant que tu es réveillé elle devrait passer en quelques jours. »

Le Gryffondor essaya de cligner des yeux pour éloigner ses larmes mais elles s'échappèrent de toute façon, glissant lentement en bas de ses joues.

« Oh, Harry. » La voix de Tom était si triste. Le lit s'affaissa sur sa droite et son Drake s'assit près de lui, leurs hanches se touchant. Tom prit alors la main molle de Harry dans les siennes et la souleva jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'homme plus jeune ferma les yeux de soulagement – il pouvait sentir la légère pression, la peau douce de la bouche de son compagnon. « Fais nous confiance Mon Cœur, et détends-toi. Nous prenons soin de toi et toi, tu prends soin de notre bébé. »

Lucius s'était installé sur le lit, imitant la position de Tom, et avait pris son autre main avant que la signification de ces mots n'arrive jusqu'à son esprit.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

Ses compagnons rirent discrètement.

« Harry Potter – je pense que vous continuerez à nous surprendre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, » taquina Tom.

Incapable de répondre de n'importe quelle autre manière, Harry lui tira la langue.

Tom plongea vers lui et suça l'offensant appendice avec ses lèvres. Le baiser ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant. Harry pouvait sentir la douleur et la crainte de son compagnon… Et son soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas participer au baiser de la manière qu'il le voulait, donc il dut compter sur ses lèvres et sa langue pour rassurer l'homme plus âgé – même s'il n'était sûr de rien lui-même.

Il haleta, silencieusement, quand il sentit Lucius se joindre à la bataille. Le blond était allé goûter le cou de Harry – le cou hautement sensible de Harry ; en le léchant, suçant, et mordant.

Les yeux de Harry roulèrent dans leur orbite comme Tom libérait sa bouche, le laissant haleter pour réussir à respirer, et il commença à lécher et grignoter son chemin sur le corps du plus jeune, éloignant les lourdes couvertures comme il descendait dans ses découvertes.

Merlin, il les voulait tant, et il ne pouvait pas le leur dire…

« Nous pouvons le sentir Harry, » chuchota Lucius dans son oreille, « Sentir ce que tu as besoin. » Les dents tirèrent sur son lobe d'oreille, « Et ce que notre compagnon a besoin, nous devons le lui fournir. »

* * *

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, ses compagnons étaient complètement habillés et étaient assis dans des chaises près de son lit, parlant tranquillement. Il essaya de tourner sa tête, mais là-encore rien ne se produisit, bien qu'un son rauque de dégoût parvienne à sortir de sa gorge attirant l'attention des deux Serpentards.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Mon Cœur, » ronronna Lucius, « Tu es resté endormi pendant presque vingt-quatre heures cette fois. » Le blond se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, en faisant glisser sa main sur le front et les joues de Harry. « Je commençais à penser que nous avions fini ce que l'explosion avait commencé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Tom fit le tour du lit et s'assit comme cette nuit sur la gauche de Harry tandis que Lucius s'asseyait à sa droite.

« Peux-tu dire mon nom, Mon Cœur ? » demanda Lucius.

Cela prit quelques essais mais il parvint finalement à chuchoter le nom du blond.

« Bien Harry, » le félicita Tom.

Harry roula des yeux.

Lucius rit tout bas, « Est-ce que tu peux te rappeler ce qu'il s'est produit chez les Dursleys ? »

« Les araignées… ont essayé de m'avertir au sujet de quelque chose. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non »

« Il y a eu une explosion Harry, » expliqua Tom, « les autorités ont dit que c'était à cause d'une fuite de gaz. »

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent.

« Les D-Dursleys ? »

Les Serpentards prirent chacun une de ses mains dans les leurs.

« Ils sont morts, » dit doucement Lucius.

Harry ferma les yeux et lutta pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Était-ce vraiment un accident ? » murmura-t-il, en hoquetant.

La voix inquiète de Tom lui répondit, « Nous ne le croyons pas. »

Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry ouvrit les yeux, « Qui pourrait avoir fait ça ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai envoyé plusieurs Mangemorts dans les mains du Ministère, mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que certains d'entre eux n'ont jamais eu leurs noms publiés dans le Daily Prophet. Je n'ai rien pensé de tout cela sur le moment, croyant que Fudge les interrogeait… mais maintenant il est probable qu'ils se soient échappés – qu'ils étaient ceux qui ont causé l'explosion. »

« Qui ? »

Tom ne répondit pas.

« Qui ! » exigea Harry.

« Bellatrix… et Queudver, » admit finalement le brun.

* * *

Tom fut choqué quand les yeux de Harry se fendirent, comme des serpents, juste comme ceux de Lucius l'avaient fait il y a quelques mois. Une douleur aigue dans le dos de sa main le fit crier. Baissant les yeux, il trouva les mains de son jeune compagnon transformées en épaisses griffes et ses mains en train de saigner.

Immédiatement son cri sembla calmer la colère de Harry, mais le regard d'horreur sur le visage de son compagnon quand il vit le sang n'était pas exactement un progrès.

« Chuut Harry, c'était un accident, » le calma-t-il.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux verts émeraude de l'adolescent, « Je t'ai blessé. »

Lucius prit sa baguette magique et guérit les deux mains du Serpentard avant de convoquer un tissu humide pour les nettoyer. Une fois que le sang fut parti, Tom s'allongea et entoura le plus jeune de ses bras, Lucius faisant rapidement la même chose.

« C'est rien, Mon Cœur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire cela. »

« Mais je l'ai fait. »

« Des choses se produisent Harry, » chuchota Lucius, « Des choses que personne ne peut prévoir et que personne ne peut empêcher. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais ses larmes continuèrent à couler.

« Si tu dois te blâmer pour une si petite chose, tu dois mettre la mort des Dursleys sur le compte de Tom pour ne pas avoir vérifié que Bella et Peter avaient eu leur compte, » indiqua durement Lucius.

Harry fit un bruit étranglé et Tom ne put empêcher son propre grognement.

« Et je dois être puni pour t'avoir laissé être blessé, pour t'avoir permis d'aller dans cette trois fois damnée maison et aussi pour avoir laissé Dumbledore te renvoyer là-bas, à plusieurs reprises, » continua Lucius.

« Noon, » gémit Harry.

Le blond se releva jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque nez à nez avec son compagnon.

« Tu blâmes Tom ? »

« Non. » La voix de Harry était faible.

« Tu me blâmes ? »

« Non »

Toujours aussi doucement le blond plaça un baiser sur le front angoissé de l'adolescent, « Mon Amour, si tu ne peux pas blâmer des hommes comme Tom et moi-même de telles grandes transgressions, alors tu ne peux certainement pas te blâmer toi-même ; pas pour ces petites éraflures et pas pour la mort de ceux qui t'ont gâché la vie jusqu'ici. Tu n'as été ni négligent ni malveillant par la pensée ou par l'acte. »

Le lit s'affaissa et Tom fut choqué de se rendre compte que c'était le corps de Harry qui en était à l'origine, en se détendant de nouveau dans le lit. Le garçon renifla doucement.

« Dors, Mon Amour. Rien ne peut nous blesser ici, » chuchota Lucius.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, » marmonna Harry.

« Bientôt, Chéri. Bientôt. »

* * *

Harry avait dormi pendant deux jours complets et Lucius avait finalement du 'éjecter' le Lord Noir de leurs appartements provisoires le matin du troisième jour – physiquement parlant.

Le blond comprenait la frustration de son Drake. Pomfresh et le spécialiste de Ste-Mangouste avaient examiné Harry et tous deux avaient dit la même chose – c'était un miracle que le Gryffondor soit vivant et ils n'avaient aucune idée réelle du temps nécessaire pour son rétablissement. D'après le peu qu'ils avaient pu recueillir des diverses études en Potions et des documents de rapport, la régénération spontanée des muscle chez certaines créatures magiques indiquait que tout allait très bien. Les longues périodes de sommeil de Harry, ou les mini-hibernations, imitaient celles observées dans certaines des plus grandes espèces de Dragon quand ils étaient blessés.

Le Dr. Merriweather ne pouvait pas expliquer la paralysie mais il théorisa que c'était à prévoir vu la quantité de dommages dont Harry avait souffert. C'était un très bon signe qu'alors qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer, l'adolescent pouvait sentir, comme cela avait été prouvé par leurs activités la première nuit où Harry s'était réveillé.

Pomfresh était encore fâchée au sujet de cette petite information.

Et Tom… Lucius posa son verre de bourbon sur la petite table et contempla le visage sans poil de Harry. Le blond espérait seulement que Harry se réveillerait bientôt ou il allait devoir utiliser le _Petrificus Totalus_ sur son Drake. L'homme escaladait pratiquement les murs dans son inquiétude – peu disposé à croire les théories offertes par Pomfresh et Merriweather.

La tête de Harry se tourna, son visage plissé pendant qu'il décidait s'il devait se réveiller ou non.

Enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Lucius étouffa un rire soulagé quand une des mains de Harry se leva lentement et frotta son visage.

« Re-Bienvenu, Mon Bel Apollon, » murmura Lucius comme il s'asseyait sur le lit face au Gryffondor. Le blond avait juste pris un bol de soupe pour que Harry puisse manger quand Tom fit irruption dans la pièce.

Immédiatement le brun se jeta sur le lit et embrassa leur compagnon somnolent.

Lucius soupira et attendit… et attendit… puis finalement tira fortement sur les cheveux du Drake.

« Pardonnez-moi de cette interruption, Mon Lord, mais Harry doit manger et je suis sûr que le bébé apprécierait aussi quelque chose d'autre que des potions de nutrition. »

Le plus grand des deux Serpentards s'écarta, les joues rouges d'embarras.

« Bien sûr, Lucius. »

Le blond grogna simplement et commença soigneusement à amener, avec une cuillère, la soupe jusque dans la bouche d'un Harry ébahi.

« J'aimerai garder notre Porteur d'Oeuf éveillé pour plus d'une heure ou deux ce soir. Il n'y aura aucun bouleversement émotif et aucune acrobatie sexuelle. Tu m'entends Tom ? »

Tom donna un bas grondement en réponse et Lucius fixa son aîné jusqu'à ce que le brun capitule.

Après que Harry soit parvenu à avaler un peu plus de la moitié de la soupe et une autre potion de nutrition, Lucius se pencha vers lui et dit, « Maintenant je pense que nous devons parler des araignées, Mon Cœur. »

« Je pensais que tu n'avais dit aucun bouleversement émotif, » murmura Tom.

Lucius grogna, « Vous testez ma patience aujourd'hui, Mon Drake. »

* * *

Harry était fasciné d'observer le jeu entre les deux hommes. Il n'avait jamais vu avant Lucius être si combatif avec leur compagnon. Jusqu'ici, Tom avait été la personnalité dominante dans leur rapport et excepté la rébellion de Harry à Pâques et leur combat au sujet de son séjour chez les Dursleys, Harry et Lucius avaient suivi l'avis de Tom dans pratiquement tout. Les voir ainsi l'effrayait…

Dès qu'il réalisa sa crainte, il trouva ses deux compagnons en train de dissimuler leurs visages dans son cou. Il avait une marque permanente de morsure de chaque côté de sa gorge en souvenir de la nuit où ses compagnons l'avaient entièrement réclamé et maintenant ces cicatrices fortement sensibles semblaient aider à faire disparaître sa crainte quand ses Serpentards déposaient de doux baisers sur les marques.

« Ne crains rien, Mon Cœur, Lucius affirme simplement son autorité sur notre petite famille. Comme il est le Gardien du Nid, il est responsable de notre santé et de notre bonheur dans la maison, particulièrement le tien Mon Amour. L'explosion et le bébé ont… ont excité ses instincts ; nos deux instincts pour être honnête. »

« Si tu ne tiens pas ta langue Tom, je te montrerai _mon excitation_. »

Les deux hommes relevèrent leurs têtes de la gorge de Harry et grognèrent l'un contre l'autre. Soudainement Tom saisit les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de Lucius et entraîna l'homme dans un baiser desséchant.

Harry les observait, une nouvelle fois avec les yeux écarquillés, comme les deux hommes s'attaquaient à la bouche de l'autre, chacun luttant pour la commande du baiser jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le blond se soumette. Le baiser continua pendant quelques instants avant que Tom ne finisse par s'écarter.

« Je crois que tu surveilleras ma langue pour moi. »

« Oui, » murmura Lucius avant de cligner des yeux et de les ouvrir. Après quelques secondes, il se reprit et lança un regard furieux à son second compagnon.

Harry décida d'intervenir avant que cette très légère révolte ne se transforme en 'acrobatie sexuelle'.

« Des araignées ? »

Lucius secoua la tête et puis dégagea sa gorge. En s'asseyant, il lissa ses cheveux, « Des araignées. Oui. Tu as mentionné que les araignées chez le Dursleys avaient agi singulièrement à de plusieurs occasions. »

« Oui, elles jouaient avec moi quand j'étais plus jeune et avant que l'explosion… Je pense qu'elles ont essayé de m'avertir. »

« T'avertir ? Comment ? » Demanda Tom.

« Elles faisaient sans cesse des aller-retour sur le rebord de la fenêtre et bougeaient leurs pattes en montrant l'extérieur. L'une d'entre elles était dans ma main… »

« A quoi ressemblaient ses araignées ? »

Harry nota que Lucius regardait le mur au-dessus de la tête de lit mais le brun ne pouvait pas voir que ce qui avait capturé son attention.

« Juste des araignées normales de maison je suppose, petites et noires. »

Tom parla de nouveau après quelques secondes, « Tu as dit que l'une d'entre elles était dans ta main pendant l'explosion – est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Harry secoua sa tête, « Non. Je me rappelle que je voulais la protéger… »

« Tu savais que c'était une femelle ? »

« Oui, je semble toujours savoir ce genre de choses. »

Lucius se leva et récupéra quelque chose du mur. Le blond lui tendit ensuite la main. « Est-ce cette araignée qui a essayé de t'avertir ? »

Harry considéra la minuscule créature dans la main de son compagnon – c'était la bonne taille, peut-être la même taille que l'ongle de son pouce, et une femelle, mais elle n'était pas noire. La petite araignée était d'un brillant argenté –

« Bonjour, Maître Harry, » appela la petite voix semblable à de minuscules clochettes.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu m'as dit bonjour ? »

« Oui, Maître Harry, » répondit la petite voix.

« Es-tu la même araignée qui a essayé de m'avertir chez le Dursleys ? »

« J'ai essayé de vous dire au sujet du mauvais air, oui. Je suis désolée que mes frères et moi n'ayons pas été plus rapides- »

« Non ! Non. Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute – Attends. Est-ce que tu as vu des gens étranges dans le sous-sol avant le feu ? »

« Je ne connais pas ce sous-sol, ma famille a vécu dans le petit endroit du Maître. Nous allions déplacer notre famille au grand endroit du Maître mais le Maître était seulement là pendant la période d'accouplement. »

« Hum ouai… désolé pour ça… j'avais école. »

« Oh ! nous étions heureux pour le Maître. Nous avons espéré que le Maître n'était pas blessé dans le nouvel endroit. Nous avons espéré que le Maître trouverait un compagnon. » La petite voix devint malicieuse sur ce dernier mot faisant sourire Harry.

« J'en ai trouvé, deux en réalité, et j'aurai un bébé bientôt. »

L'araignée fit un petit saut dans la main de Lucius.

« Je suis très heureux pour vous, Maître. »

Harry approcha sa main et l'araignée s'avança dessus. En l'approchant doucement de lui, il demanda, « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Maître ? »

« Parce que le Maître nous a gardé en sécurité, faisant en sorte que le gros ne puisse pas nous voir et que les poisons qu'ils utilisaient ne puissent pas nous tuer. »

« J'ai fait ça ? »

« Oui, Maître. Et maintenant vous avez rendu Xyria encore plus forte ! »

« Xyria ? »

« Je suis Xyria, Maître, » gloussa-t-elle.

« Oh… hum… Donc comment es-tu devenue plus forte ? »

« Maintenant je peux vraiment parler avec le Maître et je suis devenue venimeuse, également ! »

« Est-ce bien ? »

« Oui, Maître. Maintenant mes enfants peuvent mieux se défendre, et le feront encore mieux à l'âge adulte pour rendre notre famille plus grande. »

Quelque chose dans ce que Xyria avait indiqué incita Harry à pencher la tête, « Tu as des enfants maintenant ? »

La petite araignée fit un geste de ses pattes de devant puis les écarta, « Oh oui, Maître ! Quand le Maître m'a sauvé du mauvais air j'attendais des jeunes. J'ai pondu mes œufs ici, où le Maître se reposait et ils ont éclos quand le Maître s'est réveillé la première fois ! »

Xyria fit une danse de bonheur dans sa main ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Où sont tes enfants maintenant ? »

Elle bougea sa patte avant.

En la suivant, il vit seulement Tom.

« Où est allé Lucius ? »

« Et bien… tu es entrain de parler Fourchelang… »

Harry réfléchit à cela pendant une minute puis gloussa.

« Vraiment ? »

Tom sourit en retour, « Oui, Harry. »

« Peux-tu la comprendre ? »

« Oui, bien que je doute qu'un non-Draconien le puisse. J'ai noté une augmentation de l'acuité de nos sens. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'une araignée parle le Fourchelang ? »

« A cause de toi, Harry. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, Mon Amour. Quand la maison des Dursleys a explosé, la pensée la plus forte dans ton esprit était de protéger l'araignée et ta magie a essayé de rendre cela possible. Puisque le désir était non dirigé, une bulle réelle de magie s'est formée autour d'elle et elle a, à son tour, absorbé beaucoup de ta magie. »

« Est-ce vraiment possible ? »

Tom rit tout bas, « Dans des circonstances normales, non. Mais tu n'as jamais été normal, Harry. »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

Le Serpentard rit franchement à cela. En faisant attention, il bougea l'adolescent et l'araignée qui s'agitait de dessous les couvertures, jusqu'à ses genoux.

« Tu es un Sorcier très puissant Harry et tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. J'ai parlé un peu avec ton ami là, et je crois que c'était les araignées qui t'ont empêché d'avoir des éclats de magie sauvages comme tous les enfants Sorciers en sont sujets. »

« Mais des choses se sont produites – j'ai sauté sur le toit de mon école par le passé. »

« Oui Harry, mais je parierais que tu peux compter ces évènements sur les doigts d'une main. Même les enfants faiblement doués font des centaines d'éclats de magie sauvage. Tu aurais du en avoir bien plus, et les éclats auraient du être très puissants. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait les araignées ? »

« Je crois que tu es parvenu à réellement concentrer ta magie sur elles à un âge incroyablement jeune. Leurs petits corps ont absorbé ta magie sauvage, l'entraînant au loin de sorte que tu n'ais pas eu ces éclats. Tu as changé leur être en profondeur avec ta magie Harry – les faisant devenirs invisibles et plus futés, peut-être encore plus rapidement qu'ils le seraient devenus normalement. »

« Elle est redevenue visible… »

« Parce qu'elle veut que tu la voies. Regarde. »

Tom fit signe dans la même direction que la patte de Xyria bougeait, et de la position où ils étaient maintenant assis, cela lui demanda qu'un petit mouvement de la tête pour voir ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il voie.

Des centaines de minuscules tâches argentées couvraient le mur au-dessus de sa tête de lit. Pendant qu'il les observait, les petites tâches disparurent et réapparurent de nouveau, comme des vagues.

« Mes enfants, Maître. »

« Une créature non-magique serait morte avec toute la magie que tu as utilisée pendant l'explosion. Toutes les années où ils ont été exposés à ta magie sauvage quand tu étais un enfant les ont changés, Xyria a évolué avec l'afflux de puissance que tu lui envoyais. Tu lui as donné tellement de ta magie que ce qu'elle n'a pas pu absorber, elle l'a gardé en elle, et l'a restituée quand Lucius et moi travaillions pour te guérir. Elle a aidé à te sauver la vie. »

Harry baissa la tête vers l'araignée dans sa main et la regarda émerveillé.

« Tu as fait cela pour moi ? »

« Oui Maître. Vous m'avez sauvé, et vous avez sauvé ma famille. Vous avez fait en sorte que ma famille survive pour toujours et ainsi ma famille sera toujours avec vous et avec vos enfants. Nous vous protégerons et vous servirons pour toujours, Maître Harry. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Il a failli pas être prêt à temps ce chapitre ! Bien plus long que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas prévu dans mon timing de base ; Heureusement que je suis en vacances !

Sinon, je déteste les petites bêtes noires comme Xyria, presque une phobie ! Je veux plus traduire le mot « s***** » snnnif !

Bonne année à tous ! ^^

Bye


	16. Aperçus

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à An author alone in the dark,**__** Sesyl, crystal d'avalon, Asuka Tanku, stormtrooper2, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, Gwladys Evans, Ariani Lee Gore, Sarina, Vény Rogue, virg05, Princesse Saeko, CutieSunshine, zaika. **_

**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Aperçus**

* * *

« Il y a eu beaucoup d'activités bizzzarres, Maître, » siffla tranquillement Nagini de son perchoir sur le dos de la chaise de Tom.

« Bizarres ? » Murmura Tom en retour, ses yeux concentrés sur son compagnon endormi.

Le serpent observa également la petite figure rose blottit dans le lit. La chaise de Son Maître était assez près pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher du garçon – mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans la pièce avec eux et ce quelque chose était suspendu au mur au-dessus du garçon, un protecteur invisible la prévenant silencieusement de rester au loin. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et elle n'avait aucune envie d'évaluer son efficacité.

« De nombreuses personne sont entrées et sorties. Beaucoup avaient des capuchons et leurs pas étaient rapides – pas du tout comme les visiteurs habituels. Le trafic de hibou a presque triplé et… »

« Et ? »

« J'ai sssenti le rat sssur lui. Il est venu par trois fois sssuffisamment près de moi ccce mois-cci, et à chaque fois, il sssentait le rat. »

Nagini siffla de plaisir comme son Maître lui caressait la tête. Cela faisait presque sept mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, presque sept mois depuis qu'elle avait été envoyée pour observer le domaine de cet idiot de Fudge.

« Tu as bien travaillé, mon amie, merci. »

« De rien, mon Maître. »

« Nagini… »

« Oui, Maître ? »

« Harry et Lucius sont mes compagnons maintenant. »

« Je sais. Je peux vous sssentir sssur eux, et eux sssur vous. »

« Harry porte mon enfant en lui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Ccc'est bien Maître. J'avais peur que vous ne vous reproduissssiez jamais. »

Le brun sourit à ces mots.

« Vous êtes très différent maintenant, Maître. »

« Oh ? »

« J'aime cela. »

Il lui caressa de nouveau la tête, « Je suis heureux d'apprendre cela. Quand Harry se réveillera, je te présenterai à lui correctement. Naturellement tu sais déjà qu'il pourra te parler, mais maintenant Lucius, Severus, Drago et une jeune fille appelée Hermione le peuvent aussi – ils sont tous comme moi maintenant. »

« Ccc'est bien, ccce sssera bien d'avoir d'autres Parleurs. Les ssserpents des champs ne comprennent juste pas comment peut-être intéressssante la vie avec un SSSorcier. »

Le silence remplit la pièce pendant quelques instants.

« Essst-ccce que le gardien de Harry me permettra de lui parler ? »

« Le gardien ? »

« Oui. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je le sssens… inssstallé quelque part au-dessssus de sssa tête. Il ne me veut pas près du garçon. »

« Vraiment ? » Son maître sembla surpris.

« Oui, Maître. »

« J'en parlerai avec Harry, mon amie, et nous verrons ce qui peut être fait. »

Le cobra siffla de contentement.

* * *

Severus et Lucius étaient assis dans deux Fauteuils Wingback identiques, devant un petit feu dans le salon du Maître des Potions, chacun absorbé par le vacillement des flammes tout en sirotant de temps en temps leurs verres de brandy. Severus soupira, « Si seulement j'étais le Drake. » Ca avait été son mantra durant les trois derniers mois. « Oh arrête de pleurnicher Severus, tu n'es pas adapté pour le rôle du Drake et tu le sais. Tu détestes être le centre de l'attention, tu n'aimes rien davantage que de paresser à la maison et tu gardes ton intimité avec plus de zèle que les gobelins gardent leur or, » Gronda Lucius. Un grognement fut sa seule réponse. « Accepte-le, mon ami, tu es le parfait Wyvern. » « Mais nous nous combattons… et Hermione doit de plus en plus intervenir. » Lucius soupira, « Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si mauvais. »

« Oui, et bien tu avais tes propres problèmes à traiter. »

Le blond rejeta la réponse d'un geste de la main. « Je suis son père. Je devrais lui prêter plus d'attention. »

Après quelques minutes de silence Lucius demanda, « Sur quoi vous battez-vous ? »

« C'est toujours sur des choses des plus ridicules… »

Lucius haussa un sourcil quand Severus ne finit pas sa phrase. Il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était à l'aise pour parler de leurs sentiments, mais comme leurs instincts Dragoniens étaient souvent en conflit avec leurs attentes Humaines c'était devenu une importante activité.

Severus mit une main sur son visage et marmonna quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Sev ? »

Il marmonna de nouveau, un peu plus fort.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant Severus ! »

« Il voulait sortir pour voler sur son balai et je n'ai pas voulu le laisser faire. »

Lucius sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et il se recala silencieusement dans son siège, sidéré.

Finalement, il demanda, « Vous vous êtes battus pour un balai ? »

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas, et resta caché derrière sa main.

« Est-ce que tu avais une raison de le lui refuser ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en avais une ! C'est l'été et nous sommes dans une école qui est censée être vide, avec seulement quelques professeurs. Si Drago avait été vu dehors, il aurait pu compromettre notre position et mettre Hermione et Harry en danger. »

« Est-ce que tu lui as expliqué ton raisonnement ? »

« Non, » Admit calmement Severus.

« Comment, en de nombreuses années d'amitié, j'ai manqué le fait que tu es un complet et total idiot ? En dehors de la salle de classe, quand est-ce que ça a déjà été le choix le plus intelligent de donner à Drago un non sans explication ? Maintenant avec ses instincts de Drake sauvage… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste giflé le garçon et fait un carnage ? »

Severus serrait les poings et le fixait avec colère quand Lucius finit sa diatribe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me suggères exactement alors ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Dis-lui exactement ce que tu m'as dit ! Il continuera très probablement à grogner à ce sujet, mais dans de telles circonstances, il se pliera à tes souhaits. Tu es le Gardien du Nid, Severus, la protection et la sécurité du nid et donc la santé et le bonheur de votre Reine est ton territoire. Neuf fois sur dix, Drago observera tes souhaits sur ces questions, mais tu dois le lui expliquer. Tu ne peux plus te permettre de le traiter comme un étudiant ennuyeux, Sev ; il est ton compagnon et ton Drake. »

Severus s'effondra en arrière dans sa chaise, « Tu as raison, bien sûr, Lucius. Je m'excuse pour ce… mélodrame. »

« C'est bon, mon ami. Nous avons tous le droit à de tels moments de temps en temps. Sans compter que… Qui suis-je pour refuser une occasion de gronder l'effrayant Severus Rogue ? »

« Ha. Ha. » Les hommes restèrent assis dans un silence amical.

« Tu es resté en équilibre entre notre Seigneur et Dumbledore pendant très longtemps, mon ami, » indiqua doucement Lucius. « Maintenant tu as une occasion d'employer tes considérables capacités de diplomatie, d'observation, et de ruse pour ton propre bénéfice et celui des deux personnes qui t'aimeront jusqu'à la mort – qu'importe ce qui se passe. »

« Nous sommes vraiment bénis, et ce, malgré le fait que nous nous sommes souillés dans le sang et la magie noire. Le Seigneur de notre jeunesse nous est restitué et notre but a de nouveau un sens. Nous avons été déviés de notre chemin avant d'y être remis de nouveau. Mais pour toutes ses bénédictions, nous devons lutter pour prouver que nous sommes dignes d'un tel généreux don. Nous devons trouver ceux qui ont attaqué Harry avant qu'ils ne puissent faire plus de dommages. »

Severus souleva son verre dans un salut et puis finit son contenu dans une grande gorgée. Après s'être levé, le Maître des Potions traversa la pièce.

Lucius roula des yeux à la pièce à présent vide, « Merci pour tes conseils toujours tellement sages… Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, » murmura le blond à son brandy dans une terrible imitation de son ami, avant de sourire d'un air affecté et de se détendre de nouveau dans sa chaise.

* * *

Severus trouva ses compagnons dans leur chambre à coucher beaucoup plus grande maintenant. Poudlard avait été très complaisante avec les deux familles Dragoniennes, semblant comprendre leur besoin d'être ensemble. Au lieu de quatre chambres – ils avaient dû préserver leur mascarade pendant l'année scolaire – sa petite chambre à coucher était devenue maintenant une suite plutôt imposante, accompagnée d'une grande salle de bain pouvant rivaliser à celle des préfets, d'un lit plus qu'assez grand pour leur rendre service, à lui et à ses deux compagnons, et un petit coin salon avec une cheminée.

Un petit feu dégageait juste assez de lumière pour lui montrer Hermione endormie dans leur lit… et Drago sur le canapé, en train de ruminer apparemment.

Tranquillement, Severus ferma la porte derrière lui et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

* * *

Drago ignora l'entrée de Severus, juste comme il avait ignoré tout ce que son compagnon avait dit et avait fait depuis leur combat il y a deux jours. Il était enfantin, il le savait, mais il était toujours un enfant – même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix – et parfois les comportements de l'enfance étaient tout ce qu'il avait.

Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Severus, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait. Son compagnon n'acceptait pas ses compromis, n'écoutait pas ses arguments et ignorait ses états d'âme. Le silence était tout ce qui lui restait, même alors que ses instincts lui criaient d'assumer son rôle, de s'imposer et de prouver sa dominance.

Drago roula des yeux devant l'image mentale de lui jetant l'homme austère au sol et le frappant jusqu'à ce que cet arrogant bâtard le reconnaisse comme le Drake de leur relation. Malheureusement, son Drake intérieur semblait apprécier cette pensée, car son corps se couvrit soudainement de sueur.

Un mouvement le sortit de ses pensées et le blond fut étonné de trouver l'objet de celles-ci devant lui – agenouillé devant lui en réalité.

« Je suis venu te faire des excuses pour mon irrespect, mon Drake. » Severus posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

Drago savait qu'il devait paraître confus, parce qu'il était sûr par Merlin qu'il _était_ confus.

« Qu'est-ce qui a exactement provoqué cela ? »

Le Maître des Potions s'installa davantage sur les jambes de Drago, ses longs bras s'enroulant autour des hanches de l'homme plus jeune.

« En dépit de la croyance populaire, Drago, je suis capable d'admettre quand j'ai tort. »

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre d'un air affecté avant que Severus ne continue, « Nos désaccords sont devenus de plus en plus fréquents ces derniers mois et je ne pouvais pas continuer plus longtemps ainsi. Je suis allé voir ton père pour voir s'il pouvait m'offrir des conseils de Wyvern à Wyvern… »

Lentement, Drago commença à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux foncés de l'homme plus âgé, « Et ? »

« Et il m'en a donné. Il m'a démontré ma propre stupidité et que j'avais excessivement négligé mes fonctions en tant que Wyvern et membre de cette famille. »

« Il t'a dit tout cela ? »

« Pas avec tant de mots… La chose importante est que, lorsque j'ai refusé de te laisser sortir avec ton balai, je ne t'ai pas expliqué mon raisonnement – ce que j'aurai du faire. Ni donné une alternative – ce que j'aurai également du faire. Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles dehors parce que j'avais peur pour notre sûreté. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a attaqué Harry et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, parce que personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Harry ne peut pas être déplacé si nous sommes découverts, pas même par des moyens Moldus. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire en essayant de l'avoir et je sais que tu seras au milieu de tout ça pour essayer de le protéger. »

Severus leva sa longue main et caressa le visage de Drago. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de frotter son nez contre cette main chaleureuse.

« J'ai été capable de faire mon travail pour notre Lord parce que je n'avais rien à perdre… maintenant j'ai plus que je ne le pensais possible avec Hermione et toi. J'ai peur de te perdre et parfois cette crainte m'enlève même le meilleur de moi… »

Drago lança à son compagnon un petit sourire. L'homme était clairement embarrassé, avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux passant alternativement entre les yeux et le torse de Drago. Severus en avait dit plus qu'assez pour calmer sa colère donc le jeune blond décida de sortir l'homme de sa misère.

Doucement, il prit la tête de Severus dans ses mains, coupant n'importe quelle confession sincère que son Wyvern allait faire. Tirant l'homme vers lui, il l'embrassa.

C'était chaste au début, simplement une réunion de lèvres pour pardonner et se rassurer mais ensuite Drago devint curieux. Les lèvres sous les siennes étaient douces comme celles d'Hermione, mais plus fines ; si différentes, pourtant tellement pareilles. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa langue explorait plus loin, puis ils se séparèrent…

Drago gémit et serra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus, tirant l'homme plus âgé plus près de lui en lui arrachant un gémissement.

Finalement Drago le libéra de son étreinte et regarda avec des yeux écarquillés l'homme haletant devant lui. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, pour dire quelque chose, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, quand la voix rauque de sommeil de Hermione résonna dans le silence.

« Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de faire cela quand je peux regarder ! »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Un petit peu plus de Drago/Severus/Hermione dans ce chapitre…

Sinon, et bien plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin !

A bientôt

Bye


	17. Projets

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à Sesyl, stormtrooper2, aemilia, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, Princesse Saeko, malicia-evil, Nienna-lo, Flo, zaika, Vény Rogue, crystal d'avalon, An author alone in the dark, Gwladys Evans, CutieSunshine, 2*malfoy44, Asuka Tanku, 2*Rubie blakie, Angele44. **_

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Projets**

* * *

« Alitement, Monsieur Potter, pour toute la durée de votre grossesse – et aucune magie. »

Tom n'était pas vraiment étonné par l'annonce de Merriweather et à voir le visage de Harry, il ne l'était pas non plus. Lucius semblait bien moins heureux mais Tom pensait que c'était simplement parce que l'alitement indiquait juste que leur compagnon avait été gravement blessé et qu'il restait encore faible.

Le bon côté était que Harry dormait entre seize à dix-huit heures par jour, donc cette captivité ne pèserait probablement pas trop sur le garçon autrefois si actif… enfin pendant quelques temps.

« Mais et pour l'école ? C'est mon année des ASPICs… Je ne peux pas recevoir de diplôme si je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mon Cœur, le bébé devrait naître au plus tard en Février. Lucius, Severus et moi pouvons te tutorer pour la théorie – Dumbledore n'aura aucun problème à trouver une excuse pour ton absence lors des cours – et une fois que le bébé sera né, nous nous arrangerons pour rattraper le côté pratique des choses. »

Merriweather se racla la gorge, « En fait, d'après ce que mes examens montrent, le développement du fœtus est plus lent que la normale. Je n'ai rien dit au début parce que je voulais en être sûr. »

Les yeux de Tom rencontrèrent ceux de Lucius et ils baissèrent ensemble le regard sur leur compagnon qui, au lieu d'un rose sain, était maintenant pâle comme la mort, ses mains posées protectivement sur son ventre.

Le Médicomage leva ses mains, « Du calme, du calme, messieurs, pas besoin de vous inquiéter. Le bébé se développe correctement, mais seulement plus lentement. Il est possible que ce soit une réaction aux blessures de Monsieur Potter mais c'est très probablement du à votre héritage Dragonien ; du moins c'est la théorie de Poppy et je suis en train d'y travailler dessus… Je réalise qu'une théorie n'est pas une chose des plus rassurantes mais sans témoignages écrits sur la reproduction Dragonienne, c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

« Quand vous combinez le fait que le bébé est en bonne santé, ne montre aucun signe de détresse, et se développe bien avec le fait que les Dragons ont la plus longue période de gestation que n'importe quelle autre créature – magique ou moldue – je crois que nous pouvons supposer que ce sera juste une grossesse plus longue que la normale. »

Harry regagnait de plus en plus de couleur pendant que l'homme donnait son explication.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

« J'estime à une année le temps de la grossesse, donc je prévoirais le naissance entre fin Avril et début Mai. »

Harry haleta. Lucius semblait un peu choqué et Tom… Tom était intrigué.

« Pas d'ASPICs alors, » dit doucement son petit compagnon, faisant sourire Tom. Faites confiance à Harry pour se concentrer sur le futile jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire face au reste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mon Cœur, » calma Lucius, « Juste après Noël, nous solliciterons un délais pour raison médicale sur la partie pratique de l'examen et tu pourras quand même passer l'écrit avec tes camarades de classe. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond qui le dévisageait moqueusement, « Ils peuvent _faire_ cela ? »

« Naturellement, Mon Cœur. C'est normalement les joueurs de Quidditch qui ont besoin de telles prestations mais je suis sûr qu'avec Monsieur Merriweather ici et l'aide de Madame Pomfresh, nous aurons toute la documentation dont nous avons besoin. »

« Absolument Monsieur Malefoy, Poppy et moi gardons des enregistrements complets de l'état et de la progression de Monsieur Potter. Si tout se passe bien, cela nous aidera quand Miss Granger décidera de devenir mère à son tour. »

Tom sourit d'un air affecté à la pensée de Severus poursuivant un enfant en bas âge en train de glousser dans tout le château.

« Mais… vos identités ne seront-elles pas un problème ? » demanda Harry.

Tom scruta avec intérêt le visage du Médicomage qui virait au blanc. Il savait que Merriweather ne pouvait pas donner leur localisation ou leurs identités à quelqu'un – un Serment Inviolable lui avait été demandé – mais il était toujours intéressant d'observer ses réactions. C'était presque comme si l'homme avait oublié qu'il était en présence du Lord Noir et d'un Mangemort notoire, sans oublier le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de s'en rappeler.

Tom avait de la sympathie pour l'homme, vraiment. Ce n'était pas une chose facile qu'il avait fait, en soignant Harry. Merriweather était assez familier avec leur héritage pour savoir que la mort de Harry, si elle n'aurait pas tuer les deux Dragoniens restants, les aurait certainement rendu mutilé pour la vie. 'Le règne de terreur' du Lord Noir aurait pu facilement être achevé par cet homme.

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop de ça à ta place, Harry. Lucius et moi sommes en train d'aplanir nos difficultés avec le Ministère ; après tout, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment tenir pour responsable un homme qui était instable mentalement, n'est-ce pas ? Même les Moldus reconnaissent cela. »

Harry y pensa pendant quelques instants. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler avant de la fermer de nouveau. Quelques minutes de silence supplémentaires passèrent puis le garçon se rallongea dans son lit et dit, « Vous savez, je pense que je vais faire quelque chose de très inhabituel. »

« Ah ? » Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« Oui. Je ne vais pas vous questionner. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais rester allongé ici durant les prochains neuf mois, et vous laisser prendre soin de moi – sans poser aucune question. Le reste du monde peut très bien s'en sortir sans moi. »

« Une excellente décision, Monsieur Potter, » intervint Merriweather, « « et dont le bébé en sera le très heureux bénéficiaire. Je dois à présent rentrer à Ste Mangouste. Je veux que vous continuiez les massages et les assouplissements. J'aurai des exercices supplémentaires pour vous lors de ma prochaine visite. Les exercices vont devenir un peu un plus difficiles chaque mois, mais naturellement pas assez pour mettre le bébé en danger. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous deveniez une boule informe, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry sourit, « Non, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Je vous revois dans deux semaines, Messieurs. »

* * *

Quand Harry fut de nouveau bordé et endormi dans leur lit, Tom se déplaça jusqu'au salon où Lucius, Dumbledore, Drago, Rogue, et Hermione attendaient.

S'asseyant près de son compagnon blond, il demanda, « Je suppose que Lucius vous a informé de l'état de Harry ? »

Chacun hocha la tête.

« Je dois dire que la décision de Harry de passer essentiellement son temps à se reposer durant le reste de la guerre m'a étonné, » Indiqua Lucius doucement, en se penchant contre l'épaule de Tom tout en observant le visage de Severus.

Le Maître des Potions s'étrangla avec son thé et Malefoy senior sourit.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Il a dit quoi ! » demanda Severus toussant.

« Il a dit, et je cite, _'Je ne vais pas vous questionner. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais rester allongé ici durant les prochains neuf mois, et vous laisser prendre soin de moi – sans poser aucune question. Le reste du monde peut très bien s'en sortir sans moi' _» répéta le blond avec satisfaction.

Tom cacha son sourire derrière sa main.

« Est-ce qu'il le pense vraiment ? » demanda Drago.

« Il le pense totalement, » assura fermement Hermione.

La voix de Dumbledore se fit menaçante, « Mais il ne peut pas. Il doit- »

« Il doit se reposer et c'est tout ce qu'il doit faire, » cracha Hermione, en se levant. « Il a fait sa part, Professeur, il a accompli la prophétie et maintenant il va se concentrer sur sa famille – la famille qu'il a implorée d'avoir durant ses quinze dernières années. »

Drago essaya de tirer la furieuse brunette en arrière sur le canapé entre Severus et lui mais elle n'avait pas encore fini.

« En outre, qu'est-ce vous voudriez exactement qu'il fasse dans son état ? Il ne peut même pas quitter son lit, pour l'amour de Circé ! Et ne parlons même pas de Harry et de la presse – c'est un désastre qui attend juste de se produire. »

« Tout va bien, bébé, » calma Severus, en la repoussant contre les coussins du canapé, « Je pense qu'Albus a compris la position de Harry sur ceci et je suis sûr que Lucius et Tom s'assureront de sa bonne santé. »

La Gryffondor souffla, « Fichue loyauté. »

Lucius cachait son visage contre le cou de Tom et respirait difficilement ; le brun se rendit compte que son compagnon essayait d'étouffer son rire.

« Hermione a tout à fait raison, » confirma rapidement Tom, « Harry est officiellement retiré de la guerre. Maintenant, nous devons décider comment conclure les choses. Avez-vous fait suivre l'information que je vous ai donnée, Albus ? »

Le Directeur inclina la tête, son scintillement habituel sensiblement terni, « Le Ministre Fudge a en effet mené quelques étranges affaires et l'Ordre étudie actuellement ce qu'à exactement fait cet imbécile. On leur a dit que le Lord Noir était actuellement hors de cause donc toutes ses fréquentations sont doublement contrôlées. »

« Excellent. Maintenant pour la prochaine année scolaire, puisque je doute sérieusement que toute cette déplaisante affaire soit résolue bientôt, Lucius et moi avons pensé à un plan pour attirer les attaquants de Harry. »

« Oh ? » Albus mit ses coudes sur les bras de sa chaise, ses doigts rassemblés sous son menton barbu.

« Je vais me faire passer pour un Harry toujours affaibli, grâce à du Polynectar que je prendrai à la place des potions qui ont été prescrites pour les blessures du Gryffondor. Drago, comme l'année dernière, restera son fidèle compagnon et Hermione utilisera l'attaque comme une raison pour être encore plus isolée des autres élèves. Ils continueront à vivre dans les mêmes appartements que l'année dernière pour les mêmes raisons et Severus retournera enseigner. Lucius restera ici dans nos appartements pour assurer la protection de Harry au cas où quelqu'un s'aperçoive de la supercherie. En fait, j'aimerai aussi faire quelques brèves apparitions au Chemin de Traverse. Il serait préférable de prévoir une attaque à l'écart de tous les enfants mais ça ne va probablement pas être si simple… En outre, l'anniversaire de Harry est pour bientôt et je dois lui trouver un cadeau. » Tom semblait davantage s'inquiéter du cadeau que d'une possible attaque.

Dumbledore sembla sceptique, « Je doute sérieusement qu'une tromperie si évidente fonctionne. »

« Cela a fonctionné sur vous il y a deux ans, » remarqua Hermione d'un ton cassant.

Le Directeur eut la courtoisie de paraître honteux avant d'incliner la tête, acceptant ce fait, « Si vous me faisiez connaître les dates de ces excursions Tom ? J'aurai les escortes habituelles – faisant parties de l'Ordre – pour la protection de Harry afin d'éviter tout soupçon. »

« Excellent. Merci Albus. »

* * *

Dumbledore partit peu de temps après, laissant les cinq Dragoniens réfléchir aux mois à venir.

Après quelques secondes, Drago rompit le silence, « Est-ce que c'est juste moi ou Dumbledore devient… plus docile ? Particulièrement avec Hermione ? »

« On ne peut pas argumenter avec la vérité, » maugréa Hermione.

« _Il _pourrait argumenter avec Merlin lui-même et gagner, » répondit Drago en retour.

« Il est temps de changer de leader, » indiqué doucement Rogue.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda la Gryffondor.

Le Maître des Potions prit une profonde respiration, « Albus Dumbledore a dirigé d'une manière ou d'une autre le monde Sorcier pendant plus de cent ans et je peux vous garantir qu'il a fait plus d'erreurs durant ses six dernières années que lors des précédentes et toutes ont conduites, année après année, à traumatiser Harry. Il aime ce garçon comme le sien mais il semble incapable de faire les choses convenablement pour lui. »

« Le Directeur vit depuis plus de quatre cents ans maintenant, et il sait que son temps est terminé. Il est temps pour de nouveaux chefs, un nouveau sang – Tom, Drago, quelques uns des Weasleys peut-être… Mais pas Albus Dumbledore – plus. » Expliqua Severus.

« Il… n'est pas en train de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda craintivement Hermione – malgré toutes ses protestations et sa réelle colère contre l'homme, elle l'appréciait.

« Non, » répondit Tom, « mais je pense qu'une retraite tranquille n'a été que trop longtemps retardée. »

« Et je dirai que le vieil homme est d'accord, » indiqua doucement Lucius, toujours blotti contre le cou de son compagnon.

« Donc on les appâte en douceur avec un leurre, puis on engage quelques manœuvres politiques et ensuite… la domination du monde ! »

Chacun se tourna avec stupéfaction vers Hermione. La jeune femme les regarda chacun leur tour, apparemment étonnée de leur surprise.

« Quoi ? C'est le plan, non ? Ou j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et voila le 17ème chapitre de fini ! Les choses se précisent un peu…

Pour le sexe du bébé… Il faudra attendre le dernier chapitre ! ^^

A la prochaine

Bye


	18. Harry

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI a**__** An author alone in the dark, stormtrooper2, Asuka Tanku, Malefoy44, Nienna-lo, Angelus Loveless Malefoy-Potter, neverland25, row666, Isatis, CutieSunshine, Violine, malicia-evil, crystal d'avalon, Gwladys Evans, zaika, Sesyl **__**pour leurs reviews (comme je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier tou(te)s personnellement)**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : ****« **_**Harry **_**»**

* * *

Le premier septembre datait seulement de deux semaines et Harry continuait à dormir pendant au moins quatorze heures par jour. De façon générale, il n'était pas trop gêné par son enfermement mais ça l'ennuyait d'être si rapidement fatigué, d'autant plus qu'il ne _faisait_ pas vraiment grand-chose pour l'être.

La plupart de ses journées se passaient à dormir, manger, exécuter les quelques exercices qu'on lui permettait de faire, se faire masser par ses compagnons, lire, ou parler avec les autres – pas qu'il y ait vraiment beaucoup à dire de la situation. Aucun d'entre eux ne sortait excepté Drago, Rogue et Tom mais leurs visites au Chemin de Traverse n'étaient certainement pas des événements mondains.

En faisant le tour de sa chambre du regard, dans un rare moment de solitude, Harry décida que la chose la plus irritante… était le manque de fenêtre. Il aimait le soleil et sa capacité de le réchauffer jusqu'à l'os tandis que les cachots l'avaient toujours seulement profondément glacé.

Il voulait retourner au Château des Rogue – il faisait toujours lumineux là-bas. Ils allaient au moins devoir lui donner une chambre avec une fenêtre ; par l'enfer, il était hors de question qu'il passe les huit mois suivants sans soleil.

« Peut-être qu'un de vos compagnons pourraient créer une fenêtre pour vous, Maître ? Avec leur puissance ? » Siffla Xyria.

Il était toujours surpris quand la petite araignée – enfin plus si petite à présent avec son corps de sept centimètres et demi de large – lisait dans son esprit. Ce qui l'étonnait encore plus, c'est qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il pensait, même quand il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Elle était une merveilleuse conseillère quand il se sentait en désaccord avec ses compagnons ce qui, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, arrivait de temps en temps. Aimer le Lord Noir et son second n'était pas une chose facile.

Harry n'avait aucune illusion au sujet de ses amoureux. Il savait que les deux hommes n'avaient aucun repentir quand ils tuaient – et ce, que ce soit avant ou après leur transformation – et c'était étrangement rassurant. C'était, bien sûr, une des causes principales de conflit entre eux. Comment pouvait-il se sentir à l'aise avec la cruauté de ses compagnons ? Xyria lui avait rapidement fait remarquer que Tom et Lucius ne tuaient pas des gens au hasard – bien qu'en toute honnêteté ils l'avaient déjà fait par le passé mais ce n'était plus le cas. Si Tom et Lucius devaient prendre une vie, eh bien, il y avait une raison derrière cela et, comme l'araignée l'avait également souligné, il était important d'avoir un compagnon qui puisse vous défendre correctement. Cela avait enchanté ses instincts purement Dragoniens.

Il savait également que Tom prévoyait toujours de changer le monde de la Sorcellerie et, tandis que ses méthodes avaient changé, ce n'était certainement pas simplement à cause du souhait de Harry de ne tuer personne. Ceci l'avait également tracassé mais Xyria avait encore joué la voix de la raison. Chaque décision avait plus d'une raison derrière elle et si le changement de comportement de Tom arrivait à tranquilliser son compagnon et à sauver des vies alors pourquoi Harry devait s'en inquiéter ? Cela ne voulait pas dire que Tom n'aurait pas fait le même choix, si faire le bonheur du garçon avait été la seule raison de cesser de tuer avec autant zèle leurs ennemis.

Harry était d'accord que leur monde devait changer et cela ne pouvait certainement pas se faire en remplaçant simplement leur Ministre. Le système était cassé et l'était depuis très, très longtemps. Tandis qu'une monarchie pouvait ressembler à un retour en arrière, cela ajouterait, espérait-il, une couche nécessaire de sécurité dont leur société avait besoin si elle devait rester cachée.

Cela avait apparemment fonctionné pour les Elfes si les livres qu'il avait lus disaient la vérité.

De minuscules pattes traversèrent rapidement son torse. Depuis une semaine maintenant, les araignées avaient demandé d'avoir un contact physique avec lui et tandis qu'au début la sensation de leurs pattes se déplaçant sur son corps lui avait sérieusement déplu, il le remarquait à peine à présent. Il s'était également inquiété d'écraser les minuscules créatures – la plupart des enfants de Xyria ne faisait seulement qu'un ou deux centimètres de diamètre – mais un incident avec un Elfe de Maison lui avait prouvé tout ce que sa magie avait fait pour les petites araignées.

De ce qu'il savait, les barrières autour de l'école 'dissuadaient gentiment' la plupart des espèces de 'vermines', tant magiques que banales, d'entrer dans l'école. Ceux qui le faisaient étaient simplement renvoyés par les Elfes de Maison dans la Forêt Interdite – une petite capacité ingénieuse dans l'opinion du brun.

Lucius avait amené son propre elfe personnel avec lui du Manoir Malefoy quand Dumbledore avait refusé de les laisser quitter l'école. Kitsy était une petite créature remarquablement réservée avec des manières impeccables. Dumbledore avait demandé si Harry voulait que Dobby s'occupe de lui et Lucius était pratiquement devenu fou – pour un Serpentard – quand il avait découvert que l'elfe était employé à Poudlard. Le blond avait interdit à l'elfe d'entrer dans leur quartier et avait expliqué, après que Harry lui ait hurlé dessus, que Dobby avait l'équivalent elfique du _Syndrome_d'_Hyperactivité_ avec Déficit d'Attention, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'elfe était si excité, et que le blond ne faisait pas confiance à l'elfe pour ne pas blesser accidentellement Harry.

Naturellement Dobby avait désobéi et avait rendu visite à son Gryffondor préféré plusieurs fois pendant que le Serpentard n'était pas là. Harry ne s'en était pas trop préoccupé, il aimait Dobby ; les visites étaient heureusement courtes et l'elfe se retenait visiblement d'agir trop excessivement.

Kitsy l'avait informé des habitants argentés de la chambre de Harry mais Dobby n'y avait pas fait attention et lors d'une de ses visites, les araignées avaient été visibles. Dobby avait essayé de les bannir – en dépit des protestations de Harry – mais avait échoué qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé. L'elfe était devenu de plus en plus agité à chaque échec jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence finalement à sauter de haut en bas pour essayer d'écraser les arachnides. À ce moment, Harry s'était simplement assis, stupéfié et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis que Dobby tentait de les piétiner et de les frapper avec les bottes d'Harry, mais également d'écraser les araignées avec un traité durement acquis de 3 kilos et demi sur l'Histoire de Dragons.

La pièce avait été remplie de centaines de petits 'pop' comme les araignées transplanaient pour s'échapper mais plusieurs avaient été manquées par l'elfe… et n'étaient pas du tout troublées par l'attaque.

Cette fois c'était Tom qui avait eu une crise façon Serpentard. Alerté par le bruit, l'homme aux yeux rouges était entré dans la chambre à coucher pour trouver un Harry bouche ouverte et un Elfe de Maison fou utilisant un livre énorme. Il n'en avait pas été amusé et, inutile de le dire, Dobby n'avait plus fait aucune visite non surveillée.

En dépit de l'absurdité inhérente de la situation, c'était la preuve de ce que Xyria lui avait indiqué – les araignées étaient plus fortes et plus rapide… et totalement fidèles à Harry ; le fait que Dobby était toujours en vie était une preuve de cela. L'araignée-mère agacée lui avait indiqué dans le détail les nombreuses manières avec lesquelles elle et sa couvée auraient pu se débarrasser de l'elfe s'il avait été une réelle menace, ou même si Harry l'avait simplement voulu.

Harry ne doutait pas de la véracité des paroles de l'araignée et était légèrement effrayé d'avoir utilisé une telle puissance. De toute évidence les araignées étaient résistantes aux sorts et même si les Dragoniens n'avaient pas essayé de lancer un Avada Kedavra sur elles, tous les autres sorts avaient rebondi sans danger au loin. Xyria avait été enthousiaste devant cette démonstration supplémentaire de la force de sa couvée tandis que les autres Dragoniens avaient été légèrement inquiets, d'autant plus que combiné à leur invulnérabilité et leur capacité à transplaner, elles étaient également scandaleusement venimeuses. Le test de Rogue avait prouvé qu'une des plus petites araignées pouvait tuer un humain adulte en moins de cinq minutes tandis que la Reine pouvait faire la même chose en moins d'une minute.

Harry, cependant, était plutôt rassuré par les araignées. Xyria était une partie de sa propre conscience – ils étaient presque un même individu. Ainsi si elle et ses enfants voulaient marcher sur lui, il l'acceptait et si pour une quelconque raison sa peau et ses cheveux étaient en meilleur état depuis qu'elles venaient sur son corps, il ne se poserait pas de question.

Elles étaient ses araignées et alors que les enfants de Xyria n'étaient pas aussi étroitement liés à lui que leur mère, il pouvait quand même comprendre leurs émotions s'il se concentrait sur elles. De temps en temps, quand il était déprimé, elles jouaient à Chat, les unes avec les autres – en utilisant leur capacité de transplanage – pour l'amuser, ce qui marchait. Observer les araignées se tendre des embuscades ne manquait jamais de le faire rire.

Pas qu'il ait besoin d'être encouragé très souvent ; il était difficile de devenir déprimé quand vous étiez aussi rarement conscient. Sans compter que Tom, Lucius, Hermione, Drago et Rogue prenaient tous à leur manière soin de lui. Et enfin il y avait le fait qu'il avait un bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui ; son propre petit miracle…

Mais ça arrivait parfois et c'était toujours provoqué par les visites des Serpentards au Chemin de Traverse avec Tom utilisant le Polynectrar pour ressembler à Harry. C'était habituellement Drago et Rogue qui accompagnaient le Sorcier déguisé, mais parfois Lucius y allait transformé en son fils et Drago avait le devoir de protéger Hermione et Harry.

Harry s'inquiétait sans arrêt quand ils y allaient ; après tout, ils n'étaient même pas vraiment sûrs qu'ils étaient recherchés. Il faisait confiance à Fol Œil et à Shacklebolt, qui accompagnaient toujours le trio, mais ces derniers travaillaient pour Fudge et il était certain que Fudge n'était pas du côté du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Jusqu'ici il y avait eu trois sorties – leur dernier voyage avait même inclus un détour par le Londres Moldu – et jusqu'ici rien ne s'était produit excepté l'agrandissement de la garde-robe de Harry. D'un côté, le Gryffondor en était soulagé mais de l'autre, il aurait voulu que Bellatrix et Pettigrow se fassent attraper. Ils étaient une menace pour son nid qui devait être neutralisée – qu'importent les moyens utilisés.

Donc Harry restait assis et attendait et s'inquiétait tandis que Hermione et Lucius ou Drago essayaient de le soulager. Puis le trio ramenait des cadeaux sans rapport avec la situation pour essayer de calmer le brun après que Harry n'entre invariablement dans une brève colère qui s'apaisait grâce aux clowneries des araignées ou aux caresses de ses compagnons.

Oui, Harry nageait réellement dans le bonheur, toutes choses considérées. Maintenant, s'il pouvait juste avoir une fenêtre…

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Une fenêtre sur le monde… ^^

Une chose noire et velue de 7 centimètres et demie ! J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser !

A bientôt

Bye


	19. Ecailles

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

**Un GRAND MERCI a** vivi, Sesyl, stormtrooper2, Violine, An author alone in the dark, zaika, CutieSunshine, Angele44, Gwladys Evans, neverland25, malicia-evil, Princesse Saeko, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, Yukimai-chan, **pour leurs reviews (comme je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier tou(te)s personnellement)**

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : '**_**Ecailles**_**'**

* * *

Le Trente-et-un août, Tom, Lucius et Severus partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse une dernière fois avant la rentrée des classes. Puisqu'ils avaient vu que Harry allait mieux après le « malheureux incident » chez sa famille Moldue, ils avaient tous décidés que Harry devait être officiellement retiré de Poudlard et recevoir un tutorat privé avant de passer ses B.U.S.E.

Bien que ce choix allait limiter leurs possibilités d'attirer leurs ennemis à découvert, il était hors de question que Tom utilise le Polynectar tous les jours sans devenir fou, sans compter que puisqu'il devait utiliser des cellules de peau au lieu des cheveux de Harry pour la potion, les effets ne duraient pas aussi longtemps que le mélange standard.

Harry avait également déclaré qu'avoir eu un aperçu d'un Tom fou était plus qu'assez pour lui.

Hermione, assise sur le canapé dans leur pièce commune, près de son Drake, surveillait le sommeil de Harry dans sa chaise longue Moldue – une chose moche, cette chaise longue, mais elle permettait à son ami de passer de façon confortable du temps à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

Elle s'inquiétait constamment pour le brun.

Il prenait tellement bien cette affaire – ou il semblait le faire, en tout cas – comme le faisait habituellement Harry. Elle était sûre que si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait déjà craqué. C'était tellement risible de voir comment les choses avaient tournées ; un garçon de seize – maintenant dix-sept ans – était lié magiquement à deux hommes, dont un assez vieux pour être son grand-père et qui avait été celui qui avait rendu orphelin le dit garçon, un acte qui avaient conduit à des années d'abus physique et mental de la part de sa famille restante, et le deuxième homme était le bras droit et le général du premier. Sans compter les cinq années durant lesquels des Mangemorts enragés avaient essayé de le tuer, la destruction de sa maison et la mort de ses seuls parents par le sang, une grossesse inattendue, une expérience proche de la mort et une convalescence prolongée.

Tout cela et Harry Potter avait à peine cligné des yeux… jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en véritable mère poule envers Lucius et Tom qui essayaient d'attirer les attaquants du garçon, et Harry était alors devenu inquiet et déprimé. Mais c'était son ami avec un grand 'A' – et une fois qu'il devenait ami avec quelqu'un il faisait tout pour lui. C'était une bonne chose que les deux Serpentards aient réalisé cela au sujet de leur Gryffondor… autrement Hermione aurait du tuer quelques personnes.

Cela, bien sûr, aurait également dérangé ses propres Serpentards. Elle ne pensait pas, d'une façon ou d'un autre, que Drago et Severus lui pardonneraient le meurtre de leur chef. Heureusement, Tom et Lucius avaient été des maris exemplaires pour son meilleur ami, et donc elle n'avait pas eu à tester ses compagnons sur ce cas jusqu'à présent.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de prier Circé pour que les trois hommes reviennent sains et saufs – elle ne pensait pas que Harry y survivrait s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

* * *

Tom marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse, métamorphosé avec le visage délicat de son compagnon, suivi d'un Lucius sous Polynectar et d'un Severus Rogue au regard ennuyé. Severus semblait contrarié parce que, et bien, qui ne serait pas ennuyé de devoir surveiller ce qui semblait être deux énergiques garçons de seize ans sur le Chemin de Traverse ; surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait la réputation de mépriser les enfants, sans compter son histoire personnelle avec ces deux enfants en particulier.

Exceptés ceux restés pour garder Poudlard, chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix était posté sur tout le Chemin. Ses propres hommes, des Mangemorts qu'il savait fidèles, avaient même à présent infiltré le Ministère de la Magie. Les informations qu'il avait recueillies par les deux groupes se recoupaient toutes sur la même chose : Fudge allait assassiner Harry Potter aujourd'hui.

Enfin Fudge le pensait.

Aujourd'hui le Lord Noir allait s'assurer que son petit compagnon n'ait plus jamais à s'inquiéter de cela.

* * *

Le premier sort de ce qui serait historiquement connue comme la bataille finale de la « Guerre de l'Ascension » fut jeté avec précision à deux heures moins quart de l'après-midi et tandis que Tom aurait préféré conduire le combat avec son propre et plus grand corps, il décida que ce n'était pas vraiment prudent en présence de tant de ses anciens ennemis. Même s'ils savaient rationnellement qu'il n'était plus leur ennemi… Et bien, autant ne pas tenter sa chance.

Lucius avait pris l'antidote du Polynectar dès que le combat avait commencé et, avec Severus, les trois Dragoniens formait une triade mortelle se déplaçant dos-à-dos à travers la foule agitée et confuse des rues.

Tom ne voulait pas que le combat ait lieu ici ; il y avait trop de spectateurs dans le chemin et eux ne savaient pas vraiment qui ils combattaient…

La plupart de leurs attaquants portaient des robes de Mangemort, bien que chaque visage qu'il croisait était celui d'un étranger. Severus, cependant, en reconnut vaguement certains comme étant des hommes du Ministère.

Lucius trébucha juste comme un petit et gros Mangemort hurlait un _Avada Kedavra_. Tom eut juste assez de temps pour se retourner et voir le rayon vert…

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la forte détonation qui résonna dans la chambre. En clignant mollement des yeux, il se concentra juste à temps pour voir Drago et Hermione tomber sous le coup d'un sort de Ligature. Le couple se débattit inutilement contre les cordes magiques et maudit leur attaquant jusqu'à ce qu'un charme de bâillon ne déforme leurs mots.

Là, sur le seuil de leurs appartements, se tenait le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge et, derrière lui, Peter Pettigrow.

La peur envahit Harry comme il se redressait dans la chaise longue. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie – et ce n'était pas une question de choix, ses réserves magiques étaient pratiquement inexistantes depuis l'explosion – il pouvait à peine marcher et maintenant Drago et Hermione étaient tous les deux hors d'état.

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas le grand Harry Potter, » ricana Fudge, en entrant dans la pièce.

Le Gryffondor nota que bien que Peter souriait largement devant la mort imminente de Harry, le rat veillait à rester derrière Fudge. Harry grogna contre la créature et sourit d'un air affecté quand il sursauta.

Fudge se renfrogna et murmura, « Inutile, » dans un souffle avant de revenir de nouveau sur Harry. « Honte à vous Monsieur Potter, pour votre scandaleux comportement ! Vous étiez censé laisser le Lord Noir vous tuer, pour vous faire baiser. »

Harry grogna encore, sa crainte se transformant lentement en colère. Cet… homme… avait envahi son nid tandis qu'il portait un œuf…

Les yeux du Ministre glissèrent sur lui et Harry frissonna de révulsion, « Cependant je suppose que je peux comprendre leur attirance… Si on aime baiser les petits garçons. »

Harry grogna une troisième fois, plus fort et plus menaçant et tandis que Pettigrow devenait pâle devant le bruit menaçant, Fudge n'y fit pas attention.

« A présent, je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir avec ça. Il est temps pour vous de mourir, Monsieur Potter, pour que Lord Voldemort puisse en prendre le blâme. Vous resterez dans l'histoire comme un simple d'esprit qui s'est permis d'être séduit par un assassin pédophile. »

Fudge attrapa Pettigrow par la peau du cou et, après lui avoir mis un long poignard argenté dans les mains, il poussa le rongeur vers Harry.

Pettigrow trébucha presque dans ses bras seulement pour être repoussé en roulant sur le sol en pierre tandis que trente kilos de cobra furieux et sifflant se lançaient sur le petit homme. Nagini s'enroula autour de sa proie couinante et commença à resserrer ses anneaux autour d'elle.

Fudge lança un _Petrificus Totalus_ sur le serpent mais Harry pensa que c'était plus pour protéger sa propre peau que pour autre chose car il n'entreprit aucune démarche pour aider son complice qui se mourait lentement.

Drago et Hermione essayaient de crier à travers leurs bâillons, leurs cris insonorisés ne faisant rien pour distraire le maudit Ministre pendant qu'il prenait calmement le couteau à terre et le poussait brusquement dans la poitrine de Harry.

* * *

Silence.

Il résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Silence.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le manche ouvragé de l'arme où elle dépassait de sa chemise. Il avait pensé qu'elle le blesserait, le tuerait, mais il ne sentait rien. Il vit Drago tomber du canapé dans sa lutte pour atteindre leur attaquant et pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit que les pupilles du blond s'étaient fendues. Ses propres yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Hermione pour trouver les siens toujours humains mais écarquillés par le choc et l'horreur.

Fudge debout près de lui jubilait. Il dit quelque chose mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

* * *

Dumbledore vacilla devant la salle commune des Dragoniens et s'arrêta complètement sur le seuil de la porte.

Lucius ne tint pas compte des blessures que le Directeur avait gagnées lors de son combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange et le poussa hors de son chemin, seulement pour s'immobiliser à son tour.

* * *

Les bords de la vision de Harry tournèrent au rouge et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que cet homme avait tué son bébé.

Il l'observa impassible quand la jubilation de Fudge se transforma en effarement quand une… Chose noire… transperça sa poitrine.

* * *

Lucius serra fortement le montant de la porte.

Harry était à genoux sur sa chaise longue avec une… _aile_ dépassant de son dos et… _traversant _le Ministre évidemment mort de la Magie. Harry leva des yeux fendus vers Lucius et retira son nouvel appendice. L'homme mort glissa avec un bruit de succion à rendre malade et tomba sur le plancher avec un son mat.

C'est à ce moment que le blond vit le poignard dépasser de son compagnon. Avec un rugissement, il chancela en avant et attrapa le garçon alors que ses beaux yeux verts roulaient en arrière de sa tête et qu'il s'effondrait.

« Oh Merlin, » cria-t-il, tandis que ses mains griffues déchiraient les vêtements d'Harry … il y en avait _tellement_.

Puis Tom fut là, en train de l'aider à enlever les vêtements.

Albus libéra Drago et Hermione et le jeune Drake tomba presque dans la cheminée dans son désespoir quand il voulut appeler le Médicomage.

Le poignard tomba sur le sol comme les deux Dragoniens réussissaient finalement à ôter le tissu pour se retrouver face à… une armure ? Tom croisa les yeux de Lucius et comme un seul homme, ils finirent d'enlever entièrement les lambeaux couvrant toujours leur compagnon de sorte que le garçon était déjà à moitié nu quand Meriwether arriva par Cheminée.

Le Serpentard blond regarda avec confusion la bande argentée qui entourait complètement le torse, l'estomac et le dos de Harry. Ses griffes raclèrent contre les pièces arrondies de métal prouvant qu'elles étaient effectivement de nature métallique mais elles s'ajustaient aux mouvements du corps de Harry quand il bougeait. Elles semblaient collées contre sa peau et il n'y avait aucune agrafe pour les défaire d'après ce qu'il voyait… _Et pas de sang_.

Lucius regarda Tom. « Il n'y a pas sang, et aucune blessure. »

Engourdi, il observa Meriwether lancer des sorts et un pâle Severus soutenir une Hermione sanglotante et un Drago au regard choqué.

Tom fit courir ses doigts humains sur le devant de l'armure pendant que Meriwether jurait de ne pas être capable de recevoir des données. Subitement la plus grande 'écaille' de l'armure _bougea_. Il lui poussa des jambes et elle se souleva du reste du corps… puis Xyria fut de nouveau reconnaissable.

« Mes excuses, Tom et Lucius. Une fois que nous fusionnons avec le corps du Maître, il nous faut un peu de temps pour nous séparer ensuite. Nous ne pouvions pas ne pas aider le Maître dans sa bataille, » siffla-t-elle pendant que toutes les petites créatures commençaient à se détacher de la peau de Harry.

Les deux Serpentards fixèrent avec stupéfaction les araignées, puis se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. Enfin, Tom se racla la gorge et siffla, « Et bien, il semble que tout se finisse bien, Xyria… Je crois, cependant, que votre famille fait rebondir les charmes de diagnostiques de Monsieur Meriwether sur Harry, et nous devons vraiment vérifier son état. »

Xyria siffla son accord et l'air résonna d'un 'pop' bruyant tandis que les araignées transplanaient toutes ensembles. Xyria s'avança simplement sur la main de Tom pour attendre le diagnostic.

Pomfresh entra en boitant dans la pièce et commença à examiner Albus et Severus pendant que Meriwether jetait de nouveau ses sorts.

Après quelques secondes, le Médicomage soupira de soulagement, « Il va parfaitement bien, messieurs, et le bébé aussi. »

Lucius baissa les yeux sur son compagnon, « Mais… »

Meriwether sembla deviner la question, « Il s'est évanouit à cause de l'épuisement et d'une bonne dose de choc. Il a été attaqué après tout et cette transformation partielle, » il fit un geste montrant l'aile étendue mollement en travers de la chaise longue, « explique l'épuisement. Je pense que du repos et beaucoup d'attentions de votre part à tous les deux devraient le remettre sur pied d'ici quelques jours. »

Le couple s'appuya contre la chaise avec soulagement et Tom donna un léger baiser à l'araignée qui reposait toujours dans sa main, « Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, » siffla-t-il doucement. « Merci. »

Elle gloussa-siffla puis pointa une fine patte à travers la pièce. « Vous devriez libérer Nagini, Tom. Elle a arrêté le premier attaquant avant de se faire immobiliser. »

Lucius et Tom se retournèrent ensemble et virent une Nagini pétrifiée toujours enroulée autour d'un Peter Pettigrow mort.

Tom sourit, « Elle voulait le faire depuis des années. » Avec un petit mouvement de sa baguette magique, son familier fut libéré et elle rampa immédiatement jusqu'à son maître, sifflant au sujet de ce Queudever pathétique qui l'avait toujours été.

Lucius regarda son fils et constata que le garçon se tenait en arrière et essayait maintenant de materner un Severus blessé. Le blond sourit.

« Tout est fini alors, » chuchota-t-il.

Tom pinça ses lèvres. « Pas tout à fait, » dit-il en dirigeant son regard sur leur canapé et sur un Albus Dumbledore au visage accablé.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

La guerre est finie… Et Fudge et Pettigrow sont morts, YES !!!

Pour la taille de Xyria, je n'aurai peut-être pas du être si précise dans ma traduction, quelque chose comme « presque 8 centimètres » aurait peut-être été mieux que « sept centimètres et demi »… parce qu'à moins d'avoir une règle sur soi… ^^

A bientôt (Pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de traduire Radix Acclaro et WhelpII donc il n'y aura peut-être qu'un seul chapitre de l'un ou de l'autre, désolée…)

Bye


	20. Effets Secondaires

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI a tous les revieweurs**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Effets secondaires**

* * *

Tom n'était toujours pas sûr de la façon dont Fudge avait vu à travers son déguisement au Chemin de Traverse puisque son meurtre l'avait empêché de connaître la réponse mais, six mois après les faits, le Serpentard n'y prêtait plus beaucoup attention. Il était sûr, cependant, que le bâtard n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il méritait, et Tom souhaitait chaque jour qu'il y ait un moyen de ressusciter les morts pour qu'il puisse tuer l'homme une fois de plus pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry n'avait plus été le même depuis ce jour fatidique.

Tom s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, en faisant abstraction des monticules de papiers sur son bureau et étudia son petit compagnon, endormi sur un canapé près de la cheminée.

L'aile qui était apparu dans le dos de Harry et avait transpercé le défunt ministre n'avait pas disparu comme les autres manifestations physiques de leur héritage. Le Docteur Meriwether attribuait cela à l'important épuisement magique de Harry. L'apparition de l'appendice avait vidé le peu de puissance magique que Harry était parvenu à accumuler tout en se reposant après l'explosion chez le Dursleys. Maintenant, avec l'avancement de sa grossesse, il n'avait simplement plus assez de magie pour rétracter l'aile.

Les choses auraient pu ne pas être trop mauvaises si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la frénésie médiatique qui s'était produite après la bataille et des similis émeutes du public quand leurs demandes pour voir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'étaient pas immédiatement acceptées.

Tom les avait tenu éloigné aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu tandis qu'ils essayaient de trouver une manière de cacher ou de déguiser l'aile et Tom avait accéléré sa prise du Ministère. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de se présenter comme étant un Dragonien mais le public Sorcier était devenu craintif durant les trois dernières centaines d'années et il ne voulait pas laisser leur intolérance ruiner ses plans.

Avec l'aide – à contrecœur – de Dumbledore, il s'était implanté tellement profondément dans le Ministère dévasté que, quand l'héritage de Harry et son lien avec Tom furent révélés, il n'y avait eu aucune possibilité pour évincer le Serpentard – et ils avaient essayé, pas aussi durement qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais ils avaient essayé.

Harry, cependant, ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien l'indifférence et certaines des plus violentes réactions du public avaient troublé l'adolescent. Oh, aucune action de violence, mais Tom avait été horrifié par les dommages faits par quelques insultes et injures bien choisies imprimées dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le Gryffondor était devenu réservé et sombre et tandis que les théories commençaient à naître au sujet de l'explosion chez les Dursleys et sur la relation d'un si jeune 'homme' avec, non pas un, mais deux hommes plus âgés… Harry était devenu pratiquement distant avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Tom allait faire un saccage.

Figurativement parlant naturellement. Le Serpentard avait pour la première fois tenu un discours des plus virulents et, en partie, vraiment insultant que le monde Sorcier n'avait jamais entendu. Les remous causés par la réprimande publique de chaque Sorcière et Sorcier du Royaume-Uni s'étaient étendus à l'ensemble du globe pendant des semaines.

Tom avait alors mis en place de nouvelles lois et des directives éthiques pour la presse en utilisant le modèle Américain Moldu comme guide. Son autorité, évidemment, devenait beaucoup plus ferme et les peines un peu plus dures, mais il était le Roi après tout, même si ses sujets ne l'avaient pas tout à fait compris encore. Il était fatigué du manque épouvantable de bienséance et de respect de la part des gens dès que ça ne les concernait pas eux-même. Il était temps qu'ils apprennent que leurs paroles avaient des conséquences.

Harry s'était un peu ragaillardi après le discours et après que Tom ait rassuré le Gryffondor qu'il n'était plus furieux d'avoir été 'rejeté' à cause des 'caprices' de Harry. C'était à ce moment-là que le Serpentard avait vraiment compris tout ce que les Dursleys et le public Sorciers lui avaient fait comme dommages. Il avait aussi seulement réalisé tout les efforts qu'avait du faire Harry en acceptant tous les changements de sa vie de cette façon.

Quand il s'était assis sur cette chaise ce jour-là et avait examiné les yeux verts et bouleversés de son compagnon, il avait réalisé quel miracle cela avait été que Harry ne se soit pas simplement brisé durant cette première nuit où leur héritage s'était manifesté. Tom avait honte de reconnaître qu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir si cette épreuve avait été dure pour Harry, même avant l'explosion et il avait été vraiment frappé d'hébétude en réalisant toute la force que son compagnon possédait.

Harry avait été endoctriné avec 'le fait' qu'il était un 'monstre inutile de nature' depuis qu'il avait un an et avait appris ensuite – dix ans plus tard – qu'il était vraiment une bizarrerie pour les normes Moldues parce qu'il était un Sorcier. Ce garçon confus et blessé émotionnellement avait alors appris qu'il était adulé par tous les autres anormaux pour seulement une raison – parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Il avait alors été forcé de tuer et d'observer ceux autour de lui être tués en raison de qui il était et de ce qu'il était. Et tout ceci avait été suivi du sortilège _Radix Acclaro_.

C'en était effrayant.

Tom était allé voir les autres au sujet de l'état de Harry, terrifié que l'adolescent ne sombre totalement si quelque chose d'autre arrivait et Hermione, bénissez-la, avait suggéré une thérapie. Évidemment, aucun d'eux n'avaient su ce qu'était une thérapie et une Gryffondor contrariée avait dû leur expliquer. Heureusement, le Docteur Meriweather connaissait un aide-soignant à Ste-Mangouste qui était marié à une thérapeute Moldue très renommée.

Naturellement, ils n'avaient pas simplement envoyé la femme voir l'adolescent malheureux. Tom, Lucius, et Severus avaient eu beaucoup d'entretiens avec le Docteur Laura Hutton durant lesquels ils avaient discuté du passé de Harry et de leurs soucis en ce qui concernait son bien-être mental.

Alors que le Docteur aurait préféré parler directement avec Harry, elle était d'accord avec leur évaluation que l'intervention d'une autre personne – comme une thérapeute – pourrait être perçue par Harry comme une nouvelle anomalie de sa part. Cela pourrait être la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase, comme Hermione le disait.

C'était également la jeune Gryffondor qui avait été choisie pour présenter le premier exercice du traitement de Harry. L'exercice impliquait un cahier cartonné, des ciseaux Moldus, un bâton de colle et un stylobille, ainsi que quelques magasines Sorciers. Basiquement, ils voulaient que Harry découpe n'importe quel article qui le mentionnait, le colle dans le cahier, puis y note ses pensées et l'avis qu'il avait dessus.

Les hommes, bien évidemment, doutaient que l'adolescent, plus à l'aise physiquement, accepte de faire un tel exercice, mais Hermione misait sur l'ennui de Harry et son besoin profond de prouver ses capacités au reste du monde. Hermione avait présenté l'exercice comme un essai au journalisme, une façon de raconter sa version de l'histoire, et en même temps cela permettrait à Harry de se défendre lui-même contre le journal et d'être capable de voir le comment et le pourquoi des choses l'aiderait à reconstruire sa confiance en soi et en sa valeur.

Les nombreux soutiens que Tom et Lucius avaient reçus quand ils avaient donné à l'auteur quelques réfutations acerbes et bien-senties sur plusieurs de ses articles bâclés avaient aussi fait beaucoup pour améliorer l'attitude de Harry.

Le succès très Serpentard de Hermione les avait tous choqués au point de les laisser sans voix et Harry avait lentement commencé à récupérer.

Ils firent de nouveau des réunions pendant le repas, tandis qu'ils étaient au Manoir Jedusor, et les trois aînés Serpentards avaient fait le point sur l'ensemble des politiques qui pouvaient être mises en place au Ministère. Les trois plus jeune Dragoniens commençaient lentement à exprimer leurs idées et leurs avis, et Harry commençait de nouveau à s'ouvrir à eux.

Cela avait pris plusieurs jours, mais Tom leur avait trouvé une nouvelle maison, un château vieux de plusieurs siècles juste en dehors de Londres ; il n'était pas aussi vieux que le Château des Rogues, mais rien ne pouvait l'être. Leur nouvelle maison avait une histoire impressionnante cependant, puisque qu'elle avait été la maison principale de la famille royale Sorcière à l'époque où une monarchie était encore en place dans le pays. Tom la trouvait adaptée puisque les changements de politique qu'il avait décrétés faisaient en fait de lui un roi, même s'il n'en avait pas le titre.

Harry semblait aimer le changement de paysage, leur donnant son premier sourire sincère la semaine dernière quand ils y avaient déménagé. Curieusement, dès que Harry avait remarqué les douves qui entouraient les murs du château, l'adolescent avait recherché dans des livres une race appropriée de 'monstres des douves' pour y mettre dedans.

C'était une étrange idée qu'il s'était fixé mais Harry revenait à la vie et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le Docteur Hutton, cependant, était inquiète par la naissance imminente de leur enfant et par la probabilité d'une dépression postnatale.

Lucius, d'un autre côté, semblait penser que la naissance accélérerait seulement le long rétablissement de Harry du fait de ses instincts parentaux.

Tom n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait vraiment en penser, et était, avec précaution, optimiste. Avec de la chance, les choses s'amélioreraient.

* * *

Severus ferma silencieusement la porte de sa chambre. Il était de retour beaucoup plus tard que prévu et ne voulait pas réveiller ses compagnons qui devaient être endormis à cette heure indue. En avançant un peu plus dans la chambre, il enleva son lourd manteau d'hiver et sa robe tout en balayant soigneusement la pièce des yeux à la faible lumière du feu.

Il était heureux de voir que les rideaux autour du lit étaient fermés. Drago était apparemment parvenu à ce que leur jeune Gryffondor aille au lit à une heure décente ; pas qu'il ne doute des capacités du blond quand cela concernait leur nid mais Hermione avait une manière bien à elle d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, même si ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas toujours bon pour elle.

Naturellement, peut-être que sa grossesse nouvellement découverte avait calmé ses tendances obstinées.

On pouvait seulement l'espérer.

Lentement il s'assit sur le canapé et sourit en voyant la théière chaude sur la table basse. Évidemment Drago jouait son rôle en tant que Wyvern de remplacement pour leur nid très au sérieux.

Le blond en question le rejoignit silencieusement sur le canapé tandis que Severus se versait une tasse de thé.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Drago en Fourchelang. La langue des serpents était utile pour ces conversations du milieu de la nuit puisqu'elle ne se parlait qu'avec des exhalations d'air et ne perturbait pas le sommeil de Hermione.

« Plutôt bien, en fait, » siffla Severus en retour. « La réorganisation du Ministère est officiellement terminée ; les secteurs les plus importants en tout cas, et pas grâce à cet âne de Scrimgeour. »

« Il pose encore des problèmes ? »

« Il se bat dents et ongles sur chaque question, jusqu'à la variété de plumes utilisée dans les bureaux du gouvernement. Je jure que j'ai toujours pensé que Tom et Lucius pouvaient accomplir tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mais s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'appui de Harry et d'Albus, Scrimgeour nous aurait de nouveau mené droit au bord de la guerre. »

« Est-ce que nous allons nous en débarrasser ? »

Severus fit une pause au milieu de sa gorgée de thé pour regarder son compagnon, et rouler des yeux, « Bien sûr que non, Drago. C'est difficile, mais il est réellement utile à notre cause. »

« Oh ? »

« En combattant avec tellement, trop de rage, Rufus apparaît lui-même plutôt idiot et juste stupidement combatif. C'est pour ceux qui le soutenaient seulement parce qu'ils ne désiraient pas soutenir un Malefoy et un demi-sang qu'il fait cela, ainsi ils peuvent capituler sans perdre la face. »

« Ils jugent qu'il a perdu contre un adversaire raisonnablement supérieur. »

« Exactement. Sa rébellion a aidé à guérir du fossé que la trahison de Fudge a causé à notre monde. »

« Je ne peux pas encore croire que ce bâtard grassouillet ait lancé le Sort de la Mort au Lord Noir. »

« Oui, et bien, il était déguisé comme un certain Gryffondor exaspérant et qui n'a _jamais_ voulu _le _tuer au moins une fois ? »

Drago frappa le bras de Severus et se récolta de l'homme plus âgé un regard noir tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas renverser son thé.

« Je vous remercierai de ne pas assaillir ma personne, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Les sourcils blonds remuèrent, amusés. « Je pensais que tu appréciais quand je t'assaillais. »

Severus tapa doucement son compagnon derrière la tête, « Sale gosse. »

Drago rit tout bas, « Je suis heureux que nous partagions cette immunité particulière avec les Dragons. Les choses auraient été vraiment monotones sans Tom et Harry autour de nous. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors comment s'est passé le vote ? »

« Approbation unanime, même Scrimgeour a voté pour la Nouvelle Loi de Protection des Nés-Moldus et du Secret. »

« Dis-moi comment cela fonctionne ; Je suis seulement parvenu à piquer quelques bribes sur ce projet durant les dernières semaines. »

« Et bien, cela crée une nouvelle division d'Aurors – Le Service pour les enfants Nés-moldus, je crois qu'il a été appelé. Ils seront chargés de lancer un filet capteur de Magie Instinctive au-dessus de l'Angleterre et de l'Ecosse pour aider à localiser et identifier les enfants magiques dans les maisons non-magiques. Les Aurors feront une enquête sur chaque famille et s'ils répondent aux critères d'une maison heureuse, saine et sécuritaire, ils seront abordés et encouragés à signer un contrat magique. »

« L'accord de non-divulgation proposé par 'Mione' ? »

Severus sourit et s'appuya de nouveau contre le dossier du canapé. « Oui. Une idée absolument brillante de sa part. Apparemment, les gouvernements Moldus les emploient quand les gens découvrent ou vont découvrir des choses que le public ne devrait pas savoir. Naturellement, notre version est beaucoup plus irrévocable. Il correspond basiquement à un mélange de Serment Sorcier et du Sortilège Impérium. La partie Imperium empêchera les Moldus de révéler accidentellement quelque chose sur le Monde Sorcier tandis que celle du Serment tuera les Moldus s'ils essayent consciemment de le dire à d'autres Moldus qui ne seraient pas liés par un tel accord. »

« Je parie que Harry n'était pas très heureux de cela. »

« Non, pas au début, mais il en comprend la nécessité. C'était principalement le manque de sécurité qui faisait que les Nés-Moldus étaient autant diffamés en premier lieu et cette clause élimine toute menace. »

« Et pour les maisons qui ne seront considérées ni sécuritaires, ni heureuses ? »

« Hmmm ? Ah, oui. Et bien, la proposition originale était de simplement lancer un sort d'oubliette aux parents et de récupérer l'enfant, mais, selon nos petits lions, les gouvernements Moldus enregistrent toutes les naissances à présent et surveillent les enfants grâce aux écoles. »

« Ainsi les moldus se rendraient compte si des enfants venaient à disparaître. »

« Exactement. Même nos liens avec le Premier Ministre Moldu ne permettraient pas de cacher ces disparitions. Pour empêcher cela, un orphelinat privé sera construit et les familles incompétentes abandonneront inexplicablement leur petite Sorcière ou Sorcier. L'enfant sera alors disponible pour l'adoption par une famille magique et recevra ainsi une éducation magique appropriée. Naturellement, cette option est disponible pour chaque Moldu ayant des enfants magiques, même ceux qui passent la sélection. Certains pourraient ne pas se sentir capables d'élever un tel enfant, après tout. »

« Comment est-ce que Harry a pris cette partie ? »

« Etonnamment, c'était son idée. »

Drago s'étrangla avec son thé.

Severus continua, « C'est Hermione qui était opposée à l'orphelinat. »

« C'est donc ce qui la mettait dans cet état la nuit dernière – Je n'ai pas pu réussir à lui faire dire ce qu'il n'allait pas. »

Le Maître des Potions soupira, « Oui. Notre compagne est vraiment opposée au fait de diviser des familles. Elle a préconisé une thérapie mais Harry ne croit pas que cela marchera. Il a dit qu'il aurait cent fois préféré un orphelinat à son placard. »

Drago grimaça, « Aïe. »

« Oui. Mais même si elle a finalement approuvé l'orphelinat, elle a veillé à ce qu'il y ait une procédure supplémentaire avant que l'enfant ne soit récupéré pour empêcher un Auror influencé ou paresseux de prendre chaque enfant ou dans laisser un dans une mauvaise situation. De façon générale, ses suggestions ont réellement aidées pour apaiser plusieurs des soucis exprimés par le Magenmagot. »

« C'est notre compagne. »

Severus 'humuma' son accord avant de se lever. « A présent, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de la rejoindre. J'attendais pour ma part avec impatience de ne plus avoir à trottiner jusqu'au Ministère dès les premières heures du jour et j'aimerais enfin apprécier une grasse matinée avec mes compagnons. »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était assis sur une souche d'arbre dégradée devant les vagues de l'océan qui clapotaient doucement en arrivant sur les rivages de cette tranquille baie et contemplait son bras droit maintenant pratiquement inutile.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr de la façon dont Cornelius Fudge avait passé les protections de Poudlard sans alerter quelqu'un, ou même comment l'homme avait su que Harry était là. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait sa vie à Tom Jedusor.

Le Directeur avait été pris par surprise cette fois-là, en trouvant le Ministre de la Magie et deux célèbres Mangemort dans le hall d'entrée de l'école alors qu'il venait déjeuner. Un sortilège de Magie Noire, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant, de Bellatrix lui avait coûté son bras tenant sa baguette magique dès le début du combat et c'était seulement la chance qui lui avait permis d'esquiver d'autres sortilèges de cette femme jusqu'à ce que l'aide n'arrive.

Naturellement, esquiver les charmes de Bellatrix n'avait pas empêché Fudge et Pettigrow de continuer jusqu'aux cachots et d'attaquer Harry.

Il avait une fois encore échoué – comme depuis de nombreuses années – à protéger le garçon dont il devait prendre soin…

Tom, Lucius, et Poppy étaient tombés sur le combat très mal équilibré durant leur trajet jusqu'aux cachots, ayant suivi Fudge de la bataille depuis le Chemin de Traverse.

L'infirmière était en tête et s'était reçue un sort perdu de Découpe au genou, ce qui l'avait fait tomber, manquant de justesse d'entraîner les deux hommes qui couraient derrière elle dans sa chute.

Bellatrix avait marqué une pause quand Tom était apparu dans la pièce. L'ancienne Mangemorte avait ouvert la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais le Lord Noir faisait déjà un geste de sa baguette magique et lui jetait le Sort de Mort.

Lucius ne s'était pas préoccupé de la mort ignoble de son ancienne camarade et s'était baissé pour aider l'infirmière tombée qui avait fait un signe rapide de la main en direction du blond, leur disant 'de retrouver Harry'.

Les Dragoniens avaient immédiatement commencé à se diriger vers les cachots pour seulement être arrêtés par le Directeur vacillant. En utilisant sa connexion avec le château, Albus avait mené le couple par une myriade de passages secrets pour arriver une fois encore trop tard.

Une fois encore, Harry avait été forcé de se protéger, forcé de _tuer_.

Et cette fois, le garçon ne s'en était pas remis comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé ; c'était la dernière goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Ensuite, Lucius, Hermione et Drago s'étaient consacrés au rétablissement du Gryffondor tandis que Tom et Severus étaient allés à contrecœur au Ministère, en y traînant un Albus récalcitrant.

Cependant, le chaos qui régnait là-bas l'avait fait taire.

Il ne voulait pas aider 'l'ancien' Lord Noir, ni aider le nouveau Tom Jedusor qui avait plus d'influence sur leur monde qu'il n'en avait eu – mais quel choix lui restait-il une fois qu'il fut confronté à l'anarchie. Il pouvait faire confiance pour l'avenir du monde à un Sorcier qui était – ou peut-être pas – sorti de sa folie, ou il pouvait laisser leur société imploser.

Albus Dumbledore avait choisi ce qu'il espérait être le moindre des deux maux et priait pour que leur Sauveur, pour que Harry Potter puisse contrôler les sombres impulsions qu'Albus savait palpiter dans le plus ancien Serpentard.

Avec l'aide du Directeur, Tom avait pris le contrôle du gouvernement Sorcier. Une réunion d'urgence avec les survivants du Magenmagot – ceux qui n'avaient pas été présents au Ministère pendant la bataille – avait confirmé le Sorcier en tant que Ministre intérimaire.

Une fois au pouvoir, Tom avait fait des changements radicaux et dans la confusion provoquée par la bataille et la découverte de l'ampleur de la corruption gouvernementale, personne n'avait été en mesure d'arrêter l'homme même si quelqu'un avait réalisé ce qui se passait.

Albus était encore incertain de ce qui se passerait quand la pleine ampleur des manipulations de Tom deviendrait publique – ou même si cela le deviendrait un jour.

Il avait honte de dire qu'il n'avait pas combattu ces changements. Il ne les avait pas activement favorisés non plus, mais il avait fait comme si, en se tenant au côté de Tom et en souriant. Il n'avait pas pu lutter. Il n'aurait pas pu même s'il l'avait voulu ; même si son bras droit n'était pas mort ou même s'il avait eu plus de contrôle de sa magie avec sa main gauche. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il ne pouvait pas regarder dans les yeux verts et hantés de Harry et dire quelque chose.

Albus n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis que les deux familles étaient entrées au Château Essedarius, mais ils étaient tous optimistes. Il aurait voulu leur rendre visite mais la culpabilité le retenait dans cet endroit, isolé, loin de ses erreurs… mais pas assez loin pour se dérober à sa culpabilité.

Il pouvait seulement prier pour qu'il n'ait pas détruit pas leur monde.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et oui, bientôt la fin de l'histoire ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Naissance. (histoire de vous faire envie ^^)

Ceux qui s'interroge sur _le Château Essedarius_, sachez que le mot essedarius existe. C'est « un autre type de gladiateur qui ne combattait que contre ses semblables. Le nom dérive du nom du char de guerre celte. Il est à supposer qu'au commencement, les éssedaires débutaient le combat dans le char de guerre et descendaient ensuite à terre - tout comme les cavaliers - pour continuer le combat au sol. L'éssedaire était équipé d'un brassard de protection de bras de glaive (_manica_), d'un glaive, de guêtres ou de courts bandages aux deux jambes, ainsi que d'un casque qui ressemblait, au premier siècle av. J.-C., à un casque de légionnaire et ensuite, à un casque de _secutor_. », D'après le site de ludus-nemesis.

A bientôt (la semaine prochaine j'espère…)

Bye


	21. Naissances

**Auteur :** Random Dispatcher

**Titre original : **Radix acclaro.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Random Dispatcher.

**Genre :** Tryaoi : TJ/LM/HP et SR/DM/HG

**Rating : **M

**Remarques :** Elle est finie et fait 21 chapitres. J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message sur le dernier chapitre mais également sur l'ensemble de l'histoire !**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Naissances**

* * *

Harry regardait avec horreur tandis que son ventre, qui s'était bien arrondi, commençait à se déchirer vers le bas. Ses yeux terrifiés passèrent sur les personnes autour de lui, demandant silencieusement de l'aide avant qu'un cri perçant de douleur ne s'échappe de nouveau d'entre ses souffles paniqués.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » essaya de tranquilliser Lucius, en essuyant doucement le front en sueur du brun avec un tissu frais, « Nous savions que cela arriverait. »

« Nous nous ne le savions pas ! » claqua-t-il. « Vous aviez une théorie, une supposition, une HYPOTHÈSE ! »

Le dernier mot était un autre cri perçant et Lucius vit les muscles de l'estomac de son compagnon se contracter, séparant les côtés d'une petite fente.

Merriweather semblait inquiet… mais calme pendant qu'il observait l'ouverture s'écarter. Charlie Weasley, leur invité expert en dragon durant le dernier mois et demi de grossesse semblait calme également, même si plutôt pâle, alors que Tom était près d'arracher les bras de sa chaise dans un coin éloigné de la pièce.

Harry cria encore et Lucius grimaça en entendant le bois de la chaise se casser – chaise qui avait été sa préférée. En essayant vainement de soulager son compagnon agressif, il décida que la chaise était un petit prix à payer ; toutes choses considérées, Tom se maîtrisait très bien. Il était évident pour le Dragonien, si ça ne l'était pas pour les Sorciers, que l'aîné des Drakes avait des difficultés à supporter le fait que son compagnon soit en train de souffrir et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça.

Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise avec la présence de Weasley et du Médicomage, même si intellectuellement parlant, ils savaient que c'était nécessaire.

Lucius avait personnellement envie de jeter le Sorcier à travers la pièce et de laisser Tom le tuer. Heureusement, son propre dragon semblait comprendre que l'homme les aidait donc l'envie n'était pas insurmontable – mais restait quand même là.

Le dos de Harry s'arqua avec la contraction suivante et la fente fut entièrement ouverte. Severus se pencha au-dessus du brun essoufflé pour lui bloquer la vue tandis que Merriweather entrait ses mains _en _lui.

Lucius observa l'homme hésiter, puis sortir un petit… ballon couvert de sang.

Le blond jeta un rapide regard sur Weasley mais l'homme semblait perplexe – ce qui n'était pas pour soulager l'esprit du Serpentard.

« Poppy, » appela Merriweather, « ce serait bien si vous pouviez les enlever des poches. »

La femme s'approcha lentement et Lucius plissa ses yeux tandis que le Médicomage enlevait un autre ballon. Il ne put arrêter son grondement quand la femme prit un scalpel.

« Restez calme, Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que les différents placentas autour des bébés ne se sont pas ouverts comme ils auraient du normalement le faire et je veux simplement que Poppy les enlève – nous ne voudrions pas qu'un seul de ces petits ne s'étouffe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius inclina la tête et essaya de couvrir discrètement les crocs qui s'étaient formés sur ses canines supérieures devant le scalpel si proche de ses enfants.

« Les bébés, » couina Harry. « Il y en a plus d'un ? »

« Trois jusqu'ici, Harry et ils ne sont pas encore tous là ! »

« Trois ? »

Son petit compagnon semblait un peu choqué et Lucius lui-même se sentait plutôt faible. Il épongea le front de Harry encore une fois dans un effort de se distraire pendant que Merriweather enlevait un autre ballon.

Lucius et Severus cependant observaient l'infirmière comme des faucons tandis qu'elle enlevait rapidement mais soigneusement les épaisses membranes et ensuite Lucius put voir… son enfant. Leur enfant, à Tom, Harry et lui. L'infirmière utilisa une sorte d'appareil aspirant et le bébé pleura.

Tom traversa la salle en un instant mais avant qu'il ne puisse blesser la Sorcière, elle lui glissa le paquet enveloppé d'une serviette minuscule dans ses mains griffues et recommença la même chose sur le deuxième enfant.

Lucius se retrouva à faire aller et venir son regard entre Merriweather qui nettoyait son petit compagnon après avoir sorti un cinquième bébé, et le visage stupéfait de Tom pendant que l'homme regardait fixement le paquet minuscule dans ses mains.

Et ils étaient minuscules.

Les enfants tenaient de la tête au pied dans une seule de leur main. La peur se glissa dans le blond, hérissant tous les poils de son corps.

Le Médicomage venait juste d'en finir avec les soins post-natals et était en train de couvrir un Harry somnolant d'une couverture quand Lucius lui saisit le bras.

« Ils sont si minuscules. »

Il observa Poppy envelopper leur cinquième enfant, plutôt remuant, dans une serviette, « Sont-ils en bonne santé ? Est-ce qu'ils vont vivre ? Je n'ai jamais vu un bébé si petit, et _cinq_-»

Le blond savait qu'il perdait son calme, mais le Sorcier en lui commençait à paniquer. Le taux de mortalité infantile était important dans le monde Sorcier ; Harry ne pourrait pas le supporter si un, ou Merlin l'interdise, tous ses enfants venaient à mourir.

La voix de Merriweather était calme et apaisante, comme s'il savait que le blond était sur le point de s'écrouler, « Tout va bien, Lucius. Ils sont petits mais à ce que j'ai vu, ils semblent forts et en bonne santé. Laissons Poppy les nettoyer et nous lui demanderons également son opinion, d'accord ? »

Tom tenait toujours un enfant, trois autres essayaient joyeusement de s'échapper de leur emmaillotement sur la table à langer matelassée et Poppy fronçait légèrement les sourcils en regardant le cinquième.

« Quoi ? » hoqueta Lucius. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Poppy secoua sa tête, puis emmaillota le nouveau-né, « Messieurs, vous êtes les heureux pères de deux garçons, deux filles, et… un hermaphrodite. »

Les trois Serpentards s'immobilisèrent tandis que Charlie s'exclamait, « Je le savais ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire par hermaphrodite ? » demanda Tom.

Lucius se retrouva à haleter d'angoisse comme… Et bien comme un de ces damnés Gryffondors !

« Un hermaphrodite, Tom, est un individu ayant les organes reproducteurs du mâle et de la femelle. Nous devrons attendre quelques mois que leur sensibilité magique ait disparu avant de pouvoir dire s'ils sont tous deux fonctionnels ou non. »

« Pourquoi ne fonctionneraient-ils pas ? »

« Et bien il y a toujours une possibilité – les hermaphrodites Moldus ont seulement un ensemble reproducteur fonctionnel. Le plus souvent les organes masculins sont enlevés de sorte que l'enfant puisse vivre une vie 'normale'. »

« C'est… C'est barbare ! »

« C'est leur manière de faire – mais je doute que vous ayez à vous inquiéter pour cela. Entre la puissance de Harry et l'héritage Dragonien, je suis sûr que ce petit sera parfaitement fonctionnel sur tous les points. Et le premier hermaphrodite Sorcier est né il y a plus de quatre cents ans. »

« Et leur santé générale ? » insista Merriweather.

« Oh elle est excellente ! Bien sûr, nous devons encore un peu les laver, les peser et tout le reste, mais ils semblent tous plutôt… robustes pour des nouveau-nés. »

Lucius sentit lentement disparaître la panique qui lui avait oppressé la poitrine aux paroles de l'infirmière. Naturellement, voir ses enfants encore en train d'essayer de s'échapper de leurs couvertures aida aussi.

Un petit grondement aigu les fit tous sursauter. En baissant les yeux, Lucius vit leur cinquième bébé, le visage rouge et en colère s'agiter beaucoup plus fortement que les autres. Délicatement, le blond souleva le minuscule paquet énervé et le bouscula gentiment avec le nez.

« Vous allez me rendre fou, juste comme votre Mère, n'est-ce pas, petit. »

Un autre grondement.

Tom rit doucement, « Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. »

Faisant un clin d'œil à son enfant deux fois béni, il remarqua quelque chose de surprenant … ses pupilles fendues.

« Evidemment. » souffla-t-il.

Il sentit son compagnon aux cheveux sombres venir à ses côté et examiner l'enfant, « Il semble, après tout, que nous n'aurons pas à décider si nous devons, ou non, utiliser le sortilège _Radix Acclaro_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius haussa un sourcil, regarda l'enfant dans les bras de Tom et vit qu'il avait également les yeux d'un dragon.

« En effet, » ajouta Poppy en essuyant tout doucement une de leurs filles, « ils ont tous de tels yeux et ce petit dragon, » elle inclina la tête en direction du paquet le plus proche d'elle, « a essayé d'utiliser ses griffes pour s'échapper. » Une petite déchirure suivit les paroles de la Sorcière les faisant rire tout bas.

« Puis-je ? » demanda Severus, en faisant un geste vers le nouveau-né en train de s'évader.

Lucius inclina la tête à Tom qui à son tour hocha la tête au Maître des Potions.

Severus souleva doucement le remuant petit paquet tandis que Poppy habillait habilement sa charge maintenant propre d'un pyjama bien trop grand.

Lucius secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

Cinq.

Cinq enfants en une seule fois.

Il eut soudain le sentiment que dormir venait juste de devenir une activité du passé.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur le ventre sur une plate-forme surélevée et rembourrée – un lit de jour en quelque sorte – avec des côtés mobiles et magnifiquement sculptés. C'était un cadeau pour célébrer la naissance des cinq enfants Malefoy-Jedusor-Potter et c'était l'endroit préféré de Harry pour passer du temps avec les dits bébés.

Il l'avait fait installer dans la salle baignée de soleil la plus près des douves ; l'eau clapotait doucement contre les murs en pierre de la salle à moins d'un mètre en dessous du rebord d'une grande fenêtre en arche qu'il gardait ouverte presque toute la journée, permettant au monstre des douves de passer sa tête par l'ouverture et discuter en Fourchelang avec lui.

Le monstre des douves, une jeune femelle de Dragon Oriental, était presque autant fasciné que Harry par les nouveaux bébés, ce qui amusait beaucoup le Gryffondor. Naturellement, ce n'était plus vraiment surprenant de voir que chaque fois que la créature rendait visite aux enfants, ils faisaient quelque chose de nouveau. Ils avaient seulement deux semaines et commençaient déjà à rouler et gazouiller.

Chacun des enfants avait également sa propre Reine 'Drachnide' comme les araignées s'étaient elles-mêmes surnommées, et ils converseraient souvent avec leur petit dragon.

Les araignées et le Dragon Oriental étaient les seules créatures que Harry acceptait de laisser entrer dans la pièce avec les enfants. Pas Lucius, ni Tom, ni quelqu'un d'autre, mais seulement lui, les enfants, et leurs gardiens.

C'était une compulsion contre laquelle, même s'il s'en rendait compte, il ne pouvait lutter. Le garçon, juste avant la première aube après la naissance des enfants, les avait caché dans cette pièce et avait scellé les portes. Ses compagnons avaient essayé de se forcer un chemin à l'intérieur mais il leur avait résisté jusqu'au coucher du soleil quand il avait ouvert les portes et avait ramené les enfants à la nurserie.

Heureusement, pendant ce temps, Tom et Lucius s'étaient considérablement calmés et avaient discuté, longuement, avec Charlie Weasley. Le Dresseur de Dragon était avec eux depuis presque deux mois maintenant, à étudier le comportement Dragonien et à essayer de rassembler les quelques indices historiques qu'il avait. Il avait ensuite écrit un traité sur leurs espèces, un manuel, pour les aider non seulement eux, mais aussi leurs enfants.

Apparemment, le comportement de Harry était parfaitement normal. Dans la nature, les Dragons ne formaient pas souvent des trios, ils étaient trop peu nombreux, mais quand leur espèce était à son apogée, le Drake sortait pour chasser le jour pendant que le Porteur d'Œufs déplaçait les 'poussins' au fond de leur repaire, hors de portée des autres, tout en laissant au Gardien du Nid la protection de l'entrée. Les quelques prédateurs qui pouvaient s'approcher d'un dragon, attaquaient la journée quand le Drake, le plus fort, était parti. Les humains étaient les chasseurs les plus dangereux, ayant le nombre de leur côté et l'argent obtenu grâce à certaines parties utiles des dragons les rendaient braves.

Harry faisait juste comme ses ancêtres avaient fait, gardant en sûreté ses petits tandis que son Drake devait être en train de chasser à l'extérieur. Weasley avait été intrigué que le Dragon oriental et les Drachnides soient tolérés et n'avait aucune véritable réponse à cette énigme si ce n'est que Harry ne voyait pas ces créatures comme une menace. Ils devraient attendre pour voir la réaction de Hermione quand elle accoucherait.

La naissance de l'enfant hermaphrodite, Syna, avait confirmé la théorie de Weasley que Harry descendait d'un Magyar à Pointe, ou au moins d'un parent proche de lui. Les écailles Noires de l'aile que Harry avait fait apparaître durant sa tentative d'assassinat avaient rétréci les possibilités et la naissance l'avait confirmée. Très peu d'espèces avaient la capacité de produire des hermaphrodites et seulement une seule était noire.

Harry n'avait pas su que la grossesse masculine n'était pas quelque chose de commun dans le Monde Sorcier. Il y avait des potions qui rendaient de telles choses possibles mais elles étaient dangereuses. Le fait qu'il soit tombé enceint sans utiliser de potions ou sans avoir de caractères hermaphrodites démontrait juste la puissance de l'adolescent, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte lui-même.

Charlie avait théorisé, basé sur le cycle de développement du Magyar, que Harry ne devrait pas entrer de nouveau en 'ovulation' avant approximativement huit à dix années en assumant que les Dragoniens partageaient la durée de vie des dragons. Ces quelques nouvelles avaient détendu considérablement Harry, puisque, considérant le peu de sortilèges et de potions qui faisaient effet sur eux, il y avait peu de chance qu'un charme de contraception fasse effet, et une autre grossesse au cours de l'année n'était pas quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient aucune théorie sur les espèces de dragon dont les autres descendaient – Harry était la seule personne qui était parvenue à se transformer jusqu'ici. Drago et Lucius recherchaient des manières d'induire une pleine transformation mais ils devaient travailler avec prudence, car après tout, personne ne voulait se retrouver coincer avec un reptile de dix tonnes.

Hermione reconstruisait le système d'éducation du Monde Sorcier, proposant projet de loi après projet de loi, qui étaient ensuite adoptés en loi avec peu ou pas de protestations. L'année prochaine verrait l'ouverture de la toute première Ecole Primaire Sorcière où les enfants âgés de cinq à dix ans commenceraient leur éducation magique par une solide base d'histoire, de théorie et de culture – Moldue et Sorcière. Leur monde pouvait devoir se cacher par nécessité mais ils ne pouvaient pas se fermer complètement au monde extérieur.

Le futur semblait lumineux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry se sentait paisible. Il avait ses enfants, Syna, Xeven, Leander, Lucy et Josalyn ; il avait ses compagnons Lucius et Tom ; et il avait ses amis, Severus, Drago, et Hermione. Il avait une maison. La guerre était finie et il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

La vie était belle.

FIN

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Remarque : Les Drachnids sont des êtres mi-araignée, mi-elfe noir, normalement. Je pense qu'ici ce sont simplement les Arachnides des Dragoniens donc Drachnides.

Sinon, et bien, voilà, l'histoire est finie !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture et vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos messages encourageants.

A la prochaine.

Bye


End file.
